


Underestimated Genius

by Josiahyb825



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiahyb825/pseuds/Josiahyb825
Summary: Naruto: The dead last, idiot, loudmouth Right.WRONG!!!!!!!Naruto: Strong, Smart, Strategic, Sensitive, CaringNaruto has always been known as the loudmouth idiot prankster from hell. But what if it was all an act.Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did Naruto would have been strong from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, Naruto would have been strong from the beginning. Pictures will be from google.

**Night of the Kyuubi attack**

"Hold off the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage!!" One Leaf Ninja said.

"It’s getting closer. Don't let it near the village!!" Another Leaf Ninja shouted, jumping backwards.

**6 Years later**

Naruto had just got done having a meal at Ichiraku Ramen, and was heading home. But he had to be quick, or the villagers would find him. The boy started running down the streets, and into the alley ways, in an effort to evade detection. While he Was running, he accidentally collided with someone. Too afraid to look up, the blond tried to run away. But the person decided to grab him by the arm, keeping him in Place.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The person asked, looking down at Naruto, with an evil glint in his eye. The guy was probably 5x the size of the young boy. "Hey everyone it's the Demon Brat!!!!"

There was that name again. Why does everybody call him that, wondered Naruto with a feeling of pain and sadness in his heart. The sound of the man yelling attracted a huge group of about 15 people. Some were civilians and others were shinobi, Chunin and Jonin alike.

Instantly, the feeling of fear that he knew all too well washed over him. The boy knew if he tried to run, they would just catch him. He decided to take the chance anyway. He turned around and took off in the opposite direction. The mob chased him all the way to the other end of the street, where they cornered him in a back alley. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize that he was trapped. He turned back around, and saw the mob slowly approaching his location. Once they were in close proximity, the Shinobi took out their weapons and began to cut into his flesh, stabbing him in the legs, arms, and stomach. Then to make matters worse, someone took out a bottle of sake, and poured it all over his wounds, causing the boy to hiss in pain. 

"Please stop," Naruto asked weakly. This only seemed to anger them more.

"Did you stop!! When we asked you to spare our loved ones!!!" The mob screamed at him.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you people. I don't even know you!!!" Naruto shouted at his attackers, trying to reason with them.

"You stupid Demon. You killed all our families. You should just die already!!!!" 

"Please," the blond boy begged. "I didn't do anything. I'm just a kid." They refused to listen to his pleas. Eventually, he just gave up and let it happen. After a while, the mob resorted to just beating on him relentlessly, until he was Knocked unconscious from a blow to his head. The last thing the blond remembered seeing was black spots cloud his vision. Then he woke up in a different place, one he'd never seen before. Naruto looked around and saw that he appeared to be in a sewer. All he could feel was water up to his ankles. There was also a faint light coming from the distance. "What the heck!!! Now they just leave me to die in a sewer. What did I even do to deserve this kind of treatment!?" He screamed out in anguish. Subconsciously, he began to walk towards the light at the end of the tunnel. 

After a couple minutes of trudging through the water, Naruto came up to a giant golden cage. Out of the darkness, came a giant red fox with 9 huge tails thrashing behind him. The boy noticed that the creature had giant menacing red eyes with black slits in the center, along with huge fangs and claws. It took a couple seconds. But he soon recognized who this creature was. Two things now bothered him. 1) Where was he? 2) Why was the Kyuubi in a cage?

**"So my jailer finally decides to make himself known to me," said the gigantic fox, in his normal deep demonic voice.**

"Your Jailer?" Naruto asked, confused with the entire ordeal.

**"Yes. You are the Jinchuriki of the Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Suddenly everything became clear. Now the boy understood why everybody hated him, why people called him a Demon, and why they wanted him dead. "So you're the Nine Tailed Fox, and I'm your jailer? How is that possible?"

**"I was sealed into your body by your dreaded fourth Hokage," the Beast answered.**

"So... where exactly are we?"

**"Were in your mindscape."**

"So you're the reason everybody hates me!!" Naruto accused, lashing out at the monster.

**"Yes, and I'm truly sorry for the torture those ignorant villagers put you through," the Demon replied, concern and guilt in his voice.**

"I have a question?"

**"What is it?"**

"Why did you attack the village?" Naruto figured he might be able to get down to the bottom of things, if he could perhaps, continue to interrogate his 'prisoner.'

**"Truth be told, I never meant for any of that to happen. I was being controlled by an Uchiha using the Sharingan," the Kyuubi said, explaining his side of the story.**

"So the Sharingan can be used to control the tailed beast?" He was hoping with his questions, he could possibly better understand the situation himself.

**"Yes... that's correct," Kurama replies to Naruto's statement, surprised by the boy's level of understanding. Wasn't this kid only six years old.**

"So it wasn't your fault." A small grin appeared on Naruto's face.

**The Beast was truly surprised at Naruto's Level of maturity.**

"Can I ask another question?"

**"Go ahead."**

"Who are my parents?"

**"Your father was Minato Namikaze, and your Mother was Kushina Uzumaki."**

Naruto was shocked. His Father was his hero, The Fourth Hokage, and his Mother was the Legendary Red Hot Habanero. "So my Father was the fourth Hokage, A.K.A. The Yellow Flash of Konoha, and my Mom was The Red Hot Habanero?" He asked for confirmation, amazed with the lineage he now knew he was a part of.

**"Yes," the fox answered, confirming Naruto’s thoughts as true.**

"Can you tell me about them?" Maybe if he knew who they were, he might be able to help the boy gain a better understanding of what they were like.

**"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't really know much about them,"**

"That's okay. I'll just ask old man Hokage," Naruto responded. He wasn't at all bothered by the foxs answer. In fact, he figured that would be the case.

**The Kyuubi was deep in thought, contemplating what he should do next. He decided he would try to train Naruto to be a strong ninja. After all, he couldn't have his jailer be pathetically weak now could he. "Hey Kit."**

"Yes?" Naruto looked back up at the creature.

**"How would you like me to train you to become a really powerful ninja?"**

Naruto was overjoyed. No one had ever offered to train him. best of all, however, it was offered by the strongest Biju in the world, or so he thought. (A/N: The Ten Tails is the strongest.) There were still a few things he needed answered though. "Before we train. I have a question?"

**"What is it?" Not surprised he's already asked the fox like 5, the beast went over in his head. Needless to say, Kurama was getting slightly irritated with the blond's barrage of questions.**

"What's your name? I mean... it can't actually be Kyuubi. Can it?"

**Now he was even more shocked. No one ever asked him that question. "It’s Kurama."**

"Kurama?" Huh, interesting name. "Nice to meet you Kurama. My name's Naruto Uzumaki!!"

**"You're... different from my other jailers," Kurama announced, memories of his past flooding all of the sudden.**

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Naruto asked, worry laced in his voice.

**"No, it's not," the fox assured. "I'm just not used to people being nice to me is all."**

"That's sad. You don't seem like a bad guy to me."

**"Anyway," Kurama began, trying to change the subject. "Before we begin training. There is something we need to do."**

"What would that be?"

**"I need access to your senses, if you want me to be able to train you. It'll allow me a better understanding of your skills. So we could accommodate them accordingly. This will also heighten your natural attributes a great deal, allowing your sense of smell, sound, sight, and taste to be far greater than any other human being."**

"Ok," Naruto said with a smile, then he realized something. "How do I do that?"

**"You see that seal on the gate?" Kurama pointed a claw at the paper with a Kanji on it, located in the middle of the gate. "Rip off half of it, and then I'll tell you the next step."**

"But how am I supposed to reach it?" Is he expecting Naruto to jump or something?

**"I'll help you." Kurama started to lift Naruto in the air with his chakra, just until he was at the seal. Once there, Naruto took no hesitation in ripping it in half, allowing it to float into the water and vanish from sight. It was almost like it was never there. Kurama then pushed open the gates and walked out until he was in front of the blond. "Now you just fist bump with me, and the merger will be complete."**

The blond fist bumped with the giant creature. Suddenly, a surge of energy was felt throughout his entire body. He could now hear all the separate drips of water within his mind, and smell the scent of himself and Kurama. The instant stimuli disoriented him, and he fell into Kurama's paw. A couple seconds later, he was recovered. "That felt weird."

**"One more thing," the fox spoke up, grabbing the boys attention once more. "Can you change the appearance of this place? It's kind of drab and depressing?"**

"Sure. Umm... how do I do that?"

**"Just imagine what you want the place to look like, and it will be presented out here."**

Naruto imagined a simple Konoha training ground. The sun was high in the sky and there were a couple benches, along with beautiful green hills. To his amazement, the room took on the appearance of the image he saw in his mind.

**"Nice choice Kit," the Beast praised, admiring the landscape that now surrounded him. Ahh much better than before.**

"Nowww can we train?" The boy asked, getting a little impatient.

**"Not right now," Kurama replied. "You have to wake up. Old Man Third needs to know you're okay. Oh, and another thing you should know. Now that I have access to your senses, we can communicate telepathically. So we can talk at any time we want. Now wake up. I'm going to rest for a while."**

"Alright," Naruto relented. "Talk to you later, Kurama!" The blond could feel himself waking up, as he slowly drifted from the mindscape. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was white walls and ceilings. He heard the sound of a heart monitor to his left. From the pressure underneath him, he could tell he was laying in a bed. A soft pillow was beneath his head, and there was a comfy blanket covering him. With this info, he knew he was in the Hospital. the blond felt discomfort at the realization. He hated Hospitals. Deciding to sit up, he looked to his right, and noticed The Third Hokage was asleep in a chair, next to his bed. "Hey Jiji. Wake up," the boy said, trying to rouse the old man from his subconscious.

"Oh... Naruto you're up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to it by now," Naruto replied, absentmindedly. He was too busy thinking back on how often his nights ended this way. The only difference now, is that he met the Nine-Tails this time. 

The boy's answer saddened the old man. It was completely insane that this happened often enough for it to become a normal thing for the young boy to deal with. Curse those Villagers!!

"Why didn't you tell me that I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me?" Naruto asked, shocking the Third out of his own thoughts.

How did Naruto know about The Kyuubi? Did someone tell him? The Hokage decided to voice his thoughts, asking: "How do you know about that?" The leaf village's leader was really starting to worry.

"Kurama told me," Naruto answered plainly.

"Whose Kurama?" The man asked, getting suspicious. Was there someone in the village, who broke the oath made six years ago.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox. That's his name," Naruto explained.

"Oh," was the Third's only response. At least he didn't have to worry about someone trying to cloud Naruto's mind with hatred and anger towards the village. I mean... that's what he hoped The Kyuubi wasn't trying to do, by telling Naruto about the events of his birthday.

"He also told me about My Parents!" The blond announced, giving the old man a serious look.

Well that was unexpected. "I'm Sorry Naruto. I know you must be mad. But I had made it a law that no one ever told you. However, I was going to tell you about your parents, after you were made Chunin," The hokage assured, trying to explain his reasons behind the choice he had made, to hide the truth from the child. "You see your Father had a lot of enemies. He wanted you to be able to protect yourself from any harm they may cause." 

"I understand, Jiji-Sama. you don't have to worry. I get it," Naruto reassured the old man.

"I'm glad you're not upset, Naruto. Did Kurama tell you anything else?"

"Yeahh! He said he was going to train me to be a really powerful ninja!!!" Naruto responded, Excited for his training to begin.

"That's... wonderful Naruto," the Third replied, still not sure if he was okay with that idea. "But are you sure you can trust him?" The Hokage asked, worried. He wanted to be absolutely sure that the fox was not deceiving the child. It seems questioning Naruto was the only way to do that. So he put up with it.

"Yeah I can. He isn't evil or anything. I mean... he does have a lot of anger towards humans. But it's okay. In fact, the Kyuubi attack six years ago, wasn't even his doing."

"How so?" The Hokage questioned. Now he was extremely nervous. 

"He was being controlled by an Uchiha with the Sharingan," Naruto answered, explaining his previous statement.

"Oh." Once again, this was The Hokage's only response. "Speaking of training, Naruto. I've decided to enroll you in the academy next year. That way you'll be able to start your first step to becoming a Ninja," the man informed the boy, with a smile on his face.

"That's awesome, Jiji!!" The blond shouted, forgetting the honorific, due to his excitement. "That gives me a year to train with Kurama, so I'll be even stronger when I join!"

"That's great Naruto." The Hokage is going to have to watch his training closely. The man was still not sure he likes the idea of the demon teaching the boy. "Now, I want you to Come by my office tomorrow. There's a couple of things I want to give you. Oh, and You’re free to go whenever you want."

Naruto immediately jumped out of bed and hugged The Third. Then he ran out the door, probably the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

**T raining ground #3**

"Alright Kurama, what's first?" Naruto asked the Fox, using their new telepathic link.

**"First I want you to learn the Shadow clone Jutsu. With your chakra you won't be able to create regular clones. The S.C.J gives you Memory feedback, which allows you to retain the memories of your clones experiences. This in turn, will help you further your training at a faster pace. Meaning... what would take 1 month to learn normally, would only take 3 days if you were to use 10 clones," the Fox replied.**

"So I'll be able to become stronger, even faster? Awesome!!!!"

**"So first. Do you know what chakra is?"**

"Not really."

**"I should have known. You are only 6 years old after all. So... there are 2 distinct energy sources that you have, Physical and Spiritual. Physical, is the energy within your bodies billions of cells, and Spiritual is your training and experience. When you combine these two energies, it creates chakra. Which is the ability to use all types of jutsu. I.E. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, etc... But in order to use these effectively, you need to augment your chakra control. This will be harder for you, because of your massive chakra reserves."**

"Alright I'm ready," Naruto announced, taking it all in. "How do I do the S.C.J?"

**"What you need to do, is form a cross with the pointer and middle finger of both your hands, and gather chakra. Whilst doing this, picture yourself splitting multiple times. With your chakra reserves, it should be easy for you."**

"Okay. I'll give it a try." Naruto did what he was told. Gathering chakra around his body and imagining himself splitting in two. Due to his lack of chakra control, about 200 Narutos showed up. Both the blond and Kurama were amazed at how many there were.

**"To begin, we'll have half of your clones practice chakra control, by doing some tree climbing. The other half will be practicing taijutsu. Taijutsu does not require chakra. But that does not mean you can't use chakra in Taijutsu. In fact, using chakra in Taijutsu, will actually make you stronger and faster than you already are."**

"Alright everyone!!" Naruto said, turning to the clones. "You know what you need to do!!!!"

Half of the clones practiced walking up a tree, quickly realizing too much chakra, and the bark breaks, too little chakra, causes you to slip. The other half started practicing their taijutsu. While his clones were working, Kurama gave Naruto a training regiment. This way, he could strengthen his body, and increase his speed. Because those traits would not be passed from the clones.

**"Okay, Kit. I want you to do 30 laps around the training ground. Next do 100 pushups, followed by 50 sit-ups. You're going to be doing this every day," the Beast instructed, secretly enjoying the look of exasperation on his student's face.**

"Are you crazy!!!" Is this fox serious? "I can't do that!!!"

**"Yes you can, and you will. Now do it!!!!" The Beast commanded.**

Naruto begrudgingly began to do his exercise. Once he was done, it was around 12 o'clock. Kurama told him to dispel his clones 20 at a time. The entity noticed Naruto was dazed and gave him some advice.

**"Don't take time to sort through the memories, you have the knowledge. In battle, 1 second is all it takes for you to be defeated."**

"Okay, good to know."

**"Now that you have your clone's memories, walk up the tree."**

Naruto walked towards the tree, and subconsciously put in just the right amount of chakra into his feet. He put one foot on the trunk, followed by the second one, and proceeded to walk all the way up the tree, before coming back down. "Wow that was easy, and Awesome!!" 

**"Don't get too excited. That was just the first step. Tomorrow we will do water walking, which takes slightly less chakra, causing it to be more difficult. But for now, I want you to check out some books on chakra theory, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Have your clones read them, and then dispel them when they're done. That should make your training progress even further. While they're doing that, you're going to go into town and get a few things."**

Naruto created the clones and sent them to the library, then he headed into town. "So what do we need to get Kurama?"

**"First some ninja tools, then some food, and finally new clothes."**

"But whenever I try to buy stuff from the store, I'm kicked out, or overcharged!!" He explained, anger laced in his voice.

**"That's why I'm going to teach you the transformation jutsu!!" The Demon explained, clearly annoyed. Does this kid not realize that he has a plan? "All you have to do is gather chakra around your body, and imagine a person you want to look like. It's very similar to how you changed the appearance of your mindscape."**

Naruto began gathering chakra, and imagined the body of a random ninja he saw during one of the attacks against him. After he transformed, the boy purchased a kunai and shuriken set, along with some blast tags and training weights. Kurama told him that he would need them to increase his speed and strength. For food, he got eggs, milk, some fruits and veggies, and any other food that would be considered healthy. Then he went to the clothing store, and purchased some black Shinobi sandals, white shorts, a black shirt with a red Uzumaki crest on the back, a shuriken pouch for his right hip, a kunai Holster for the outside of his right leg, followed by some wrappings to hide the weights. He also decided to buy a black jacket, with a white Uzumaki crest on the back. This completed his new fashion style. It goes without saying, that he now looked like a real Shinobi, and was ready for all of his training.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up bright and early, put on his weights which were 20 pounds on his legs and 10 pounds on his arms. He wrapped them up, ate a nice breakfast of eggs, Bacon, And pancakes. Then he took a shower, got dressed, did his routine, and finally headed to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Once Naruto got to the tower, he ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. He waited till he heard a "come in," and strolled inside to see what The Old Man had to give him.

"Hey Jiji! what did you want to give me?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Is that you Naruto?! I almost didn't recognize you with your new clothes!?"

"Yuppp. It's me! Kurama taught me the transformation Jutsu. So I was finally able to buy stuff without getting kicked out or overcharged," Naruto answered, grinning sheepishly.

"I'm glad! Now...about why I asked you here. I wanted to give you a few things from your parents."

"Oh... What are they?"

"Well first, there is a map to the Namikaze compound that your parents had. The house uses a blood seal though. So only you or anyone you allow in will be able to enter. Second, I wanted to give you some scrolls from your parents. They contain the various jutsu they knew. These include: The Chakra chains, which is a Bloodline in the Uzumaki clan, The Flying Hiraishin, the jutsu that allowed your father to teleport, and what gave him the name, Yellow Flash. The third thing I wanted to give you, is the money that your parents left you. Inside the house, under your parent's bed, is a secret entryway to a room that contains all the money they had. I hope these things will help you in the future. You may go now."

With all of that finished, Naruto left the tower, and followed the map to his house. When he got there, he unlocked the blood seal and walked inside. The next 10 minutes or so, was spent searching around the compound. The place had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 training grounds, plus a huge kitchen and dining room. Then he went to his parents room, lifted the bed, and walked down the hidden stairs into the secret vault, which was what he decided to call it. Naruto was astonished. There was easily enough money to last his lifetime, and then some.

"Hey Kurama? I've been thinking. Maybe I should act stupid, and loudmouthed during the academy. That way I can impress and surprise everybody later. Plus the villagers won't see me as a threat, and try to attack me, hopefully."

**"That's a good idea, Kit," Kurama answered, already thinking of all the things the boy could do to surprise people, using that tactic.**

  
  



	2. Ch 1) Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Naruto is now living at the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound.

**6 Years Later**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The trees were green, the village was quiet. Not a sound could be heard. Naruto Uzumaki can be seen running from some Chunin Level ninja with a bucket of paint, laughing at the fact that they can't catch him. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Naruto get back here. You've really crossed the line this time," one of the Chunin shouted at the boy, continuing to chase him all over the place.

"Give it up! You're just jealous cause you don't have the guts to do what I did. Ha, losers, wannabes. You'll never catch me."

With the Hokage

The Hokage was in his room painting a symbol on a scroll, when a random ninja popped in. "Lord Hokage!!" He shouted, grabbing the old man's attention.

"I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia, and don't tell me it's Naruto again," the somewhat grumpy Hokage replied.

"It is Naruto again. He climbed up the great stone monument, and put graffiti all over the Hokage," the ninja informed.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto continues to bounce up and down the walls of the buildings, evading capture. He quickly runs down the street, allowing them to follow after him. Unknown to them though, Naruto was hiding behind a cloth that was designed to look like the fence. Once they're gone, he pulls down the cloth, and continues to laugh at their lack of skill. "Ha, ha, ha. That was too easy!"

"Oh yeah Naruto!!!!" Some scared faced ninja shouted, announcing his presence behind the boy.

"Ahh!!! Where'd you come from Iruka-Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto accused, turning around after he fell on his butt. Was that too much?

"No! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in class!"

**Academy Classroom**

Naruto is currently tied up in the center of the class, being scolded by Iruka-Sensei.

"I'm at the end of my rope here Naruto." (A/N: Pun intended) "You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Now you have another chance. And you're messing up again!!!"

Naruto grunted in fake indignation. That was on purpose, he replies in his head.

Iruka's eye started twitching in irritation. "But because you missed it Naruto. Everyone will review the transformation Jutsu!"

A series of aw mans and groans were heard throughout the classroom.

**Time skip**

"Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it! Transform," the pinkette declared. A poof was heard, and in her place was a copy of Iruka.

"Transform into me... good," the teacher says, writing something on his notepad.

"I did it. I did it!! Sasuke did you see that," Sakura says, turning to her crush. The boy in question chose to ignore her. Rejected, she walked back to her place in line.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka announced.

Sasuke, who doesn't even say anything, transforms almost perfectly. The height of the transformation was off by a few inches.

"Good." 

"This is a total waste of time Naruto!" A boy with a pineapple haircut says, from his spot to the right of the blond.

"Yeah. We always have to pay for your screw ups!!" A second student, this one being a girl with platinum blonde hair continues, following up on the boy's statement. 

"Like I care!!!!" Naruto replied to their whining, pretending to actually be bothered by what they were saying.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Should I give them a surprise Kurama?" He asked the Fox using his mental connection with the Demon.

"Yes. It'll be hilarious seeing their reactions." Kurama laughs already thinking about it.

"Transform!!!" Naruto transforms into Iruka, Perfectly, shocking the entire class. "Bet you weren't expecting that, were you!?" He says with a smirk on his face.

He did it perfectly, even better than the Uchiha. "Good job Naruto, PERFECT SCORE!!!" Smiling, Iruka placed a 100 by his blond student's name.

**Hokage Monument**

"You're not going home until you've cleaned off every drop of paint!" Iruka yelled from his spot above where the boy was suspended in the air with rope.

Naruto stopped washing the paint, and glared at his teacher. "Like I care. It's not like there's anybody at home waiting for me!"

Iruka felt empathy for Naruto's present situation. It was a lot like his childhood. Maybe he should reward him with some Raman, Iruka mused. To congratulate him for acing the transformation Jutsu. "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto stopped his cleaning once more. "Hmm? What do you want now, Sensei!?" The boy asks with a fake scowl on his face.

"I was thinking. Maybe after you're done, we could go out for some Ramen. The good stuff, what do you think?"

"I'll have this done in no time then!" The boy was actually excited. Even though he ate healthier now. Ramen was still his favorite food.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Naruto, why would you do that to the Hokage Faces. I mean you Know who the Hokage are? Don't you?" The scared Chunin asked the boy, who was hungrily scarfing down noodles.

"Of course I do. They were the best Shinobi of their time right. Best of the best, undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox." By sealing it in him, Naruto added as an afterthought. "He was the most amazing!"

"Then why would-," the chunin started asking, before the 12 year old cut him off.

"Because. I'm going to be better than all of them. Me. Naruto, the next Hokage. A ninja legend. Then everybody will have to stop DISRESPECTING me, and LOOK UP to me!!"

**Academy Next Day**

"The final exam we'll be on... the clone jutsu. When you hear your name called, please proceed to the next room," Iruka instructed his class.

**Scene skip**

"Alright Naruto! All you need to do is create 3 identical clones," Iruka explained, really hoping Naruto finally passes, and fulfills his dream of becoming a Ninja.

"Sensei? Can I do a different kind of clone Jutsu?"

"I guess?"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hands up in the cross symbol. 3 Solid clones of the blond poofed into existence.

Those are solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu."Great job Naruto, you graduate!! Come pick a headband," Iruka congratulated, whilst gesturing to the many headbands that were folded up neatly on the desk.

"Do you have any in black?"

"Yeah, here you go." Iruka handed him a black Konoha headband that was in a drawer to his left.

"Thank you!" Naruto says grabbing the object from Iruka's hand. "Piece of cake," he says to the Fox in his mind. Walking out of the room with the item in his hand, he surprised everyone of his classmates.

"Nice Job Dobe," the raven haired boy, who almost did as well as him on the transformation test said. He was congratulating, but also insulting the blond at the same time. Naruto knew this of course

"I can't believe you passed. But you'll still never be as good as Sasuke," the pinkette declared with a smug look on her face.

"You're right," Naruto replies, with a smirk on his face. "I'm BETTER!"

"What did you say, loser!!!" Does this guy really think he is as good as him? The boy was an Uchiha? That alone means he's better.

"Wowww!!! I thought you were cool and level headed. I didn't think you'd be angered so easily." Naruto was clearly mocking the boy. And it was working. Sakura was angry that Naruto made fun of her precious Sasuke. She went to hit him, but he easily dodged, shocking everyone in the room once again, even Sasuke. But he wouldn't show it. "I would appreciate it, if you didn't try to hit me anymore. Thank you, and goodbye."

The only thought going through everybody's head as Naruto left was, is that the same Naruto? Sasuke ran outside after Naruto in a fit of rage. "If you're so much better than me. Then fight me and prove it!!!"

"Why should I? I don't have to prove myself to you," the blond retorted, continuing to walk away.

Sasuke became even angrier and ran at Naruto to prove him wrong. To show him that he was the best in the class. Everyone came outside to watch Sasuke put Naruto in his place. But what happened next, shocked them to their core. Right as Sasuke was about to punch Naruto in the face, the usually annoyingly happy blond had grabbed Sasuke's Hand, flipped him over his head, and slammed him on the ground. Naruto then grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch, and held it to Sasuke's throat. He kept it there for a few seconds, then walked away. Leaving everyone wondering, what the heck just happened. 

  
  
  



	3. Ch 2) Team 7

**The next day**

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring through his house. He reached over and smashed the snooze button. "What time is it Kurama?"

**"It's about 8:00 A.M. You should get ready to go to the academy for the last time."**

"Oh yeah. I get my team placements today."

**"Yup. Who do you think you'll get on your team?"**

Naruto sat up in his bed. "Well let’s see. I'm registered as the dead last in the school. So to even out the team’s abilities, they'll probably put Sasuke on my team." Naruto was slightly annoyed with that outcome. He did not like the Uchiha's attitude. "Then we need one Kunoichi on each team. They're probably gonna reform Ino-Shicka-Cho. So that rules out Ino. Hinata has the Byakugan, so they're most likely not gonna put two powerful Doujutsu on the same team. That leaves only Sakura. Or as I like to call her, the Fan Girling Banshee." 

**"Wow! I feel for you kit." Thanks to his telepathic connection to the blond, Naruto's experiences with his classmates were also Kurama’s experiences. So he knew how aggravating they could be. Especially the Uchiha and his pink haired fangirl.**

"Well that's how it is. I guess... I can finally guarantee that the universe hates me with a passion."

**"Maybe they'll be better than you think." Kuama was trying to give him some reassurance, even though he himself doubts the statement.**

"Nevertheless, I had better get ready!" Naruto really was excited. He may not be happy with his teammates, but he knew he'd finally get to show everybody his skills. Well some of his skills. Wouldn't want to ruin all the surprises, now would he?

He took a shower, and began to get dressed in black anbu pants with wrappings around his legs to hide his weights, (A/N Naruto's weights have increased to 50 lbs. on his arms and 70 lbs.on his legs. Naruto's training regiment has also increased to 200 laps around the training ground,150 one handed push-ups for each arm, and 300 sit ups. He does this before he starts training, and at night before he goes to bed.) He wears black shinobi sandals, a sleeveless fishnet shirt, a black zip-up jacket with a crimson red Uzumaki crest on the back, his kunai holster on his outer right leg just above the bandages, and his shuriken pouch on his hip. Along with a couple sealing scrolls filled with extra weapons, such as blast tags, smoke bombs, and some lightning tags that he created himself. 

Over the six years of training, Naruto's Fuinjutsu skills have increased to apprentice level, meaning he can now create his own seals in a matter of seconds. His Taijutsu has increased to near Jonin level, making his speed with the weights almost as fast as most anbu. His chakra control has only reached high Chunin level, due to the massive amounts of chakra that he has. If he had less, it'd probably be about Sannin level. He can now fight on top of water for an hour at a time, and a tree about 3 hours at a time. His Ninjutsu skills have increased to about High-Jonin level, meaning he can do hand seals much faster, almost completely undetected by the Sharringan. The Jutsu he has in his arsenal, are the Hiraishin from his father. Because of his Fuinjutsu being so high, he has made a new formula. Now he's even faster than Minato was. He also possesses the chakra chains from his mother. He can now form the chains, but has some trouble maintaining them for more than a couple minutes at a time. And finally he has Futon Daitoppa (wind release great breakthrough). His Genjutsu skills have increased to low Chunin allowing him to sense, enact and break E-C level Genjutsu. 

After Naruto got dressed, he had a nice breakfast of eggs, hash browns, and waffles, along with a glass of milk. Then he headed out the door to the academy, ignoring the hateful glares and words that were thrown his way. No matter what they said, he just smiled at them, and walked away.

**Time skip academy**

Naruto walked into the class, a smile still on his face due to his excitement of finally becoming a ninja. Everyone else was still thinking about what happened yesterday. They shrugged it off, figuring it was just luck. This was due to the idiotic look present on his face as he walked in. Yeah, they still thought he was weak. They're in for a huge surprise. 

Iruka walked in, expecting to have to calm the class down. But instead he was surprised at how quiet it was. He decided to just go with it. Less work for him this way. "Now before we start," Iruka began to speak, addressing his former students. "Due to unforeseen consequences. Mizuki will not be joining us today." He noticed the confusion on everyone's face. He was not allowed to divulge any more info than what he had already told them. So he thought it best to change the subject, and continue class as usual. "Now graduates! I'm proud to tell you that your lives as shinobi are about to begin. Right now, you're at the lowest level of ninja, Genin. I'm fully confident you'll all be wonderful Shinobi. To begin, you will all be sorted into 3 man cells, with a Jonin Sensei as your team leader. Listen closely for your name." The chunin began listing team numbers and the names of the students who belonged to that specific team, as well as who their instructor would be. Naruto tuned him out, until he heard his name spoken. "Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki." Said blond, lifted his head, and started to pay attention once more. "Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

"Yes!!! See I'm on the team with Sasuke. In your face Ino!!!" The pinkette yelled to a female student, now known as Ino, who was seated behind her. 

"Don't get in my way Dobe," Sasuke jeered in a smug tone to his new teammate, trying to get the blond to lash out like the moron Sasuke thought he was. But to everyone's utter surprise, Naruto didn't retaliate by calling Sasuke a Teme. The boy in question, completely ignored the Uchiha's obvious bating. This did not go over well for the brooding boy. Sure Sasuke himself may ignore people. But he absolutely hated it when people did the same to him. His mindset was that he should be treated like royalty, and anyone he spoke to should be honored that they were even worth his time. "Hey!! I'm talking to you idiot!"

Naruto still didn't rise to the challenge. "Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something?" He turned towards the Uchiha, blinking owlishly.

As of now the entire class, even Iruka had their mouths hanging open. They for sure thought he was gonna do something in his usual, loudmouthed, idiotic way.

**With Hiruzen and the Jonin Senseis**

The Jonin were watching the class through the crystal ball, and they too were bewildered by Naruto's lack of immaturity. Like everyone else, they were led to believe that Naruto was loud and obnoxious. Yet what they were seeing, was the complete opposite. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Naruto's Kakashi like reaction towards Sasuke, that he himself would use on Gai. Great, another one. Let's hope he doesn't adopt Kakashi's tardiness as well, they all thought.

"I thought he was supposed to be a loudmouthed brat," one of the Jonin, who was smoking a cigarette, remarked.

"Yeah, me too," said another one of the instructors. It was a woman with midnight black hair, and dark red eyes. "Instead, he's actually quite mature!"

"It would appear...Naruto has fooled us all," The Hokage says, pretending to have been deceived like everybody else.

"If he's not actually loud and obnoxious, it makes you wonder what else he's been hiding," another one of the Jonin spoke up. His tone came across as uncaring. But he was actually quite intrigued.

"Yeah Totally," everyone announced, in agreement with the man.

"For all we know. He could be hiding his true strength." Kakashi figured he shouldn't underestimate him. His genin team might not be so boring after all, the lazy sounding teacher added as an afterthought. 

"Why do you think he did it though?" Asked the same dark haired female instructor.

"Who knows? Maybe we will find out soon. For now, it shall remain a mystery," the old Hokage conceded. Even though he knew of Naruto's act, he still did not know everything about how strong the boy actually was.

"Wait!!!" The lazy Jonin yelled, getting everybody's attention. "Isn't he supposed to be wearing a neon kill me orange jumpsuit, that would make him easily noticed in the field? Instead he looks like a real shinobi!" Usually, the man could keep his emotions in check. But with all this new info about Naruto that pretty much disregards everything they knew about him before today, he was unable to keep up his emotionless stupor. "Even though we're surprised at Naruto's behavior. You've got to admit. The look on Sasuke's face is priceless," he says, not even trying to suppress his laughter. 

Everyone else just silently agreed.

**Back In The Classroom**

Iruka had finally gotten over his shock, and continued reading off the Squad assignments. "Team 8 will be, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzka, and Shino Aburame."

"I can't believe Sakura's on Sasuke's team," Ino grumbled, a dejected look on her face.

"What do you even see in a guy like that? He's not that special," a boy with a pineapple haircut, said in his usual lazy tone.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru! Don't you get it?!!" Ino said replying to the boy's question with another one.

Shikamaru sighed. "No I don't get it! Cause I'm not a girl!"

"You are so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad," the platinum blond declares with a smug look on her face.

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara," the chunin continues reading.

"Ha! Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?!" Shikamaru said with a huge smirk on his Face. 

Iruka chose to ignore that response. "And Choji Akimichi!"

"Ahh not the food guy too," Ino groans, causing a chubby kid who was eating chips to turn and glare at her. 

"Those are all the squads. Come back here after lunch, and wait for your Jonin Senseis to come and pick you up." Iruka turned and left the room, followed by other students who were heading off to eat with their friends.

Sasuke walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets, and Sakura followed, so they could get to know each other better. Especially now that they were teammates. She completely forgot about Naruto. The blond on the other hand, was waiting till everyone had left the room. When he saw that the coast was clear, he jumped out the window, and walked up the wall to the top of the academy building. Now he could eat his lunch in peace and quiet.

**With Sasuke**

He didn't notice Sakura following him. The raven was too busy thinking about how much Naruto has changed. He was totally expecting him to retaliate when he harassed him. But low and behold, Naruto flat out ignored him. Then there was also that fight they had yesterday. The blond completely defeated him in one move. Sasuke was angry. As an Uchiha, he was supposed to be the best. He was also confused, because wasn't Naruto supposed to be the dead last? So how had he just defeated him so EASILY? The boy couldn't understand, and decided to chalk it up to Naruto being lucky and catching him off guard. After all, NO ONE could defeat him, right? Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts, when he realized Sakura was talking to him.

"Hey Sasuke. Do you want to have lunch together?" The young girl asked, a small blush on her face.

"No," he replied, absolute contempt in his voice.

"But I thought that, you know since we are a team now. We should get to know each other better," Sakura reasoned, full of hope that really shouldn't have been there in the first place. The object of her affection never paid any attention to her whatsoever. Nevertheless she continued to adore him.

"Why would I want to get to know you better. You're useless, and not worth my time! Why don't you go ask Naruto. He's your teammate as well?" Sasuke was already starting to lose his patience with her.

"Naruto is the one who is useless!! He is just a loudmouthed idiot, who pranks everyone all the time," the pinkette retorted.

"That is because he has no family to tell him not to."

"He's lucky!! If I did that. My parents would scold me."

"Alone, Isolated."

"Huh?"

"It's not about being scolded by your parents. You have no idea what it means to be alone." Man!! He thought he hated her before. 

Sakura knit her eyebrows in confusion."Wha- why are you saying that!?" 

"Because! Your annoying," he answered, leveling her with a glare.

A hurt expression crossed Sakura's face, before she decided to walk away, and leave Sasuke alone for now. 

Time skip after lunch (Naruto's pov)

Every other team's sensei's have come and taken their genin, leaving only team 7.

Sakura was clearly annoyed with the present situation. "Why is our Sensei the only one who's late!!!!" She screamed her head off, annoying both her fellow teammates in the process.

"Will you shut up!!!" Sasuke demanded, glaring at her once again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura quieted down after that.

"If they're this late. Our Sensei is probably Kakashi Hatake. He's infamous for being 3 hours late to almost everything," Naruto said, calmly. A grin on his face due to his teammate’s reactions.

"What!!!?" They both shouted.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I will punish him for being late." Naruto picks up one of the chalk erasers, and ties some ninja wire around it. He then ties the wire around a pot holder right above the door, and sets it in between the door and the frame. Then he ties even more ninja wire around the doorknob, the other end held firmly in his hand. This will allow him to slam the door in the man's face. 

After 10 minutes, Kakashi finally shows up. 

**Kakashi’s P.O.V.**

Now that it's been at least 3 hours, Kakashi figured he should go and get his team. Once the silver haired Jonin got there, he noticed that Naruto was trying to pull a prank on him. So that part wasn't an act, he confirmed. The lazy man chose to fall for it on purpose. He figures, what’s the worst the kid could do, right?

**Naruto’s P.O.V.**

The blond knows that Kakashi is going to fall for his stunt on purpose. That's why he made it better. "Guys," he said, grabbing the attention of his teammates. "I'm positive Kakashi is going to fall for my prank purposefully. Which is why I made it more complex. Watch it's gonna be hilarious." 

Once Kakashi stuck his head in the doorway the eraser fell on his head. He jumped backwards, causing the eraser to swing forward, and come back, just as he was walking into the room. The object hit him in the eye. 

Naruto proceeded to yank on the end of the wire that he had in his hand, slamming the door in Kakashi's face, giving him a bloody nose. Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter, and started chortling like a maniac, probably scaring his teammates in the process.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Kakashi opened the door once more. He came in, and glared at Naruto. 

Naruto stared at him in response, a serious and evil look in his eyes. "That's what you get for being late, Kakashi Hatake. Do it again, and it'll only get worse," Naruto said in a creepy singsong voice.

Kalashi got the hint, and vowed never to be late again. He did not want to think about what else Naruto would do to him. But one thing confused him. How did Naruto know who he was? "I won’t," he promises, fear evident in his voice. He tried to hide it, but Naruto could still sense it. "Meet me on the roof," the man instructs, before shunshining away.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking out of the classroom, and toward the stairs. 

Naruto on the other hand, jumps out the window, and runs up the wall, just like he did during lunch time. When Naruto reaches the top, he jumps over the railing and lands in front of Kakashi, scaring the crap out of the Jonin cyclops. 

After a couple minutes, Sakura and Sasuke come up the stairs, onto the roof. They were shocked to see Naruto already there. He didn't even pass us, they both thought.

"Hey dobe! how'd you get here so fast?" 

Naruto turns around. "I just walked up the side of the wall," he answers like it was nothing, while gesturing to the edge of the roof with his thumb.

Sasuke and Sakura were completely surprised by Naruto's show of skill. 

The blond noticed the look they were giving him "What? I don't know the shunshin technique that Kakashi used. So I had to improvise," he explains, once again like it was nothing. 

Kakashi was shocked as well. He didn't think Naruto had any chakra control whatsoever to be able to do something like that. He added that one to the growing list of surprises. "Alright now that we're all here, we can introduce ourselves."

Sakura turned her head to Kakashi, a quizzical look on her face. "How do we do that?" 

Seriously did this girl just ask him that Question. "You know, Tell us your likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the Future stuff like that," Kakashi explained.

"It is common courtesy to introduce yourself first," Naruto says, turning to the lazy Jonin, a small grin on his face.

"Me. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like things and I dislike things," he says. "Dreams for the future. I haven't really thought about it, and I have lots of hobbies," kakashi finished with an eye smile.

Are you kidding. "That was totally useless. All he told us was his name," Sakura says, looking towards her peers.

"No shit,Sherlock" Naruto remarks. annoyance in his tone. 

Sasuke silently agreed. 

Sakura glares at him.

"Now you Blondy." kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, my friends, and flowers. I dislike Fangirling Banshees, arrogant snobs who think they deserve respect, just because of their family name, and perverted people who are always late." Naruto makes sure to look everyone straight in the eye, as he mentions the parts that apply to that specific person. "My hobbies include: Training and talking to my friends. Dreams for the future are to have people finally acknowledge my existence, in a positive way. Then once I've done that my dream is to become Hokage, and change the village for the better," he finished his introduction, complete seriousness. 

Everyone there was truly amazed at how much thought Naruto put into what he said.

Kakashi came out of his daze a few seconds later. He mentioned something about all of us in his list of dislikes. Jeez this kid is not at all what he expected. "Pinkie," he says gesturing to Sakura, "your turn."

Sakura glared at the Jonin, this time. She hated that nickname. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like, I mean the person I like is-" she glances at Sasuke. "My hobbies are-" she looks at Sasuke again. "My dreams" she stares at the boy one last time, squeals, blushes, and hides her face with her hands.

Figures. Girls her age are more interested in boys than Ninja training. "And what do you hate?" Kakashi asks, already knowing the answer.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura growls, once again, glaring at him.

Kakashi looks to see how Naruto reacts. she was his crush after all. to his further surprise. Naruto made no indication of even caring about what she said. Guess that was also part of the act. That's another one on the list he supposed. "Now you, the brooding one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream," Saskue begins. His voice takes on a darker tone. "Because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and DESTROY a certain someone."

Kakashi and Naruto both figured that was the case. 

Sakura was thinking about how cool and hot Sasuke was.

That was certainly interesting, Kakashi mused. "Well you're each unique, and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Sakura was surprised. They were already going to be doing a mission."What kind of mission is it Sensei?"

"It's one all 4 of us will do together." Kakashi settled on being as vague as possible.

"What is it?" Now Naruto was intrigued.

"A survival exercise," he responded. Once again, being extremely cryptic.

"What!! I thought we were supposed to do a real mission. Not more practice. We already did that stuff at the Academy. That's how we got here!" Was this guy for real. Who does he think they are, a bunch of kids?

"This is not like your previous training," Kakahi replied, giving the group a tiny bit of info to go on.

Sakura took on a somewhat smug/snotty countenance. "So, what kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi chuckled darkly.

This irritated Sakura greatly. "Hey! that's a normal question. what's so funny!?"

The man smiled under his mask. "Well if I tell you the answer. You're not going to like it." 

Sakura was even more confused. "Huuuh!!?"

The Jonin elaborated. "Of the 27 graduates that just came here. Only 9 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be WEEDED OUT, and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass fail test, and the chance that you'll fail, is at least 66%!" 

Immediately, Sasuke turned serious. 

Sakura started freaking out. 

Naruto, well... Naruto looked impassive. Like what Kakashi had just said, did not shock or worry him one bit. 

Maybe he already knows the point of the test, Kakashi wondered. "See... didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy!!! What was the graduation test for, if we're still not Genin?" Sakura really did not like the possibility that there was still a chance she could be separated from her Sasuke.

"Oh, that. That was just to select the candidates who might become Genin...or not," Kakashi explained, an apathetic tone to his voice.

"Whaaaat!!!" This is ridiculous. There is no way that Sakura will allow Sasuke and her to be split apart. 

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 A.m., and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi scanned the group, gauging their reactions.

If Sakura fails. She'll be separated from Sasuke. This is a trial of love, she mused.

Sasuke had to pass if he wanted to get stronger. The raven glanced towards his groupmates. Sakura and Naruto better not hold him back. He is not really worried about Naruto. But Sakura is Pathetic. 

"This is gonna be easy, right Kurama?" Naruto spoke to the beast telepathically. 

**"Yeah probably."**

"That’s it. You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke," kakashi added. One last nail in the coffin. He wanted to try one last time, to see if he might possibly get a rise from Naruto.

Naruto stood up. "Well I'm not skipping breakfast, or else I won't have enough energy for the mission. After all it is the MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!" He was hoping his team would get the hint.

Was he trying to get them to eat, because he knows what's coming or is he just plain rebellious? Either way, it doesn't look like they're catching on. kakashi was starting to wonder about the competence of his two other students.

Sakura also stood up, and choose to scold the blond by yelling at him."Naruto, don't be stupid. The Sensei just told us not to eat, you idiot!!"

Naruto spoke even louder this time. "Does it look like I care? I NEED my ENERGY if we're going to be doing a MISSION!"

Yup. He's definitely trying to get them to eat, Kakashi realized. He knows what’s going on. But how does he Know?

Naruto's explanation started to turn the wheels in Sasuke's head. Is he trying to tell them something? Maybe he should eat. Then again, Kakashi did tell them not to. But the way Naruto stressed the words, need, energy, and mission. Hmmm?

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up at around 4:00 A.m., showered, got dressed in his black anbu pants with wrappings around the ankles almost all the way up to his Knees, black shinobi sandals, sleeveless fishnet shirt with a dark orange collar, a black zip-up jacket with a dark red Uzumaki crest. The jacket had four pockets. Two of them were on the inside of the jacket,close to the sleeves on boths sides. The other two were in the same spot, but they were on the outside. A deep crimson red Uzumaki crest was adorned on the back. He has wrappings on his arms. His weapons pouch was located on his right hip and Kunai Holster on his lower outer right leg, right above where the wrappings end. He has storage scrolls in his pockets, containing his smoke bombs, blast tags, and lightning tags. Finished off with dark orange fingerless gloves, that each have a seal right on the metal plates. These seals contain extra shuriken on the right and extra Kunai on the left. He was ready for anything. He ate breakfast, performed his workout routine, and headed to the training ground. He really hoped his team took the hint about eating breakfast. He ate breakfast, did his workout routine, and headed to the training ground. He really hoped his team took the hint about eating breakfast. 

**Training Ground**

Once He got to the training ground, it was about 4:45 A.m. Ten minutes later Sakura and Sasuke showed up. 

Sakura was EXHAUSTED. 

Sasuke looked as if he woke up this early everyday. 

3 minutes went by. Naruto started planning ways to punish Kakashi if he was late. He could zap him with his lightning tags, take his book and throw it in the water. He must have looked creepy. Because after he thought of that option, Sakura and Sasuke inch away from him. 

"Sorry guys," The blond looked sheepish. "I was just thinking of ways to punish Kakashi-Sensei. You know, if he was late again."

"Oh, ok," Sakura said, only slightly more at ease. She was concerned with the sanity of her blond teammate. 

"Hn," Sasuke responded. He honestly did not care.

"Well nice to see you too Sasuke." Right when Naruto was about to start his plan against Kakashi, the man showed up, exactly at five. Good. Looks like he learned his lesson last time. "Good thing you're on time. I'd sure hate to have to punish you again," Naruto said in the sweetest voice he could muster. Everyone just took a step back from him once again. Even The Jonin.

Yeah right. He'd love to punish Kakashi again, they all thought.

"Morning everyone. ready for your first day?" Kakashi gave them all an eye smile.

Sakura could barely function right now. "Uh huh."

"Well let’s get started." Kakashi set down a clock and pressed the top down to start it. "Here we go. Its set for noon."

Sakura was more awake after that."Huh?"

"Your assignment is very simple," kakashi began. "You just have to take these bells from me," he motioned to the bells dangling from his hip. "That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch right in front of you."

Sasuke was furious with himself. So that's why, dang it!! He should have taken the dobe's hint.

Naruto was right!? Sakura couldn't decide what was more astounding. That their teacher would pull such a dirty trick on them, or that the blond was right about something, for once.

kakashi realized they didn't take Naruto's hint to have breakfast. But still, how'd Naruto know?

Something didn't make sense to Sakura. "Wait a minute! there's three of us. How come there's only 2 bells?"

Kakashi smirked "Heh, heh. Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified, for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all 3 of you could flunk, out too," he reminded. "You can use any weapons, including, but not limited to: shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me.You won't be able to take the bells," he said giving the group his famous eye smile, once more. 

Only Sasuke or Sakura had any reaction to what Kakashi said. 

Man does nothing worry this kid, kakashi wondered. Then again. It could be because he knows what the test is about. Well... only time will tell.

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei,” Sakura reminds.

"Sakura. He is a Jonin. He'd probably be able to dodge everything we threw at him. There's a slim chance we'll even be able to touch him," Naruto reminded, trying to reason with her. 

"When I say start, you can beg-" kakashi was cut off.

Naruto whipped out a Kunai, spun it around his fingers, gave it a firm grip, and ran straight for the older male. Before Naruto knew it, the silver haired Jonin was behind him, holding the same Kunai to the back of his head.

Sakura was amazed. Kakashi's movements were so fast. She couldn't even see him move.

So this IS a Jonin. Sasuke was suddenly pumped to fight the instructor.

Kakashi sighed. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." 

Naruto smirked.

"Wha-" Kakashi couldn't finish phrasing the question. Because the Naruto he was holding burst into smoke. Shadow clone, when did he create it?

"Thats funny. I wasn't aware the enemy waited for a start," Naruto said, coming right up beside Sasuke.

How did he-, Sasuke wondered. That was a clone. But... it was solid. How is that possible?! Just how strong are the dobe?!!

That was a solid clone? Sakura didn't even know that was possible either.

Kakashi relented. "I was told you can do the S.C.J. But I didn't even see you do the hand sign!"

Naruto smirked once more "That's because you weren't using your Sharingan. Kakashi of the Sharingan a.k.a. Copycat Kakashi, Master of a Thousand Jutsu."

Kakashi was truly astounded. "What!! how did you know about that?!"

"I have my ways," Naruto replied, absentmindedly.

This kid continues to surprise and impress him. He'll have to stay on his toes while he fights him. Kakashi vowed never to underestimate Naruto too much. He was still a Genin after all. So the boy couldn't be too strong.

"And yes. You won't be able to read your book while we fight," Naruto spoke up, stunning the cyclops even more.

"How di-"

"The look on your face says it all Sensei," Naruto interrupts, with his signature grin. It gives more of a fox-like quality to the boy’s appearance. 

Kakashi figured they should get a move on. "Well Naruto is right. Your enemy won't wait for a start. So START!!" He threw down a smoke bomb, and faded from their view.

All the Genin present, jumped away in separate directions.

**To Be Continued...**

  
  



	4. Ch 3) Pass or Fail? Naruto's Hidden Ability

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Once Kakashi yelled start, both Sakura and Sasuke jumped away and hid. Sasuke in a tree and Sakura under a bush.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," Kakashi said to no one in particular. "Well, they understand that much. They've hidden well." Wait... what's Naruto still standing here for? Jonin wondered. "Naruto. I said start. What are you still doing here?"

Naruto smirked. "I know what this test is really about."

"Oh, and what's that?" Kakashi wasn't surprised. He figured that was the case.

Naruto was silent for a moment."It's about TEAMWORK isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right," Kakashi conceded. "For curiosity sake. Would you mind telling me how you figured it out."

"A Few things. 1)," Naruto says, holding up his pointer finger. "Squads are always carried out with 3 Genin students, and 1 Jonin Sensei. So why would one of us go back, while the others continue. It wouldn't be a full team. 2)" He raises another finger. "You said, and I quote 'of the 27 graduates who just got here, only 9 will be chosen to actually become Genin.' If that's true. Then that means 3 of the teams will pass the test, with all 3 Genins on each of said passing teams passing as well. So once again, one going back didn't make sense. 3)" The blond raises one more finger. "There are 2 bells. This is meant to pit us against each other, ultimately sending one back to the academy for failing the mission. And as I said before, that doesn't make sense considering the fact that a squad has 3 genin and one Jonin. NOT 2 or 1 Genin and one Jonin. And 4)" He raises up one last finger. "You're a Jonin and were just Genin. Alone we don't have any chance at getting a bell. But if we work together, then we might have a chance." Even though he thought he might actually be able to get them himself.

Wow! He actually figured it out. Will his team work with him, however? "Well Naruto, you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for." Kakashi paused for a moment. "Even though you know what the test is about. Why don't you try to get a bell?"

"Alright." He might as well. It's not like there was anything else for him to do.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke jumped into the tree to hide. He noticed that Naruto and Kakashi were only talking. But he wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. Naruto came up behind him. How!!!? He didn't even sense the blond approaching.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. "I think we should work together to get the bells. We'll have a better chance if we help each other."

Sasuke understood the blonde's reasoning. His pride got in the way though. "I don't need your help, Dobe!! I can do this on my own."

Naruto expected that answer. He knew pestering wasn't going to change anything. "Alright. I'll just go ask Sakura." He poofed away. 

"Was that a shadow clone?" Sasuke asked out loud to himself.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was watching from under a bush. Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei appeared to be having a conversation. It didn't even look like they were gonna fight.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto came out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!!!! Don't scare me like that, Idiot!!"

"Sorry," the blond apologized. "But I think we should work together to get the bells. I tried to ask Sasuke, but he just refused."

"Why would I work with you?" The pinkette questioned, angrily. "Seriously you're an idiot. You wouldn't be able to do anything useful!"

"Because we're a team," he reasoned. "And we have a better chance at getting the bells if we help each other. So are you in?" He decided to give her another opportunity, and ask just once more.

"No!!! Jeez Naruto you're so annoying!!!!" 

Naruto burst into smoke.

"Was that a shadow clone?" Sakura questioned.

**Back to Naruto and Kakashi**

Naruto got the memories from his clones. Just like he thought they would, both of them rejected his proposal. "Kakashi sensei? I tried to ask Sasuke and Sakura to team up with me using my clones, And just like I predicted. They said no. Now how am I supposed to pass."

"Hmm... I don't know," Kakashi replied. He also figured that would be the outcome. He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it.

"I figured Sasuke wasn't going to, because he doesn't think he needs help from anybody, in anything. Then sakura wasn't gonna team up with me, unless I convinced Sasuke. Well at least I tried." The blond figured they were a hindrance to his Shinobi career. "Are you ready for our fight?"

Kakashi pulled out of his thoughts. "Sure! shinobi battle Techniques Part 1, Taijutsu."

Naruto began by running at Kakashi and throwing a weak punch to his face. Allowing the instructor to block. Then the blond tried a kick to the man's stomach, in which case Kakashi grabbed his foot. Naruto then turned to aim another kick to his head and Kakashi grabbed his other foot. With his hand near the bells, Naruto quickly grabbed, and replaced them with rocks that he henged (Transformed) to look like the bells. When Kakashi realized what he was doing, he pushed the boy away. Little did he know, he was already too late.

This kid is good, Kakashi realized. He actually touched them?! "Well Naruto you're better than I thought. Still, you haven't got the bells."

Naruto took out one of his sealing scrolls and unsealed his Father's Hiraishin Kunai. He threw it at Kakashi, to which the Jonin dodged, not yet realizing what it was. In an orange flash, Naruto disappeared and reappeared half a second later and kicked Kakashi in the back, sending him flying, using a jutsu Kakashi knew all too well. Naruto made sure to mark him with his formula, as his foot connected. Kakashi leaned forward, to where his hands could touch the ground. This allowed him to descend into a roll. Then the man turned himself around, and ran back towards the blond, even more surprised than before.

How does he know that technique? Kakashi wondered, amazed with the expanding prowess, the young Uzumaki was demonstrating. Also it looks like he's faster than his Father. "Hey Naruto? Where did you learn that Jutsu?"

Naruto knew Kakashi would ask this. "Old man Third gave it to me when I was 6, after I found out about my parents."

"How'd you find out?!"

"Kurama told me," Naruto answers plainly.

"Whose Kurama?" Kakashi asked, having never heard the name before now.

"The Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto supplies casually, without any hesitation.

Kakashi was beyond confused. How does Naruto know about that? "How'd you find out about that?"

Naruto hesitated. "I, I'd rather not say."

Why? what does he not want him to know. "How come?"

"Because, I don't want you to feel bad for me, or pity me!!" Naruto was getting a little aggravated with all the questioning at this point. If he wanted people to know, he would tell them. They needed to stop pestering him all the time.

It was probably from the beatings he got from the villagers, the Jonin figured. Probably a bit of a touchy subject for him. So he'll leave it alone. For now anyway.

After that little confrontation, Kakashi knew how great Naruto was on offense. Now how about defense. He came at Naruto with half his speed and strength, and tried to punch him in the head, to which he blocked with his right arm. Next the silver haired Sensei tried to kick him in the head this time. The move caused Naruto to have to duck. Then Kakashi tried to leg swoop him, In an effort to throw the boy off balance. Naruto jumped up completely avoiding the attack. While in the air, Kakashi threw another kick to his side propelling Naruto into a tree. 

Kakashi didn't think the blond would do that well. Granted, the man was only using half his speed and strength. Still, it was quite the impressive feat.

"Kakashi?" Naruto questioned, in a scolding manner. "Don't you know it's not good to let your enemy get behind you?" 

What? After Kakashi got over the shock,he kicked the blond into the tree... wait. Kakashi looked and saw the Naruto that he kicked, vanished in a puff of smoke. It was another SHADOW CLONE!!! "Okay. I know you said, I wouldn't be able to see the hand sign, unless I was using my Sharingan. But when did you find the time to make a clone!?"

Naruto grinned. "Simple. You've been fighting one the entire time."

Was Naruto serious right now?

Naruto laughed. "Right before we fought, I used the Kawarimi (replacement Jutsu) to switch with one of my pre-made clones."

Well that explains it, but what is he doing? Wait!!! That's the hand sign for a wind Jutsu. He shouldn't even have started his elemental training. Not till he's a Chunin at least.

"Futon Daitoppa!!! ( Wind release: Great Breakthrough)" Naruto announced, generating loads of wind chakra.

A huge gust of wind started coming from all around Naruto, blasting Kakashi back 20 feet. Then he vanished, and kicked Kakashi in the back once again, sending the man back where he came from. Naruto threw the hiraishin kunai, and appeared above Kakashi's body. The boy slammed The Jonin into the ground with his foot, creating a Kakashi sized crater. 

Kakashi climbed out of the hole, bruised and dirtied "Just what level are you at Naruto?" There's no way he is just a simple Genin. Someone else had to have trained him in order to get this strong.

Without any response, Naruto shot out the chakra chains, binding Kakashi around the legs and arms, restricting his movement completely.

"You know the chakra chains as well?!" Kakashi paled at the new found information.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, but I'm having trouble maintaining them for longer periods of time," He says before he unbound Kakashi. 

This action confused The Jonin. Why didn't Naruto take a bell, while he was unable to move? 

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-Sensei. I think I've shown you enough of my skill. So go test Sasuke and Sakura now."

Fair enough. "Alright I will." Let's hope they're not as strong as Naruto or Kakashi was going to die.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was watching Naruto and Kakashi fight, and he is surprised, angry and amazed all at the same time. Naruto is just beating on Kakashi like a punching bag. Where was he hiding all this power and skill? He's the rookie of the year here, and the dobe did better than he could, though he will never admit that aloud. Wait! They've stopped, now is his chance. Kakashi's guard is down. Sasuke took out 3 shuriken in each hand and hurled them at Kakashi. Right as they hit the man, he was about to jump out and take the bells, but then he saw a log in Kashi's place. He used a substitution jutsu. Now he knows where he is. Kakashi never let his guard down. it was a trick and he fell for it! The Uchiha ran to another location.

  
  


Kakashi was behind a bush. Huh, so that's where he is.

**With Sakura**

Sasuke, where did you go? Sakura didn't want to think that Kakashi-Sensei found him. No, he can't capture her Sasuke. She won’t let him. She is walking through the trees when she notices Kakashi standing on the path, and ducks behind a bush. 

Kakashi made no indication that he knew she was there.

Phew. He didn't hear her. She was safe.

"Sakura, behind you," Kakashi announced, crouching behind her.

Huh? Sakura looks to her right and there's Kakashi staring right at her. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" 

Numerous amounts of leaves start flying around, leaving Sakura in a dazed state.

"Oh, My. Huh?" Sakura starts freaking out. "Uh, someone there. Uh, ah. I think I felt something. What was it? Uh, Huh? What's going on?"

"Sakura," says a disembodied voice, struggling to even speak.

"Sasuke! Unh." She turns, and stops when she sees him 

"Unh. Sa-- Sakura, h-help me. Please help me," he begged, holding out his arm to her, while he was balancing himself on a tree.

"Unh." Sakura Whimpers "Ahhh!!!!" She screams at the sight of Sasuke, with several Kunai stabbed into his body. Then she passes out.

Kakashi sighed. "I think I overdid it a bit. But, She's gotta learn to see through these things."

Sasuke turned when he heard the scream. "Hm? sounded like Sakura?"

"Shinobi battle skills part 2: Genjutsu, the illusion jutsu. Sakura studied it in class, But she still couldn't see it coming," Kakashi remarks, very disappointed at her lack of skill.

Sasuke grunted. "Genjutsu. It's just simple mind control. I’m not surprised he caught Sakura with it. But I'm not like Sakura and Naruto."

Kakashi got up from where he was leaning against a tree, behind the Uchiha. "Say that, AFTER you get one of these bells. My, Sasuke. Heh-heh-heh."

Kakashi walks toward Sasuke and they have an intense stare down. Sasuke quickly throws more shuriken right at Kakashi, causing him to jump to the side. The boy then throws one more shuriken at a rope, setting off a trap, launching some Kunai at the man. He jumps out of the way, and they imbed themselves into a tree. This time Sasuke surprises him, by appearing right behind him, trying a kick to his head. Kakashi grabs his leg, and then Sasuke rotates his body to punch Kakashi in the face to which he blocks. Finally Sasuke turns his body so his head is down while a kick swings toward Kakashi's head. which the man grabs. Once Kakashi realizes what Sasuke is doing, he pushes him away, right as he touches one of the fake bells.

This kid is fierce. I won't be able to read my book now, Kakashi thought, surprised as well at Sasuke's show of skill. Yet he's still not as strong as Naruto. He probably knows it too. Just doesn't want to admit it.

**With Sakura**

Sakura woke up, and began to freak-out from her memory of what happened before she fainted. "Sasuke, I saw him. He was on the verge of -- No! Sasuke, no! You've got to survive, please! Where are you?"

**Back with Kakashi and Sasuke**

"Well you are different from the others, I'll grant you that."

Sasuke started doing hand signs for a fire jutsu.

"What?! Genin can't do fire jutsu, It takes too much chakra. There's no way!!"

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu. (Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu.)" Sasuke blew a medium sized fireball from his mouth. He thought it hit Kakashi. He was mistaken, however, when the smoke cleared and there was nothing there. "Where'd he go? Behind me, above?" The boy was looking in all directions, except one.

"Where!?" Came Kakashi's apathetic voice. "I'm where you least expect me." Kakashi's hand comes out of the ground and grabs Sasuke's ankle pulling him under. All that could be heard was Sasuke Screaming. "Right under your feet." Kakashi bends his knees, crouching down in front of Sasuke. "Earth style headhunter jutsu. Can't move huh? That was Ninjutsu, the third Shinobi battle skill. You have talent, and you were right. You are different from the others. But different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi starts walking away.

Oh, great! He's stronger than Sasuke is. He can't get around that. "Huh?" The boy hears rustling coming from the bushes to his right. 

Just then, Sakura comes running out and glances at Sasuke, her eyes go wide at what she sees. "Hm? Huh?"

Sasuke looks at her, from the whole he was stuck in. "Sakura?"

"Aah! Sasuke's just a head without a body, and he's talking! ugh!" She passes out for a second time.

"And that's my partner," Sasuke deadpans. 

**Time skip**

When Sakura woke up again, she was overjoyed to see Sasuke perfectly fine. "Sasuke. Huh! You're okay!"

Sasuke tries shoving her off of him. "Hey, cut it out! Let go. Let go!" Once she releases him, he stands up, and starts walking away. "I've got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn't leave much time."

"Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells?"

"A while ago, I touched one. Next time. I'll get one," Sasuke replies, turning back around.

"Huh. That is really great. I can't believe you did that, you're Amazing," Sakura says with the fakest happy tone ever. She couldn't believe it! He touched one of the bells! She'll never get her hands on one of those things. Which means Sasuke will pass and she won't And they'll be separated forever! No, no, no, no, no! "Uh, it's almost lunch. There's not really enough time left. So maybe we should just give up, and then try again next year," she said, trying to discourage him from trying anymore.

When she said that, Sasuke turned and glared at her, a memory of his brother popping into his head. "I'm the only one..., who can destroy that person."

Sakura had a quizzical look on her face "What? Who? You mean the Sensei?"

"That day, I was crying," he continued.

"When were you crying?"

"It was my--" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Sakura was worried for him. "What? What happened to you?"

"I am an avenger. That means I must be stronger than my prey. I need this training. There's no time for setbacks." 

"Uh." Just then, the memory of what Sasuke said on the roof came back to her. The alarm sounded signaling the end of the test.

"Ugh. I've wasted too much time!!" He growled.

"Sasuke." There was a tone of worry in her voice, and a look of sadness on her face.

**In front of post**

Kakashi was standing in front of the 3 kids. "Well, looks like none of you were able to get a bell?"

Naruto looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Sensei? I have the bells right here," He says, holding up the 2 bells.

Kakashi gaped. What!? But How? When? He looked down and what he thought were the bells. Instantly, they turned back into rocks, and fell to the ground.

"I took them the first time we spared," Naruto explained. "Then I replaced them with those rocks that I tied string to and henged to look like the bells. That way Sasuke would still think the test is going. I had hoped eventually... he'd figure out the meaning of the test, and he'd finally work with me. But that didn't really happen."

Naruto was able to get a bell!!!!? And what did he mean by figuring out the point of the test? Weren't they just supposed to get a bell, and that was it?

Sakura was confused, as per usual. "Naruto!? So what was the meaning of the test?"

Naruto stared at her. "Aren't you supposed to be the smartest Kunoichi in the academy? How could you not figure it out?" He reprimands with anger and confusion both evident in his tone. 

Sakura thought about it for a second, coming up with nothing. "I.... I don't Know?" She doesn't know the answer, but Naruto does, isn't he supposed to be an idiot? Cha!!! He's just trying to make Sasuke look inferior, so she'll like him more! Nice try Naruto, but she’s not falling for it. A smug look overtook her face, Which to Naruto, made her look even less attractive. If that was possible.

Naruto relented. "If you still don't know the answer. I'll tell you. The point of the TEST was to use teamwork!"

"Then why would there only be 2 bells? Naruto use your head. Even if we did that, one of us would still fail.You idiot!!!!" Was he really trying to act like he was smarter than her.

Kakashi had enough of the girl's attitude. "No, Sakura! Naruto is completely right!"

"What?!" Sakura questioned incredulously.

"The point of the test was to use teamwork. Naruto had even asked you guys to work with him, and you shot him down." Kakashi leveled the other 2 genin with a hard stare. Sasuke, because he thinks you guys are beneath him, and you simply, because Sasuke wouldn't help! Both you and Sasuke are thinking like kids, Like brats!! You're not thinking like a ninja. Naruto, will you please explain the test!"

"Sure thing, Sensei." Naruto turned to the girl. "Sakura." 

She turned to him, deciding she may as well listen to his explanation. 

"The reason, there are only 2 bells, is because he wanted to pit us against each other. He wanted to see if we would put the mission and the team above ourselves. Think about it. One genin can not hope to have a chance against a Jonin. But 3 would have a better chance. That was the point of the test. In a mission there may come a time where you need to put your team ahead of the success of a mission."

Kakashi elaborated on Naruto's explanation. "In the Ninja world. People who don't follow the rules are scum. But people who abandon their comrades, are WORSE than scum! See this rock here?" He asked, gesturing to a shining silver stone to the left of them. "The names of my closest comrades are engraved on it. They died fighting for the village to their last dying breath." 

While Sasuke and Sakura were busy thinking about what Kakashi and Naruto said. Naruto walked up to Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay to cry Kakashi-Sensei. I know how you feel." He said, giving Kakashi a look of understanding.

"Thank you Naruto. But I'm not gonna cry." Even though he didn't want to do this. He was not gonna punish Naruto for his selfish and idiotic teammates!? "At least one of you figured it out and tried to get the others to see it. So I guess you pass." Even though he said this, he was seriously doubting it. He wasn't sure if he should've passed all 3 of them or just Naruto. Was he allowed to pass one student? He didn't know. Oh well, too late now. "Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow," he says, with some enthusiasm in his voice, and doing the nice guy pose.

Even though they passed, Sasuke was infuriated. He didn't pass on his own merits. He only passed so it wouldn't be unfair to Naruto. He had 2 things on his mind 1) When did Naruto get so strong and 2) How strong is he. He almost defeated Kakashi!? He knew Kakashi wasn't using his full strength, but still it was incredible how well he fought. He was right about what he said when he told them he was better than him at the academy. Damn it!!!!

Sakura on the other hand was overjoyed. She passed and now gets to stay with her precious Sasuke. Note the Sarcasm. (A/N My sarcasm, not her's).

Naruto was both happy and worried. He was happy because now he was an official ninja, but he wasn't sure if Kakashi should've passed them. Given he didn't think Sasuke and Sakura were ready. But there's nothing he could do about it now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there is the next chapter. The pairings for this story will be a Naruten friendship, and Naruino relationship. I have never written romance. But I will try. It won't be a huge part. Yet, it will be there. 
> 
> See you all next time!


	5. Ch 4) Dangerous Mission: Journey To The Land Of Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurama had Naruto get a bingo book. That's why he knew who Kakashi was.

It's been a month since the bell test. In that time, squad 7 has done 30 d rank missions. Naruto's weights have increased to 70 pounds on his arms, and 100 pounds on each leg. This makes his speed with weights, almost as fast as Lee without weights. His training regiment has increased to 225 laps around the training ground, 175 one handed push-ups each arm, and 350 sit-ups. He has the same attire as mentioned in previous chapters. His Taijutsu is at High Jonin level, meaning he can almost best Kakashi in a fight. Fuinjutsu is at mid apprentice level, allowing him to combat certain seals such as Orochimaru's curse mark. His Chakra control has reached mid Jonin level. He is able to battle on water for 2 hours, or on a tree for 4 hours. His Ninjutsu is high Jonin. Jutsu include Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Wind needles, Fuuton: Explosion Bunshin, Flying Hiraishin, and Chakra Chains. His hand seal speed is at a point where only a Mangekyo Sharringan can read them. Genjutsu is mid Chunin, allowing him to create, detect, and release E-B level Genjutsu.

**Konoha (Third person's P.O.V.)**

In the village of Konohah, we find team 7 chasing a mysterious shadow.

"Crow here. I'm in position," Sasuke says over the intercom.

"Howler here. I'm also in position," Sakura's voice follows the boy's.

"... Fox. I'm in position," Naruto says after a few seconds.

"You're slow Naruto!" Kakashi reprimands over the speaker.

"That's because this mission is boring," the blond explained in a lazy tone.

"I agree with Naruto," Sasuke says, shocking the entire team.

"Wow. That's a first." Naruto replies, not even bothering to hide his shock.

Kakashi decided to get back on task. "Whatever, is the target in sight?"

Naruto looked out in front of him. He could see a small shadow sitting behind a bush. "Yes. Ready to act on your command."

"Alright 3, 2, 1, Go!!" Kakashi directed over the earphone.

All 3 Genin jumped at the shadow, intent on capturing it. Naruto was the first to get to it, due to his superior speed. The target started freaking out, until the blond began stroking it's back soothingly, calming it down. While Naruto did this, he placed one of his seals on the target's back.

Kakashi always hated this mission, and wanted to get it over with as fast as possible. So he was quite thankful for Naruto's superior speed. "Positive I.D. Is there a red bow on the left ear?"

"Affirmative, lost cat Tora retrieved." Naruto looked up towards his two partners. They looked like they felt a little out of place, having done nothing to help.

Thank goodness, the Jonin, thought. "Good, Let's head to the mission room."

**Hokage tower (Third person's P.O.V.)**

Naruto knocked on the door, waiting for a "come in." When he heard one, the boy strolled into the room with his team, and what they saw shocked the Hokage and Iruka. In Naruto's arms, was Tora, the cat that never took a liking to anybody, asleep peacefully in his arms.

"Lost cat Tora, mission success, Hokage-Sama," Kakashi says, walking in the room behind the blond.

"Well Naruto, I'm impressed," The Third Hokage said, his lips turning up into a smile. "That cat is never comfortable with anyone."

Iruka was curious. "Do you have experience with cats Naruto?"

"Nope," the blond answered simply.

"Well then!! You must just be a natural," the Third decided, choosing not to think too deeply about it.

"Maybe it has to do with my tenant," Naruto hypothesized.

"Could be," the old man concurred.

Sasuke and Sakura were confused about what Naruto and the Third meant by the blond’'s tenant. They put it in the back of their minds, figuring they could ask him later. Naruto handed the cat to the Fire Daimyo's Wife, and it immediately started freaking out. Team 7 was confused, until the women began to smother the cat to death in her rather large breast. The woman gave the money to the Hokage, and left the room.

"No wonder it ran away," Sasuke commented under his breath.

"Poor thing." If she was the cat, she would probably run away all the time too.

"Don't worry. I'll save it" Naruto says, confusing every person in the room. 

They shrugged it off and continued. The Third gave them their pay, and began to read off other D rank missions. "Now we have Babysitting, picking potatoes, installing a fe-" The man was cut off from a scream, coming from the hallway outside the door. It was the wife of the Fire Daimyo.

"No!!! Tora come back!!!!"

"Or you can capture Tora again," the Third, suggested, laughing quietly under his breath.

Before anyone could speak up, Naruto disappears and reappears with Tora in his arms. "I got her."

Iruka's eyes widened to impossible sizes. "That was... Fast!!! How did you do that."

Naruto looked towards his former teacher. "The Hiraishin seal I put on Tora's back when I caught her."

"I wasn't aware that you knew that Jutsu Naruto," Iruka said surprised. He still thought Naruto was the dead last.

Naruto stared at him for a couple seconds, blinking every now-and-then. "Yup, I do." Right as he was handing Tora to the women once again, the animal disappeared, leaving everyone speechless.

The Wife of The Fire Daimyo was the one to break the silence. "Where'd she go!!!?"

Naruto stared blankly, in an effort to mask the fact that the cat disappearing was his doing. "I don't know," he replied. He was lying through his teeth. An action only Kakashi, and the Third noticed.

**A/N: He sealed Tora into his mindscape, if anyone was wondering. Well back to the story.**

The women left the room. It is not everyday that your pet vanishes into thin air. She most likely was never going to see the creature ever again.

The Third couldn't believe Naruto actually pulled that stunt. At least there won't be any negative repercussions for the boy's actions "Okay... Well. Where were we? Oh yes, missions. We have installing a fence, walking the do-"

Naruto interrupted. "With all due respect Hokage-Sama. I think my team, and I are ready for a higher rank mission."

Iruka was outraged. "That's absurd. You three just became genin. So D ranks are the appropriate missions for you to handle."

Naruto sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I understand the importance of these missions, like how they teach us life skills. That way we'll be able to spy on our enemies, under the guise of a gardener or a maintenance person. But I sincerely believe my team and I are ready for a C rank." His calm rationale surprised everyone, they're still getting used to the real Naruto.

Even though the Third knew of Naruto's real personality, he was still impressed with the boy's educated response. "Alright Naruto." He smiled. "I'll give you a C rank mission."

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What?! Hokage-Sama. If I may intrude. They are not rea-"

The Old man interrupted the Chunin. "If Naruto wishes to prove his worth to us. I say we let him. Especially now that he's actually being himself."

What is that supposed to mean, Iruka wondered. "What do you mean, 'now that he's actually being himself?'"

Naruto, who was watching the conversation between his old teacher, and Grandfather figure, decided to intervene at this moment. "Oh Yeah! You don't know. Well let me clear this up. The me you knew in the academy, was an act. It was pretty much the polar opposite of me."

Iruka gaped, barely able to mutter a coherent thought. "Th-th-that... can't be true!!!"

"It's true!" Both Sasuke and Kakashi exclaimed, confirming Naruto's statement.

Sakura was still unsure. She was sure the blonde's façade would diminish, if enough time went by. Then he would go back to his same idiotic self.

Iruka was flabbergasted with this new info. "What!?" He couldn't believe the boy he had known in the academy was a fake. It had to be a lie. No way would the blond be able to be that deceptive at such a young age.

Kakashi decided to prove it to the Chunin. Iruka had to believe it, if the words came from him. "Naruto is actually the only reason his team passed the bell test. He got the point right away, and tried to act on it. But!!!" Kakashi gave a subtle glare towards the raven and the pinkette. "Sasuke and Sakura refused to team up with him. He also got the bells. They passed, because I didn't think it would be fair for Naruto to only have failed, because of his teammates." Kakashi explained, hoping that assured the scarred faced man.

Iruka didn't know what to think anymore. "Wow, I need a minute.... Well since that's true. Sasuke, Sakura. I'm very disappointed," he said, a frown directed at his two former students. Had he taught them nothing?

Dammit! Sasuke was supposed to be the best, and now something as simple as catching a stupid cat, Naruto still does better than him. How the hell is he supposed to defeat Itachi, when Naruto is better than him at everything!!

Sakura was about to lose her patience with the situation. Naruto was not as great as they were making him out to be. It was a joke. If anything, the Blond was just trying to make Sasuke look bad. That way, she will like him better. Sorry Naruto, it won't work. Her heart belongs to Sasuke.

"Sakura," Naruto called, pulling the girl out of her head.

Sakura glared at him. "What do you want, Baka?!!!"

Naruto wanted to seriously smack that pathetic excuse for her anger off the girl's face. But he restrained himself. "If you're thinking that I'm just trying to make Sasuke look bad, so you'll like me. You can chill. I don't care if you like him more than me. I'm just trying to be myself."

Sakura stopped glaring, too shocked to do anything but stare. "How did you know that?"

The blond shook his head and looked at her like she was an idiot. "Because I know you. You may not know me. But I know you. I will tell you this, however. If you want to be serious about being a Kunoichi. You need to focus more on your training, and less on trying to impress Sasuke."

Sakura had no words. "Well... WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW, NARUTO?! Sasuke will always be better than you!!" Who does this boy think he is? Talking to her like that.

Naruto was too annoyed to pester her anymore. If she wanted to stay useless, that was fine with him. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kakashi was only slightly surprised with the blond. Well that confirms his crush on Sakura was also an act. The same thought was going through everybody else but Sakura's mind.

The third brought things back to the task at hand. "Now that that's been dealt with, about your C rank mission. Please send the client in, thank you," he announces into the microphone on his desk.

A man looking to be in his 40's with a scruffy beard, hat, and a bottle of sake, walked into the room with a scowl on his face. "These are the strong ninja I hired to protect me? They all look like useless brats!!! Especially the short one with untamed hair," the man says, disbelief in his face and tone.

When he finished insulting the team's competence, a Kunai flew through the air and pinned his hat to the wall. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Naruto says, authority in his tone

The silver haired Jonin paled. "Naruto, what are you doing? Were supposed to protect the client not kill hi-"

Naruto cut him off. "You misunderstand Kakashi-Sensei! I'm merely confirming our ability to protect the client. I have no intention of harming him in any way. Unless... he's still not convinced." He turned his head back towards the old drunk.

"I'm convinced!!" The man assured fearfully. He didn't want to think of whatever else Naruto was capable of.

Naruto grinned, glad he got the man's respect. Even if he had to frighten the guy to get it. "Good. so who are you?"

The man sighed, relieved that nothing more would be done to him. "I'm the super master bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to protect me until I get back home and finish building my bridge. Even if it cost you your lives!!" Tazuna eyes took on a depth of darkness that wasn't being concealed at all.

Naruto and Kakashi narrowed their eyes, suspicious of the man. Their lives. It's a C rank. Should just be bandits and thieves after him. Something is not right.

"Alright squad 7! Pack for a two-week trip, and meet up at the village gates in 1 hour," Kakashi commands, his infamous eye smile in place.

Naruto vanishes to his house to pack while Sasuke and Sakura had to run to their homes to pack their stuff.

**Naruto's House**

Once he appeared in his room, Naruto placed a couple more scrolls with extra hiraishin Kunai, smoke bombs, poison bombs, and lightning tags into his backpack.

**Sakura's House**

Sakura was in her room contemplating on what to bring on the mission. At first she started to pack a couple weapons, and some hair products. Then she remembered what Naruto said. She chose to ignore it in the end. She thought he was an idiot, and didn't know what he was talking about.

**Sasuke's House**

Sasuke packed the remainder of his weapons available at his disposal, such as Kunai, Shuriken, and Blast Tags into his backpack. He doesn't think he needs much given the fact that he's an Uchiha. But he figured, better to be safe than sorry.

He has got to thank Naruto for what he told Sakura. Hopefully now she'll get off his back. Sasuke needs to come up with a way to get stronger than the blond though. The Uchiha decided he was gonna ask Kakashi to train him, one on one. He was determined to become the most powerful out of anyone. It was the only way he would defeat Itachi. 

**Village gate (55 minutes later)**

Everyone was here except Sakura, and Naruto.

Tazuna grumbled in annoyance. "Where are those kids of yours? We need to get to my country. The longer we wait. The more precious time we’re losing!"

He seems rather anxious about a C rank mission. Kakashi knew there had to be something up with this guy. "They'll be here. Don't worry. On the first day I met them. Naruto made it clear not to be late to anything involving him, or he'll prank you. So I doubt he'd be late himself."

Tazuna was confused. "Who cares if he pulls a simple prank? What's the big deal?"

Kakashi laughed. "Believe me Tazuna. You absolutely do not want to be pranked by Naruto. In our village, he Is known as the prankster king from hell!"

Tazuna paled. "You gotta be kidding me. That brat!!!"

Naruto smirked. "It's True Tazuna-San," he announces, startling everybody, appearing behind Kakashi.

Tazuna's heart skipped a beat. "Where'd you come from!?"

Naruto grinned, and pointed to the top of the forest area. "I've been here the entire time. I was just sitting up in that tree waiting for Sakura." He turned to his teacher. "I'm disappointed in your sensory abilities Kakashi-Sensei," he said in a jokingly scolding manner. 

Kakashi was bewildered. How'd he evade his detection. Exactly how strong is the Uzumaki?

At that point, Sakura decided to show up.

Naruto turned his attention to the pinkette. "You were almost late. You do remember what happens when someone is late on me. Don't you Sakura?"

She gulped, thinking about what happened the last time.

**Flashback**

Team 7 was meeting in training ground 7, at 8:30 for some teamwork exercises. It was now 8:45

Naruto growled. "Sakura is in for a treat when she gets here. I thought I warned you guys. No tardiness when it comes to anything involving me?"

The girl in question came running up to the group. "Sorry I'm late, Naruto. Please don't prank me, I had to do my hair."

Naruto's fox grin adorned his face. It was the look he gave that promised misfortune was coming one's way. "Too late."

Sakura started to tense up. "What do yo-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Naruto appeared right behind her, and kicked her into a net. It was raised to the top of the tree, where there was a bucket of paint spilled on her, turning her hair dark green. Naruto cut up the bottom of the net, causing her to fall into a pile of leaves. Finally, he performed his wind jutsu, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Ultimately messing up her hair in the end.

Sakura glared at the boy. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!!" It took her an hour for her to get herself looking that nice.

Naruto glared back. "If you are ever late again, and your excuse is as petty as doing your hair. It'll be WORSE next time!" He says with a threatening voice that shut her up. "Now are you going to be late again?!"

Sakura shrunk backwards, and waved her hands in surrender. "No, I Promise I won't!!!"

Naruto smiled, going back to his happy self. "Good! Now let's get to our teamwork exercises."

Sasuke paled at the sight of Sakura. Man if that's what he does to Sakura, Sasuke would hate to see what he'd do to him. 

**Flashback End**

Team 7, besides Naruto, shivered at the memory. Tazuna was now even more frightened of what Naruto could do to him.

Naruto brought back the focus. "Well let's get on with it. Shall we."

They started walking to the land of waves. Eventually Sakura began questioning Tazuna about his country. "Tazuna-San?"

The oldman looked down at the girl, wondering what she wanted. "Uh huh?"

"You come from the land of waves right?"

Tazuna stared at her. "Yeah? What of it?"

"I'm just curious. Aren't there ninja there?"

Kakashi interjected, before Tazuna could get in an answer. "Actually, quite the contrary Sakura. You see. There are no ninja in the land of waves. In other countries, however. There are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures, where ninja reside. To the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They're independent, and have equal status. Now, a small island, like the land of waves, has natural protection from the sea. So there's no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess shinobi villages are: The lands of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together they are known as the five great Shinobi nations. The land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves, the land of water, the village hidden in the mist; the land of lightning, the village hidden in the clouds; the land of wind, the village hidden in the sand; and the land of earth, the village hidden in the stones. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage, which means Shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage-- These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja."

"Huh!? Then Lord Hokage's really important," Sakura exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. Hmmm. Is that old man really such a big deal? She wasn't buying it.

Kakashi knew her real thoughts. "Hey!!! You just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?! That's what you were thinking. Wasn't it Sakura!?"

Her whole body started shaking. "No!" She answered frightfully.

Kakashi smiled at her, not really caring what Sakura thought. It doesn't change anything. "Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C rank mission. So you can relax."

Instantly, Sakura felt the feeling of relief wash over her. "So we are not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja, or anything like that?"

Kakashi chuckled mildly. "Not likely." Although Tazuna does seem worried. He'll have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. 

A couple hours later, they pass a puddle on the side of the road.

A puddle, on a clear day like this, when it hasn't rained for 2 weeks. "Hold up a second guys. I wanna see something," Naruto says walking towards the puddle.

Oh now what! Sakura was already aggravated with the blonde's antics. "Naruto!!! What are you doing?"

The boy ignored her. He reached the puddle, and placed one of his lightning tags into the center. Everyone was clearly confused, until the puddle turned into 2 people, who were being electrified. Then it wore off after 20 seconds or so. 

With speed, Naruto didn't expect, the 2 figures whirled around him and wrapped their chains around Kakashi, pulling on it, and ripping him to shreds.

"Sensei!!!!" Sakura screamed, after witnessing the man's untimely demise.

"Now it's your turn brat!!!" Both the figures turned to the blond, wanting revenge for him electrocuting them. They charged at Naruto. They were about to wrap their chains around the blond. But he vanished from view. Half a second later, he reappeared behind the 2 ninja and chakra kicked them into a tree, knocking them out cold. "You can come out now Sensei!!!"

"What are you talking about, moron! Sensei is dead. We watched him get torn to shreds!!!" Sakura recalled.

Kakashi came out of his hiding spot from the trees above the group. "I'm not dead, Sakura," the man said, showing up right behind her. "Good job Naruto, Great work."

Sasuke kept getting angrier and angrier. He didn't even get a chance! Naruto totally beat those Chunin with one kick! How strong is he!!!!

Sakura glared at the Cyclops. "So why were you hiding Sensei? Were you trying to get us killed?"

Kakashi sighed. He was tired of this girl's obnoxious attitude. "No. I wanted to see how strong you've gotten. I must say, I'm disappointed in you guys. Except you Naruto. Next time leave some fighting for your teammates, okay." He gave an open eye smile. Then he turns his gaze onto Tazuna. "Something you wanna tell us. Like why are there ninjas after you."

Tazuna relented, having no choice but to tell the truth. "Alright fine. Do you know a man by the name of Gato."

Kakashi blinked. "Gato, as in, Gato The Shipping Magnate."

"Yes that's the one. About a year ago, he came to our land and took control of the ports. So everyone, even our lord is poor. We couldn't afford a higher rank mission."

Kakashi understood the man's plight. "Even so. This has left the mission parameters. This is now at least a B Rank mission. We have to go back."

Sakura turned toward Tazuna, a sad look on her face."I'm sorry. But we're only Genin. We don't have the skills for this kind of mission."

Naruto decided differently. "I'm gonna keep going."

Really? Kakashi mused. "Naruto, I know you're strong, but you can't do this by yourself."

"I also can't leave someone alone when they need help. This bridge is a sign of hope for him and the people of Wave. If I dont help, They're going to starve. I can't go back. I'm sorry."

"It seems, I won't be able to change your mind. So I guess we're coming too. Though be warned. The next Ninja will most likely be a Jonin."

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Alright. let's go Mr. Tazuna."

Tazuna felt blessed to have this kid helping him. Not because the blond was getting paid. But because, he genuinely wanted to. "Thank you so much."

Naruto shrugged it off. "No problem."

  
  



	6. Ch 5) Ambushed On The Road To Wave

A couple hours later, Naruto and the gang are still walking towards The Land Of Waves, when they come across a man and his boat.

Tazuna walked over to the man who was currently standing in the small canoe. "Sanji, Can you take us across the river please?"

The man, now known as Sanji, smiled. "Of course Tazuna," he answered. "But I'll be using the oars. It is vital that we remain as quiet as possible."

"Alright. Thank you." Tazuna stepped into the boat.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, followed suit, entering the boat as well. Naruto on the other hand, stood still. He stayed on land and just glared at the mode of transportation. It was as if the object had personally wronged him.

Kakashi was confused. "Naruto, are you Okay? Get in the boat."

"No way, I'll walk," Naruto replies, disdain in his voice.

"Naruto, quit being stupid and get in the boat!!!" Sakura says, somehow being loud and quiet at the same time.

Naruto was adamant. "No thanks, I'm good." He walks out onto the water as if it was land, shocking everyone, even Kakashi.

"Naruto, how are you able to do that?" Sasuke was jealous that there was another ability that Naruto possessed that he himself did not.

The blond wasn't even showing off at the moment. He really did not think it was such a big deal. "It's just a chakra control technique." The boy shrugs. "Sensei can do it too."

Kakashi was still amazed. "Yes, but not for very long. I'm curious, Naruto. How long can you do it?"

"Just a few hours," the blond answers nonchalantly.

That's amazing, his chakra reserves and control are way above even the most elite Jonin. "Well since you can maintain it. I guess you won't need the boat. Let's go Sanji."

The man complied. "Alright, but remember, we must be really quiet."

**Time skip (Under bridge)**

Kakashi held Tazuna to his end of the bargain. "So Tazuna, tell us more about the situation with Gato."

The bridge builder tensed up, hoping that the Sensei had forgotten. "Well he came here about a year ago, along with all the goons and rogue Ninja he hires. Then he took control of the ports, seizing all of our assets."

Everything clicked into place for Naruto. "That makes sense. Given the fact that your country is surrounded by water. Taking over the ports gives someone complete control over what goes out, and what comes in. Allowing him to cut off trade, and make the country itself incredibly poor."

Tazuna was relieved someone understood. "Yes. That's why I'm building my bridge. So we can once again trade with neighboring countries and return Wave to its status of prosperity in the nation's economy."

"But won't Gato just take control of the bridge as well?" Granted, Naruto figures he could easily get rid of the man and his thugs. But he wasn't sure how Kakashi would feel about that outcome.

Tazuna looked sheepish. "I was kind of hoping you guys could take care of him as well."

"Our mission was just to protect you while you finished building your bridge, but I'll think about taking care of Gato." Naruto was right. Kakashi was not keen on the idea of having to kill someone on his team's first outing from the village. But he might end up having to forgo that train of thought.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei!"

The boat captain was getting annoyed. "Shhh!! Quiet down," he demands in a whisper.

"Sorry," Tazuna says, quietly this time.

**20 minutes later**

Naruto and the gang arrive on shore, and start walking toward Tazuna's place. 2 minutes later Naruto stops and throws a kunai into a bush, scaring Sakura, and causing a bunny to jump out in fright.

"NARUTO!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP SHOWING OFF!!!"

Naruto ignored her. That bunny is still in it’s winter coat. Shouldn't it be brown by now? Which means it's been kept indoors. A substitution!! 

There's a whooshing sound in the air.

"Everybody duck!!!!" Both Kakashi and Naruto instructed, having the same revelation.

Naruto pulled Sakura and Sasuke to the ground, while Kakashi grabbed Tazuna. Just in time too. A giant sword flew right over their heads, and lodged itself in a tree. Naruto looked up and saw a figure standing on the massive hilt staring down at them. He recognized him from a bingo book that Kurama had him study. "Zabuza Momochi, A.K.A. Demon Of The Bloody Mist!!! I should have known it would be you."

Zabuza was momentarily shocked that this simple genin knew who he was, but he showed no sign of it. "So, one of the Genin is competent after all," he says mocking the blond, trying to rile him up.

Naruto kept a calm demeanor, and went to attack. However, Kakashi cut him off with an arm in front of him.

"No, Naruto!!! This is an S Ranked Jonin level ninja! It's too dangerous" Kakashi says to his blond genin, even though... he had an inkling that Naruto could beat him. But the sensei didn't want to take any chances that he could be wrong. "I'll face him!" He pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

Sasuke saw this of course. So he does have a Sharingan, but how is he an Uchiha?

"Alright Sensei." Naruto says, wanting to respect the man's wishes.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan! No wonder the demon Brothers failed," Zabuza mused.

Kakashi corrected him. "Actually... that was all Naruto's doing," he says matter of factly, while gesturing to the blonde boy.

Zabuza was intrigued. "Interesting. no matter, he still won't be a challenge. Genin like him don't know what it really means to be a ninja. They've never tasted blood. When I became a Genin, I already knew what it was like to kill."

Sakura was confused, "Sensei. What's he talking about?"

Kakashi grimaced. He knew that name sounded familiar! "10 years ago, the hidden mist Genin exam was forced to change, due to unforeseen consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" Is this guy dangerous or something, Sasuke wondered. Well besides the fact that he is a Jonin.

Naruto finished his Sensei's explanation. "Out of nowhere, a kid showed up and murdered the entire class, in the blink of an eye!"

Sakura was appalled. "NO WAY!!! THAT'S AWFUL!!!!"

Zabuza had an evil grin on his face. "That's right. Friends you studied with, and ate with. They're pitted against each other for the final exam, and I slaughtered them all!!!" 

The mist Jonin rushes towards Kakashi, sword drawn. Zabuza swings the giant blade and it clashes with a kunai that Kakashi pulls out at the last second. Next He swung the massive weapon at the Konoha Jonin's legs, causing him to have to jump in mid air, to avoid injury. Zabuza used this to his advantage and kicked Kakashi in the stomach, hard ,sending him spiraling into the ground. The missing nin charges forward, winding up a swing and Kakashi dodges it jumping into the water. 

"Fool," Zabuza announces, as he begins to make hand signs. "Water Prison Jutsu!!" Kakashi was instantly trapped inside a ball of water.

"What kind of Jutsu is this?!!!" Sakura screamed. after witnessing the technique.

"Water style. We studied it in the Academy. Remember? There's 5 styles of Jutsu a Ninja can use," Naruto answers.

Oh yeah, Sakura remembered. But not wanting to seem less intelligent than Naruto, she lied. "I know that Naruto. I just wanted to make sure you did." She looked to see the Blond's reaction, but he showed no emotion on his face. Damn what is going on with him lately, he's totally different. She still was not accepting that Naruto wasn't actually stupid.

The Jinjuriki chose to ignore her. The boy was too busy thinking about how to save Kakashi "Sasuke. I have a plan, wanna help?"

"No thank you, a plan from you is bound to be a failure." Sasuke says this out of arrogance. He understands Naruto is actually quite capable as a ninja. When Sasuke looked to Naruto, he was surprised to see him taking on Zabuza all alone. The raven looked back at Kakashi and realized Naruto was fighting a clone. He decided to work with the blond. After all, he couldn't be shown up, could he? "What's Your plan?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto calls into existence several clones, and they all move to attack Zabuza. 

The mist nin shoves them all off him, allowing Naruto to mark the rogue ninja with his Hiraishin seal without the man's knowledge. 

One of the clones runs to Sasuke, and throws the Uchiha, a giant Shuriken. "Sasuke, Catch!!!"

Sasuke jumps up, catching the projectile easily. Nice plan Naruto. The Uchiha then pulls out his own, identical shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken Jutsu!!" Sasuke throws the weapon at the real Zabuza, to which the man jumps up, and the blade flies past, right below his legs. Then the second one comes out of the shadow of the first, and approaches Zabuza's head, forcing the man to have to duck in mid air.

"Nice try ki-." He blanks when he notices Sasuke smirking. Behind Zabuza, the second Shuriken transformed into a Naruto clone, who then threw a Kunai at Zabuza's arm, causing him to pull out of the prison, effectively destroying the Jutsu.

"Wind release: Great Breakthrough" The real Naruto announces, appearing right next to a shocked Zabuza. The blond blows out a huge gust of air out of his mouth at point blank range. The Hidden Mist-Nin goes flying back into a tree, knocking him out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

  
  



	7. Ch 6) The Dark Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these later chapters have not been edited. That's why they are still in script format. I will edit them when I have time.

Sasuke was stunned. "What, but when did he-?" He thought back to when all the Naruto clones surrounded Zabuza. "So that's when." He then saw Naruto, heading towards a knocked out Zabuza, while Kakashi was pulling himself onto the water. 2 projectiles flew out of a bush, striking Zabuza in the neck. 

"What!?" Kakashi walked over to Zabuza, and placed two fingers on his throat, in an effort to see if he could find a pulse. "He's dead!"

"Where'd those needles come from!" Sakura was looking around frantically.

Kakashi studied the weapons. "Senbon needles. They are usually used by Medic-nins." A figure jumped out of the nearby bush to reveal themselves. "A hidden mist Hunter-Nin?"

"Thank you for taking care of Zabuza," the hunter-nin replies. "I have been hunting him down for months now. I must dispose of the body at once." With that said, he makes a one hand seal and disappears in a blue haze, with Zabuza on his shoulders.

"Kakashi-Sensei. What's a hunter-Nin?" Sakura asks, not fully understanding the events that just passed in a matter of moments, especially that Naruto just took down a Jonin Ninja, that even their Sensei could not defeat. Then again, Sasuke did help, so she chalked it up to him being the reason they were able to beat him.

"A hunter-Nin is a specially trained Ninja, who knows the body's anatomy inside and out," Kakashi begins to explain. "They know where to strike to cause the maximum damage to their target. Their job is to hunt down missing or Rogue Ninja, kill them, and dispose of the body. That way, they preserve their village's secrets and Jutsus. For example, if I was killed by an enemy Ninja, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed."

"Oh! That makes sense."

"From the look of it, judging by his height and voice, he's probably not that much older than you Naruto."

"Yeah," the blond replies, not really finding it of much importance.

Sakura, however, was astounded. "What! How could that be possible?"

Kakashi turned towards his pink haired student. "Well believe it or not Sakura, there are Ninja younger than you, but stronger than me." Like Naruto probably, he added as an afterthought.

"That's Amazing!"

"Well, we should probably get going. Lead the way Tazuna," Kashi instructed the bridge master.

"Yes....of course." He responds, still flabbergasted with the fact that Naruto beat someone that his own Sensei was struggling with. Not only that, but the blond also made it look easy, and from the looks of it, he didn't even break a sweat. Tazuna decided then and there never to underestimate Naruto ever again. 

They started walking towards Tazuna's place, when Kakashi fainted all of the sudden.

Sakura jumped. "Kakashi-Sensei. Are you alright!!"

"Relax Sakura, he's just tired from over using the Sharingan. It puts a lot of strain on the body, especially when you're not actually an Uchiha," Naruto says calmly and knowingly, which made Sasuke more than a little suspicious.

"How do you know so much about the Sharingan, Naruto?" Sasuke was starting to get angry that Naruto isn't even an Uchiha, yet he knows more about it than him.

Naruto ignored Uchiha's questioning. "That's not important right now, Sasuke. We need to get Kakashi to Tazuna's place, so he can rest." He took out one of his storage seals and infused some chakra into it. Then he touched Kakashi, and the man disappeared. He looked to Tazuna. "Shall we continue?"

Tazuna blinked several times. What just happened. "Yes, my house is just a ways down the road. Follow me." He gestures towards the horizon with his arm. "By the way Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do with Kakashi?"

"I put him in one of my storage seals. That way he's easier to carry."

"Alright," Tazuna relents, still not completely understanding the subject of sealing. He's just a civilian from an island with no Ninja. Can you blame him for not knowing really anything about them?

**Tazuna's House (10 Minutes later)**

The gang arrives at Tazuna's place, and his Daughter Tsunami, shows them to a guest room, where they could leave Kakashi to rest. Naruto unseals both Kakashi and a cot for him to sleep on, from another one of his scrolls. He tucked him in with a blanket over his face, before pulling down the mask, knowing Kakashi doesn't want people seeing what he looks like. Then he left to go back downstairs.

"How is Kakashi-San?" Tsunami asks, when Naruto makes it down the steps.

Naruto gives her a small smile. "Fine. I left him lying down in my travel cot, so he could rest comfortably. He should be up in a couple hours or so."

Tsunami smiles. "Well that was nice of you."

Naruto shrugs it off. "It's no problem really. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway."

"I'm glad he's in such good hands. I made some food, would you like some? I'm sure you must be hungry after your journey," Tsunami asks kindly.

Naruto gives her another smile, before rejecting her offer. "No thank you, I need to go train." If he was honest, he really wasn't that hungry. When he gave Kurama control over his senses, it had some after effects. One being he could store food in his system for longer periods of time than other people, allowing him to be able to eat less often. which is handy on long missions. "I'm gonna leave one of my clones upstairs, to keep an eye on Kakashi." He made the necessary hand signs, and sent the clone to Kakashi. Then the blond left out the door, and down the road.

Sakura stared at the door Naruto had just left through. "That's strange. I expected Naruto to be the most hungry out of all of us, given the fact that he's the weakest link on the team, and would need it the most." She remarks rather rudely.

"Hnn," Sasuke grunts with his signature look of indifference. But on the inside he was wondering 2 things. 1) Why isn't Naruto hungry, when he himself is starving and 2) What kind of training does he do without the Sensei. "I'm going to go for a walk." He slides out of his chair, and heads toward the door.

"Can I co-" Before Sakura was even done voicing her question, Sasuke was already out the door. "Damn it!!"

Tsunami smirked at the entire ordeal. "Someone has a crush." 

Sakura jumped in her chair. "Whaa--?!! I don't, I mean he's not, ok yes. I really like him. He's cool, mysterious, handsome." She says dreamily, with hearts in her eyes.

Tsunami wasn't impressed "I see," She says, questioning some of the traits about the boy, given by the fan girl.

Sakura immediately went on the defensive. "What's that supposed to mean!!?" She responds, having caught the underlying apathy in the older women's tone.

"Nothing," Tsunami answers, with her arms in the air in surrender. She was still not sure if she liked this girl or found her irritatingly dense.

**With Naruto (Inside The Mindscape)**

"Alright Kuruma! What are we doing today?"

**"Walk out onto the water, and I'll show you."**

Naruto listened and walked onto the water. 

Kuruma smirks. The fox throws both a kunai and a Shuriken at Naruto. 

The blond does a backflip and jumps to the side, avoiding both. 

**"Impressive, you've learned."**

"Well I've had a lot of help from a friend, after your little stunt that day."

**Flashback (2 Years ago)**

**The Last few weeks Kurama has noticed that Naruo has been really impatient, and has shown signs of extreme arrogance. He’s hopeful that his training for today will knock some sense into the blond.**

"Come on Kuruma, what type of training are we going to do" Naruto asks, quite impatiently.

**"Relax Kit, now here. Put on this blindfold" Kurama tells him, handing Naruto a long strip of black cloth.**

Why?"

**"Because I said so!"**

"Alright no need to get testy." Naruto wraps the blindfold around his eyes, making sure he couldn't see anything at all, and waits for further instruction. He was starting to get impatient. At that moment, a Kunai whizzed through the air and impaled itself in his shoulder. "Hey!!"

**"Calm down, while you remain in the mindscape you can't actually be hurt, remember?"**

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that cool feature."

**"The training we are going to do today is heightening your senses, so you can battle even if you're blinded. Given my control over your senses it should come easier to you than other people."**

"Ok lets start!!"

**"First walk out onto the water using your sense of smell to guide you."**

"Alright, this will be a piece of cake."

**"I warned you about getting Cocky Naruto. It's dangerous."**

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Let's just do this already!!!" He started to walk letting his sense of smell guide him... right smack dab into a tree.

**Kurama face faulted. "Yeah, a total piece of cake. Too bad the goal was not to run into a tree or else I'd be bowing down to your greatness." The beast put as much sarcasm into his voice as possible. Which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.**

Naruto glared at him. "Whatever!! That was just my first time. No one is perfect at the very start." He tried again, got a little closer to the lake, but crashed right into a rock. Once again he got further, before tripping over a log. Now he was getting annoyed.

**"Don't just try to find the lake, watch out for the scent of objects in your path as well."**

"I GOT IT!!!!" Naruto responds rather ticked off that he didn't think of that in the first place, given how smart he was. He eventually made his way to the water and walked out onto the middle of the lake. "Now what?"

**"Come back, conjure up 50 clones, and have them all do it over until they can do it flawlessly. That means no bumping, crashing, tripping, or stepping on anything but the ground and the water. Once you can do that with all of them, then will continue onto the next part of the training."**

"Come on I just did it. Isn't once enough for someone like me?"

**Kuruma blinked. "What exactly do you mean, by someone like you."**

Naruto began listing titles on his fingers. "Prodigy, awesome, amazing, strong, infallible. You know?"

**"Uh huh." He really had to put a stop to that as soon as possible. He figures he will show the boy that he's not as 'Infallible' as he thinks.**

"So does that mean I don't have to do it again?"

**"No, you still have to do it."**

"Oh come on!!!"

**"Do as I have instructed, or I will not train you anymore. Do I make myself clear?"**

Naruto stayed silent, frowning at the water.

**Kurama asks again, louder this time: "I SAID, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!?"**

"Finnne!!! Gosh I'll do it."

**"Good, now get to work!!**

Naruto takes off the blindfold, walks back to his previous location, does the Kage Bunshin Jutsu, and finally, he instructs every one of his clones to tie the blindfold around their eyes until they absolutely can't see anything but the color of the cloth. 

"Make sure you look out for the smells and sounds of other things as you navigate to the lake." He says, reminding his clones of the tip that Kuruma gave him just a few minutes ago. 

After an hour of mess ups, each of his clones eventually got to the lake without any mishaps, making sure not to step on any bugs as well, just as Kuruma had instructed. The hardest part for Naruto and his clones was not stepping on any bugs due to the faint sound they would make as they scurried across the ground. "Now What!?" He was still angry at himself for not being as awesome as he proclaimed.

**"Disperse all the clones and do it again, without making any mistakes."**

Naruto did as he was told, though very begrudgingly. Luckily, he had no problems, so Kuruma decided to go onto the next part. 

**"Good job. Now the hard part. I'm going to start throwing all kinds of weapons at you as I did earlier. I want you to avoid them as best as you can."**

"Ok, I'm ready." Right away a kunai and shuriken lodged into his stomach, one after the other. "Oomph!!" Naruto grunted, and was upset at how he didn't even hear them coming.

**"I thought you said you were ready," Kurama says, clearly mocking him.**

"Again!!" He heard the sound this time, and sidestepped to avoid them. "Ha-" A Kunai hit him right in the forehead. "What the heck was that!!!?"

**"You can't stop and gloat. Always expect there's more to come. If you don't, it could be the difference between success or failure in battle." He hoped Naruto would get over his pride and take what he was saying to heart, but it didn't seem to be working. He'll just have to try harder.**

"Just go again!!! I can do this!! He back flipped over a kunai, sidestepped a Shuriken, ducked under another Kunai, and pressed off the water to jump over a couple more Kunai and Shuriken. This continued for a few minutes of Naruto dodging everything he could. Eventually though, he got tired, and became sluggish with his movements. A couple minutes later, he was too slow to avoid a Senbon needle that struck him in the knee as he was landing from avoiding a demon wind Shuriken that came out of nowhere, to which he only barely avoided. "What kind of weapon-" He pants "is this?!" He exclaimed clearly exhausted.

**"It's called a Senbon needle. It's particularly handy for medical Ninjutsu and used by Hunter-Nins."**

"I see. So I'm guessing you want me to make 50 clones and do it again until I don't get hit for a certain amount of time?"

**"You guessed it, genius," He responds sarcastically.**

Naruto ignored the sarcasm and created 50 clones. Kuruma once again started hurling weapons at all of the clones and him at the same time. This went on for a couple hours, until he could avoid all the weapons for 5 minutes, without any of his clones being hit by a weapon. He dispersed them and swayed a little off balance, due to the fact that this was the second time he had to go through the memory overload in the past day. Once Naruto was stable again, Kuruma started ambushing him with dozens of flying weapons, to which he successfully avoided for 15 minutes, until Kuruma stopped and smiled at him. 

" **Good job kit!"**

Naruto turned to the Kyuubi and smiled. Then he lost consciousness. Even though he can't feel pain, he can still experience fatigue. 

**He lasted longer than Kurama thought he would. Even considering his abnormal amounts of stamina.**

**Next Day (Still inside the mindscape)**

Naruto woke up, and looked around for a while. Then the events of the previous day came back to him like a bullet train. "Ow!! My head!!"

**"So, you're finally awake!" Lets hope his Pride is gone too. "Are you ready for the next part of the training," he asks, a smirk present on his face.**

"There's more!" Naruto paled at this new found information. He was sure he looked like a ghost right now.

**"Of course! It's not enough to just dodge and avoid attacks, you need to learn to defend yourself against weapons as well."**

"Of course it isn't. Alright let's go" 

**Kyuubi was able to hear the dread in his tone but continued anyway. "Good. Now we're going to start working on your Bukijutsu (weapon skills). Unfortunately I've never needed this particular skill, so I can't' help you here."**

"What!! Then how am I going to learn!?". Naruto was worried. There was no one else who would train him.

**"You'll have to find somebody else to train you in this, sorry!"**

"Ok. Let me think about my options. I can't ask the old man, he's probably busy doing paper work or something. I can't ask Teuchi, cause he's not a Ninja, neither is Ayame. There is a girl in the academy named Tenten who specializes in weapons. I guess I could ask her." He wonders if she'll help him though. She doesn't seem to hate him, like everybody else. "I guess I really don't have anything to lose. I might as well ask. What's the worse she could do, say no." With that said he left to find Tenten, Disappearing out of his mindscape, and heading into town.

**Konoha (1 hour later)**

Naruto has been searching all throughout town with no luck of finding her, until he remembered that she and her family owned a weapons shop not far from the ramen stand. "Here it is," he says, glad he finally found it. He walks in to find her sitting behind the counter, with a bored expression on her face. "Hey Tenten."

"Do I know you?" She asks, never actually having paid attention to him in the academy.

Naruto gaped. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. We both go to the Ninja Academy. I'm a year below you. Ring any bells"

Tenten blinked. "Nope, sorry," she said, a sheepish look on her face.

Naruto relented. "That's alright. Anyway, I had a favor I wanted to ask of you."

The girl perked up at this. "Yeah?" She asked, suddenly curious of what the blonde wanted from her.

"Since you specialize in weapons. I was wondering if you could help me work on my bukjutsu?" 

She thought about it for a second, then figured, hey she's got nothing else better to do. "Sure, but not right now. I've got to work, but I'm off in a few hours. I could help you then," she says, a smile taking over her previous bored expression.

Few, he was worried she wouldn't help for a second there. "Thanks" Naruto gives her a smile, relieved. "So I'll see you in a few hours then. How does 2 o'clock sound?"

The young girl nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds fine. See you later," she says waving to him, as he begins to depart from the shop.

"Later!" With that stress off his shoulders, he walks back to one of the training grounds to do his workout routine.

Well this is an interesting turn of events. On the bright side, she will no longer be bored out of her mind today. She smiled before regaining the same far off look she had when Naruto entered, waiting for a customer.

**With Naruto (1:45)**

Naruto was finishing his workout routine when he remembered something. He forgot to tell Tenten where to meet him. "I guess I have to go back to her store, wait. I can just send one of my clones." He made the necessary hand sign, and sent the clone off to meet Tenten, to tell her where to find him. 

**With The Naruto clone (Tenten's shop 1:55)**

The clone walked in, right as Tenten was coming out, and they bumped right into each other.

"Umph, oh I'm sorry." The clone apologized getting back up.

Tenten smiled, when she realized who it was. "That's alright. It's a good thing you came though. We never discussed a location to meet at."

The Naruto Clone smiled. That was exactly what he was there for. "That's actually why I came back in the first place. He wants you to meet him at training ground 7"

Tenten tilted her head to the side, in confusion. "Who's he?" What's with the use of the third person like reference to himself.

"Naruto," the clone answered.

Tenten was even more confused. "Aren't you Naruto?"

"Sort of. I'm a clone."

"But you're just an illusion. Wouldn't it have been better for him to tell me himself, since nothing you learn will transfer to him?"

The clone smirked. "I'm not an illusion. I'm actually a shadow clone. So what I learn will be transferred to the original," he explained. "He sent me so he could finish his workout regiment."

"Oh, I've heard of that. WAIT." She displayed a shocked expression, "Isn't that a Jonin level skill. How could he possibly have enough Chakra to maintain it for this long, let alone do it in the first place?" Wasn't Naruto a year behind her? He shouldn't have enough Chakra to use it, regardless of knowing how to do the Jutsu or not.

"Naruto's a special person, let's just leave it at that."

"Alright, but I wanna know sometime," she says, suddenly very intrigued with the young blond boy.

The Clone shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he'll tell you eventually."

"I hope so."

"Well, I've done my job here. So I'm gonna disperse now." He looked back up towards the girl. "Remember, Training Ground 7." Then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Tenten alone with her thoughts.

Well that was unexpected. She left to find the Training Ground, with a new interest in the boy.

**Back with Naruto**

He finished his final sit up, when the memory of his clone flooded into his brain. Maybe he will tell her sometime. Yeah, that'll happen, NOT.

**Kurama sighed. "If you become friends with this girl, you should consider telling her. It would do you some good to have someone who you can hangout with and talk to, besides me of course."**

"I'll think about it," he says, still doubting if he will actually ever tell anyone. He'd have to really trust them, and right now. There was no one like that who didn't already know the secret about him. 

Tenten showed up as he finished that thought. "Hey Naruto. Are you ready for the training?" She smiled, walking up to the boy.

He smiled as well. "Definitely. let's begin."

"Okay." She nods her head. "But first. I want to gauge your skills as of now."

They both took out their Kunai and ran at each other. With a loud clang of metal against metal, the Kunai intercepted each other. Tenten pulled back and swung at his leg, to which Naruto jumped back to avoid. He then threw the Kunai at her, and she ducked under it easily. The girl used his moment of surprise to her advantage, and rushed him. Before the blond knew it, there was a gash straight through his jacket that left a thin trail of blood across his chest.

"I'm sorr-'' She began to apologize for taking their little spar too far. But paused as she notices the wound healing. Then it was completely non existent. "How-"

Naruto interrupted her. "It's alright. I heal fast," He says, trying to make her feel better.

"Is that one of the things that makes you special?" She asked, remembering the conversation she had earlier with his clone.

Naruto blinked. "What?" He asked, confused. Then he remembered his clone's memories. "Oh yeah. that's one of them."

"How many are there."

"A few, but you don't have to worry about that right now. Let's get back to training," He brings the attention back to their fighting, wanting to avoid the topic of him, before he says something he shouldn't.

Naruto came at her again, this time with both Kunai and shuriken. He threw the first Kunai at her, and the second one to where he predicted she'd dodge to. With speed he couldn't even see, she blocked the second Kunai, before it hit her in the stomach. Thinking she was distracted, the blond hurled the five Shuriken in his hand at an angle where they would intercept her on the sides, and to his bewilderment, she easily jumped up and out of range, while the 5 shuriken instead hit each other, and were cancelled out.

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock. "Wow!!! You're really good." Sure she specialized in this type of combat, but she was still just 11 years old after all. 

Tenten blushed. "Thank you. I try." She smirked, a pretend cocky attitude in her tone. "You're good as well. Where'd you learn how to aim so accurately?" She was surprised by his show of skill.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Alright, well now that I know your skill. I can train you more effectively. First, Bukijutsu is a lot like Taijutsu, just with weapons instead of your hands and feet. For example. Let's say you were to slug someone in the cheek or neck. It's the same motion with your arm, the only difference is now your holding a weapon. So it's going to be the thing that does damage, instead of your fist. Do you get it?" She asked, hoping her little lecture wasn't too much information at one time.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I got it. I catch on quick, so you don't have to worry about making your explanations detailed to the point where it'll be too much to comprehend. At least not with me anyway. With other people, you probably want to simplify it. Just for future reference."

"Good to know. Now of course that tip doesn't always apply. It depends on the weapon you're using. For instance. If you're using a sword that's held similarly to the way you hold a Kunai, then the rule applies. But if you're using a Katana or something like that, then the motion will of course be different. Like I said, it depends on the weapon."

Naruto nods his head in understanding. "That makes sense."

"Next, it's obvious I don't have to teach you accurate weapon throwing for projectile weapons. Keep in mind though, the weight of the weapon determines how difficult it is to use accurately. Let's focus on your close combat Bukijutsu skills for now."

**Kurama alerted Naruto in his head. "One thing I just thought of Kit. Utilize your senses to figure out where she's going to try to strike you. Good luck."**

Naruto face faulted. Of course, why didn't he think of that?

"Are you alright Naruto?" She asked having seen him just standing there as if he was deep in thought.

"Yeah I'm good," he responds. He's got to be careful talking to Kurama when he's around people.

"OK, if you say so. Are you ready to spar again?"

"Let's do this thing."

They rushed at each other again, with Naruto trying a swipe at her leg. She saw the move and moved her leg back and out of reach of the weapon. Using her momentum she swung her leg back to the previous position, adding to her overall speed, while swinging her arm that had the kunai at Naruto's abdomen. He however, utilized his sense of sound, and heard it coming. So he flipped back to avoid it. While she was stunned that he was able to dodge, Naruto rushed back at her and cut her on the arm.

Teten grabbed her arm. "Ahhh." How did he do that, his skill has already increased since our spar earlier, how is that even possible.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Here give me your arm, I'll heal it for you."

The kunoichi was astounded. "You can heal other people as well?" She asked, even more amazed with the boy than she was before. She extended her arm out to him.

Naruto smirked at her. "yeah, good thing too. I tend to get carried away when I'm training. This may sting a little, but the feeling will go away after a couple seconds." He said as he took her arm, and started pouring his Chakra into her. So her scar would be able to heal exponentially fast.

She watched in amazement, at how like with the scar on his chest earlier, the mark on her arm disappeared, as if it never was there in the first place. It hurt for a little bit like he said it would, but after it was done, her arm felt stronger than it was before "That's a useful ability to have, I guess you'll be like the medic on your Genin team."

Naruto pondered on that thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess." He hadn't really thought of the idea of using his healing ability for anyone but himself, until now that is.

"Question?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his attention towards her once again.

"Are the Muscles in my arm supposed to feel stronger than they already were?"

"Yes, it's because when I healed you, my chakra also repaired any damage done to your arm muscles prior to today. I can do the same for the rest of your body if you want me to?"

Tenten blushed.

Naruto's face paled. "WAIT, that came out wrong. What I meant was, I can take your arm again, but this time send my Chakra all throughout your body. That way it will heal any and all damage done to you during your lifetime." Naruto explained trying to fix the misunderstanding in his previous statement.

"That'd be nice." She said, still blushing at her previous thoughts that entered her young mind, surrounding the misunderstood statement. 

This time when Naruto grabbed her arm, he sent his Chakra everywhere in her body.

After the pain subsided, it actually felt really nice and soothing. She could get used to this feeling. After he let go, she felt so much looser and less constricted with her movements. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, you feel better now?"

"Totally, so much better."

"If I may ask, what does it feel like? With me it comes subconsciously, and I've always had the ability. So I don't really know the difference."

"It feels like my whole body just loosened, and I can move it more freely now."

"Cool, you wanna get back to the spar now?"

"Sure."

**Time skip**

It's been a couple weeks since Naruto has met Tenten, and in that time they've become good friends. They Train with each other almost everyday from 2 o'clock-7 o'clock. Her curfew is 9, and she likes to hang out with her other friends for the remaining hour and a half, before she has to go home. She told Naruto she wanted to meet up with him today, but she wouldn't tell him for what reason. So here he was at their usual Training Ground, which is Training Ground #7, waiting for her to show up. After a couple minutes, he saw her running towards him.

"Hey Naruto! Sorry I'm late, my dad had to hold me for a few minutes longer to handle some extra customers."

Naruto gave her a smile "That's okay. So why'd you wanna meet me here?"

"I have something for you." She said handing him a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper, with a red bow.

"Thank you! You didn't have to get me anything though." He said, shocked. No one besides The Third Hokage had ever given him a gift. It gave him a feeling of true friendship, that he's never had with someone close to him age wise before. He unwrapped the bow and paper to find a small black box. He opened it up to reveal dark orange fingerless gloves with metal plates for defense over the front of them. "Thanks a lot Tenten" He said as he gave her a hug in appreciation.

"You're welcome! There's a cool feature with the metal plates though."

"Oh yeah?"

"I remembered you were an Uzumaki, and I know they excel at Fuinjutsu. So I had my dad create the metal plates with the ability to seal extra weapons, like Kunai and Shuriken so you'll never run out of tools on missions.

"That's awesome!!! Tell your dad I said thank you to him as well."

"I will."

"Now how can I repay you?"

"You don't have to, it's nice giving gifts to friends."

"I want to though." An idea suddenly popped into the boy's head. "Oh I know, here come with me." He started to walk away from the training ground, with her following beside him.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see. 

A couple minutes later Naruto came to a stop in front of one of his favorite places in the village, Ichiraku Ramen.

"You like ramen right?" He was hoping she did, this was one of the only restaurants that took his business.

"Yeah I like ramen." She replied, unknowingly filling him with a sense of relief.

"Then let's head in, shall we?" They walked under the curtains hanging from the roof of the stand and began to look over the menu. "Hey old man, I'll have the miso ramen with extra pork.”

"Naruto!! Long time no see kid. Where have you been lately?”

"Training, studying, and going to the Academy.”

"Alright, and what will your friend be having?" Teuchi asked, gesturing to the young girl beside him.

"I'll have the same thing, just no extra pork please."

"Ok, Ayame!

"Yes father?" She Came out of the kitchen and noticed Naruto with his new friend. "Oh!! Who's this?"

"This is my new friend Tenten. We met a couple weeks ago.”

"Good for you Naruto, You finally made a friend your age. So what did you need, father?"

"I need you to make 2 bowls of miso ramen. One with extra pork, and one regular for Naruto and his friend."

"Will do." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen once again.

Tenten was confused. What did Ayame mean by ‘finally made a friend his age?’ Doesn't he have any other friends? "Hey Naruto?”

"Hmm?"

"What did Ayame mean? Don't you have other friends beside me?" She was starting to get concerned for the boy sitting next to her.

"No, you're the first."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you, maybe later when we're older?"

"Okay, when were older." Now she was even more confused. A minute later, their food was set in front of them, and they proceeded to eat in a bit of an uncomfortable silence.

They continued to be friends and train together occasionally. Still to this day they train together, but considerably less often, now that they're both on genin teams.

**Flashback end**

**"Yeah, she's been a really good friend to you over the 2 years you've known her. I still think you should tell her about everything."**

"I will soon, I'm just waiting for the right moment. Maybe after the Chunin Exams."

**Sasuke's P.O.V. (2 hours later)**

After he went for a walk, Sasuke came across Naruto in a field. The blond said he was going to train, but he was just sitting there with his legs crossed. Sasuke waited a few minutes, to see if he would do anything, but he just continued to sit there.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Sasuke was walking towards Naruto, wondering how the heck was this training? Naruto, having sensed him coming, opened his eyes and turned to look at him.

"Can I help you with something, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, you can tell me how you're so much stronger than me when your idea of training is sitting on your butt, doing nothing!!!!

"This isn't the only type of training I do Sasuke. There are many others, you just happened to show up a couple minutes ago when I was in the middle of this type of training."

"How do you know if I just showed up a couple minutes ago. I could have been watching you the entire time."

"I know for a fact that you only showed up a couple minutes ago."

"How so?"

"Because, that's when I started to sense you."

"You can sense me? How?" He was even more intrigued with the blond's skill.

"I can't tell you." After that, Naruto walked back to the house, while Sasuke tried to think about how sitting and doing nothing was an effective form of training. nothing came to mind, so he just blew it off and walked back to the house a little ways behind Naruto.

**With Zabuza and The Hunter Nin (Third Person's P.O.V.)**

In the middle of a clearing, we find Zabuza unconscious with The Hunter Nin kneeling beside him. The Hunter Nin unwraps a tool scroll, and takes out a pair of scissors, reaching towards Zabuza's face.

"First I'll cut off the bandages to drain the blood." Just then Zabuza wakes up and grabs the Hunter Nin's arm, stopping her from what she was doing.

"That's enough, let me do it." He pulls down the wrappings, revealing his sharp shark like teeth and glares at her. "Brutal as always Haku" He said as he began to yank the needles out of his neck.

"You're the one who's brutal Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will die."

"How long are you going to wear that ridiculous mask! Take it off!!"

"I have fond memories of this mask. Plus it proved pretty useful in tricking that Ninja. If i hadn't intervened, you'd be dead. There's no doubt about that." 

"Putting me in a temporary death like state is fine, but you didn't have to do it through the pressure points in my neck! Cruel as always, I think you enjoy it."

"It was the only sure way, and I didn't want to scar your flawless body. You'd complain about that even more." She said smiling at him. "The neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle, so I can go straight through to the pressure points."

Zabuza tries to get up, but grunts in pain when he realizes he is barely able to move.

"Don't try to move, it's futile. Your body will be out of commission for at least a week. Of course knowing you with your stubborn attitude, you might be able to move even sooner than that." 

"So innocent, but yet so clever. A rare combination. That's why I keep you around."

"I'm still just a kid, what else would you expect?" She stands up and looks out towards the water. "The mist is cleared. Next time, will you be alright?"

"Next time, I won't underestimate that kid. My blade will be the last thing he sees, before I run him through!!!" He said, narrowing his eyes, vowing to put an end to Naruto, no matter what. He does not take the fact that he was beaten by a kid lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope it did not take too long. Now about the pairings. I have decided to make it a Naruino relationship, and a Naruten friendship. The Naruino wont happen until Shippuden, I want it to build overtime, not happen way to fast. Plus remember she still does not know about Naruto's act, which will make it more interesting as their relationship develops. I will try to update soon. Thanks to all my readers for your support. Have a good night, and I'll see you next time. Later!!!


	8. Ch 7) Tree Climbing and Getting Stronger

**Tazuna's house (Third person's P.O.V.)**

After Naruto and Sasuke get back to Tazuna's place, they head up to Kakashi's room, and see that he's awake. The Sensei looked as if he was waiting for them. Their suspicion was proved correct, when they noticed Sakura kneeling beside Kakashi's cot staring at them expectantly.

"Naruto," the Sensei began. "Sasuke, come over here. There's something I need to tell all 3 of you." It was time to start taking this mission seriously.

They both walked over, and sat next to Sakura, waiting for Kakashi to continue.

"What is it Sensei?" The Sensei's tone made Sakura worried.

"I have reason to believe that Zabuza is still alive." He looked to see his students' reaction, and was not surprised to see that only Sakura and Sasuke were shocked. If Naruto really was as smart as he seems, he probably came up with the same conclusion himself.

"That's what I thought," the blond confirmed.

"What are you guys talking about? We saw that Hunter-Nin kill Zabuza. You yourself said that his heart stopped." The pinkette did not want to even think of the possibility that this terrifying enemy was still alive.

"That's because it did stop."

"Huh? Then how can he still be alive?" She didn't understand at all.

"I'm pretty sure the Hunter-Nin put him in a near death like state. Making us think he was dead. Think about it. How did the Hunter-Nin dispose of the body?" Naruto hopes she catches onto this quickly. She's supposed to be the smartest in their year after all.

"I don't know. He took the body away from us. Remember, idiot?"

"Exactly my point. A real Hunter-Nin disposes of the body on the spot. But instead of doing that, he took the body away."

"Yeah, so we don't learn any of the secrets or Jutsu, duh!!! Seriously, I thought you were actually smart, Naruto, but that is the dumbest thing you've ever said." She was right the hole time. He was just trying to fool her. Her thoughts were cut short however, as Naruto began to speak up again.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smartest in our year? There's no need to take the body away from us. Hunter Ninja are trained to perform their jobs discreetly, preventing the secrets from getting out. Don't you remember any of this from the academy, Sakura?"

Oh yeah, he's right. "Well whatever!!! You're still just an idiot, Naruto!!!"

"Think whatever you want to Sakura. Anyway back to what I was saying. Another thing that points to Zabuza still being alive, is the weapon the Hunter Nin used to 'kill him.'"

"What about them?" What is he on about now? Sakura was beginning to be annoyed.

Naruto explains, telling them how "Senbon rarely is used to kill. Usually they're only used by medic Nin, for acupuncture treatments. They would have to strike a vital organ. None of which are in the neck. Hunter Ninja know the anatomy of the human body inside and out. So putting the body in a near death state, would be easy for them."

"Expertly said Naruto. With all this information, we can conclude that the Hunter Ninja's objective was not to kill Zabuza, but to save him." Kakashi shoulders rolled back in exhaustion. He was already getting tired of this mission.

Sasuke started shaking with a determined look in his eye.

He's actually happy Zabuza's alive, Kakashi noticed. Now he can have another shot at him.

Having heard the entire conversation, Tazuna decided to speak up. "Now wait just a second, aren't you reading too much into this!! The kid totally destroyed that guy."

"Even if we're wrong, we need to prepare for the possibility that he is alive."

"How are we going to do that? you can barely move Sensei." She really didn't want it to be true. Zabuza had terrified her.

"I may barely be able to move, Sakura, but... I can still train you." He says with his signature closed eye smile.

"What's a little training going to do? You're a Jonin, and even you had a hard time fighting him." Is he trying to get them killed?

"Sakura! When I was trapped in his water prison, who was the one who got me free?"

"Sasuke!!" She totally forgot! Sasuke took the guy out without breaking a sweat.

What about Naruto/me? Was the thought on all their minds.

"What about Naruto?" Is she seriously such a fan girl that she forgot about her other teammates' rather large contribution to the outcome of the fight.

"Well I guess he helped... a little."

This girl is ridiculous. Sasuke would never admit it, but without Naruto. They would probably be dead right now. The truth of this pissed him off!! He needed to get stronger!!!

"What's the point? They'll never be able to stand up to Gato."

"Inari!! Where have you been? Come here." Tazuna holds out his arms for a hug.

The young boy ran into the older man's arms. "Welcome back Grandpa!!

"Inari! that was very rude," the boy's mother scolded. "These nice Ninja protected your grandpa, while they traveled here"

"But they're just gonna die, mother!" He replies. "Gato is too strong."

Naruto wasn't worried one bit. "Don't worry kid. Gato won't be of any danger to us. He's just a coward who uses other people to do what he can't. Someone like that is too pathetic, and doesn't deserve what he has been blessed with in his life."

"What do you know anyway? Are you some kind of hero or something?!!"

"I never said that, but we could all become heroes for the people of Wave. If we put an end to Gatos's rein."

Inari Persisted. "No you can't!! Heroes don't exist!" They just don't understand. He began to walk away.

"Inari, Where are you going?"

The child turned back to his mother. "I'm going to my room to look at the ocean. I want to be alone."

"I apologize for that."

"What happened to that kid?" The blond was confused. Did he say or do something wrong.

Tazuna let out a sigh of grief. "Before I tell you that, I need to tell you of the man this country named a hero. His name was Kaiza. Three years ago a fisherman came to the Land of Waves pursuing his dreams. Inari was being bullied by a couple kids. They took his dog and threw it into the water. Inari was too scared to do anything, and then they pushed him in as well. Inari couldn't swim at the time, so he began to drown. At that moment, the dog realized he could doggy paddle to shore. Inari was left to drown. The fisherman saved him. From then on they became like father and son. They did everything together. One day, our Dam began to overflow, which would eventually flood the country. Kaiza swam across and closed the gate. From that accomplishment, he was known as the hero of Wave. Then everything went to crap. Gato showed up and took control of the country. Kaiza stood up to him, and was executed in front of everybody. That includes Inari."

Sakura's eyes were tearing up. "That's so sad!"

"Ever since that day, Inari hasn't smiled once."

**Forest (Third person's P.O.V.)**

"So what training are we going to do, Sensei?"

"First things first. We need a review on Chakra. What it is, and how to use it."

A huge smile appeared on the girls face. Perfect, she has a chance to impress Sasuke with her knowledge. Kakashi is probably going to ask her to explain it for Naruto's sake. He was absent at the academy that day.

As if he read her thoughts, the teacher turned to the blond. "Naruto, Please explain."

"Sure thing Sensei."

Sakura frowned. Like he knows anything. He's just gonna guess or something.

"Chakra is created when the 2 energies in our body, 1, being the physical energy from our body's billions of cells, and the other one being the spiritual energy from our training and experiences combine. Then we need to use a complex order of hand signs to guide our chakra into performing the many Jutsu a Shinobi can perform."

Sasuke knew Naruto isn't actually stupid, but how does he know any of this. There has to be somebody else teaching him. How else would he be this strong and knowledgeable. Considering how often he was gone from the academy, that is the only explanation.

Kakashi grinned below his mask. Just what he thought, he has had another teacher at some point in his life.

"How did you know any of that? You were gone that day." Sasuke wanted to know if his suspicions were correct.

"Yeah! Sasuke's right, Naruto. How do you know?"

"Someone explained it to me when I first started training 6 years ago."

Kakashi's one visible eye opened wide. "You've been training since you were 6 years old Naruto?" No wonder he's already so strong.

"Yeah, Why?" He doesn't get what the big deal is. "You were a Chunin by age 6, weren't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well. Yeah, but I'm still surprised you started so young. people usually don't start training until their time in the academy at least."

"That's true. There are rare cases. How else did you think I was this strong?" The blond gave them all a small grin.

So that explains it. Still, how does what he was doing earlier count as any form of effective training? Plus we started the Academy at 7. This gave him a year to train before then. So why did he pretend to be weak and stupid? The raven-haired Uchiha didn't understand him at all.

Sakura on the other hand couldn't believe it. There's no way he started training that early. He would have been too young and weak to do anything effective.

"If you had a year to train before the academy. Then why would you pretend to be weak and idiotic?"

"Oh that. Well first it was just for fun. Then I realized the beneficial training and experience it gave me."

"What beneficial training?"

"Think about it. If I was able to fool my entire home village into thinking I was someone that I'm not. It would just be that much easier to fool an enemy, someone who has absolutely no knowledge of me whatsoever."

Kakashi couldn't be more proud. "That's genius! Wow, you really are something Naruto. Anyway, back to why we're here."

"Why do we need to review chakra? We're already using it to perform Jutsu. So what's the big deal?"

"Yeah!!"

"You may be using it, but you're not using it effectively."

The Uchiha turned to the blond. "How do you mean, Naruto?"

"What he means is you're both wasting it. Unless you learn to figure out the proper amounts of chakra to use for a Jutsu. you'll just run out of energy, and be nothing but a target for enemy Ninja. You need to practice your chakra control."

"Doesn't Naruto need to practice his control as well?"

"Naruto already has great chakra control. Remember when he walked on the water rather than come into the boat. That's a Chunin level chakra control exercise. Naruto can already stand on water for a few hours. So to answer your question. No, he does not need to practice.

"So what do we need to do?" Sasuke asked, determined to become stronger than Naruto as fast as possible.

"Tree climbing," Kakashi explained.

"Tree climbing!!?" Both Sasuke and Sakura questioned.

"How is that gonna help our chakra control!!?"

"This is not any basic tree climbing."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Kakashi grinned. "You can't use your hands."

"What!?" Sakura says, aghast. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Simple, you use your chakra to stick to the bark .All you need to do is focus your chakra into your feet, Which is one of the hardest places in the body to do so. Then you walk up the tree. If you can perfect this exercise, you can master any Jutsu. Theoretically of course. Naruto!?"

Naruto looked up "Yes?"

"Care to demonstrate to your teammates what I'm talking about?"

"Okay." He put his hands in a seal, and began to focus chakra to the bottoms of his feet. Then to his teammates' amazement, he walked up the face of the tree and hung upside down on the first branch, that was at least 20 feet in the air. "See, that's all there is to it. A piece of advice though. Too much chakra, and the bark will break. Too little chakra, and you'll slip. I suggest running up the tree to start with."

"Here, use these Kunai to mark your progress on the tree." Kakashi pulls out 2 of the knives and tosses them to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke was determined. He can do this. He's an Uchiha. This should be a piece of cake. The boy ran at the tree and began to progress up the side. Once he was 10 feet off the ground, the bark exploded. He marked his progress and jumped off the tree, landing back on the ground. This is harder than he thought. Like Naruto said, he put too much chakra into his foot, and the bark broke.

"Hey this is pretty fun!!" Sakura was already on first branch of her tree, easily 25 feet off the ground.

"Well I guess the Uchiha clan isn't that great after all. Sakura shows the most skill out of the 2 of you." Kakashi was trying to make Sasuke more determined to perfect the exercise. He knew full well the reason for Sakura's great chakra control was because of her lack of chakra compared to Sasuke's.

"Good job Sakura! But don't get cocky," Naruto says, remembering Kurama's words during his weapons training two years ago. He also knew the reason for her chakra control being so good. But if he told them why, Kakashi's plan to get Sasuke more focused would probably fail. He will tell her individually. That way they can work on growing her chakra reserves.

Sakura wanted Sasuke to be impressed with her. Why did Sensei have to say that? Now Sasuke will hate her.

Sasuke was gonna perfect this. As of now, he was nowhere close to even beating Itachi. He had to focus!!! The Uchiha started running up the tree once more, and this time he got 20 feet before he marked the tree and jumped back down.

"Kakashi Sensei. I can watch over their training. You still need to rest." Naruto didn't give Kakashi any chance to argue as he created a clone to escort him back to Tazuna's house. After Kakashi left, the Uzumaki dropped from his branch into a flip landing on the ground crouched down with his fist hitting the ground. Then he walked to where Sakura was. Now he could help her get stronger. "Hey Sakura?" he accidentally startles her out of her thoughts.

Sakura jumped. "Don't scare me like that Naruto!!"

"Sorry, but I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"The reason your chakra control is so good is because you have smaller reserves than Sasuke making it easier to control. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, but if that's true. Why did he say I have the most skill? Now Sasuke will be angry at me?"

"I think he was trying to make Sasuke more focused and determined to perfect the exercise."

"Oh, that makes sense." She smiled at the thought of Sasuke becoming stronger. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted me to help you get stronger by strengthening your chakra reserves?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said it will make you stronger." It doesn't look like that convinced her. Guess he didn't have a choice. "It'll make Sasuke like you more." Now she's convinced. Man he sure hopes she gets over her crush soon, or she'll never become as strong as she could be.

"So how do we make my chakra reserves bigger?"

"Easy, you just have to exhaust your chakra. After that they'll grow a little each time you do."

"Wouldn't that kill me?" What's he planning?

"No, it won't kill you." Jeez why would she think he wants her dead.

"So how do I exhaust my chakra?"

"I want you to run up and down the tree until you're too tired to do so. Then once you have your energy back, do it again. Repeat this process until you're called back to the house for dinner."

"Are you crazy!!"

"You want Sasuke to like you right?"

"Yeah bu-"

"Well this is the way to do that. So get to it!" He left no room for discussion.

Reluctantly, Sakura began running up and down the face of the tree. With that out of his way, Naruto made his way over to help Sasuke. During the conversation with Sakura, the blond noticed that Sasuke progressed another 10 feet up the tree.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"what!?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted some help."

"Why would you want to help me? You hate me."

"I don't hate you Sasuke. I may not like your attitude, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Plus what kind of teammate would I be if I didn't help you when I knew I could?"

"Alright, how would you help me?"

"When you focus your Chakra. Don't continue to add some, preserve the chakra already in the bottoms of your feet to continue to stick to the tree. When you realize some of it is gone, then you can add some more, but not too much. Or you'll just get blasted off again."

"Is that all?"

"Not exactly." The Uchiha still seems unfocused. It probably has something to do with his brother.

"Then what?!" Sasuke was getting a little impatient.

"When we introduced ourselves as a team, you said you want to destroy a certain someone."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That someone is your brother isn't it?" He asked, shocking Sasuke out of his impatience.

"How did you know that?" No one their age or younger knows that Itachi is the one responsible for the Uchiha massacre. He glared at Naruto threateningly until the shock at what Naruto said next settled in.

"Same reason I know so much about the Sharingan. I knew Itachi."

He knew Itachi?!! "How do you know him?"

"He was one of my trainers before the massacre. He is the one who helped me advance my hand seal speed. So that the Sharingan couldn't detect them. I mean the Mangekyo Sharingan still can. But I'm working on that."

Why would Itachi teach Naruto how to nullify the use of the Sharingan? That doesn't make sense. "Why did he train you?"

"He saw how I was treated by the villagers, and wanted me to be able to protect myself." Even though I already could, thanks to Kurama. Itachi didn't know about the fox training the blond.

"What did you mean how the villagers treated you?" What did they do to him?

"I'll tell you some other time. No offence, but we don't really know each other that well. "Naruto paused for a moment. "Let's just say not everyone was loved and adored by them."

"So anyway, about my brother?"

"Yeah, I want to know. Did he tell you anything after the massacre?"

Should Sasuke tell him? He didn't really have a reason not to. "He told me to let my hatred of him grow. So I can become stronger. That only once I obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, will I be able to kill him, and avenge the clan." That's the first time he told anyone about that. Sasuke had to wonder why he told Naruto of all people. Maybe it's due to the fact that the blond can understand his pain. After all he doesn't have a family either.

That doesn't make any sense. if he wanted Sasuke to become angry and full of hatred. Why would he ask Naruto to look after him and protect him. He knew Itachi didn't want to kill everybody and was just acting under the elders and the Hokage. Maybe he thinks that if Sasuke, a fellow Uchiha kills him, it'll ease him of the pain it caused him.

**Flashback ( 5 years ago)**

Naruto had just finished a long day of training with Kurama when he felt a chakra signature come into his room through the window. He looked up and saw Itachi standing in front of his bed, with tear stained eyes and a grief stricken look on his face.

"What's wrong Itachi-Sensei?" Naruto climbed out of his bed, and walked toward the distressed looking teen.

"I need to leave the village."

"Why? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. I have a request."

"What is it?" What could he possibly want from him.

"I need you to look after my younger brother, Sasuke."

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

With that said, Itachi jumped back out the window leaving a very confused Naruto in his wake.

Naruto had to get to the bottom of this. He'll ask the old man tomorrow. He went back to his bed to get some sleep until the morning.

**The next morning (Third Person's P.O.V.)**

Naruto forgot all about his manners for the moment and busted into the Hokage's office. "Old man!! Why did Itachi have to leave?"

"Naruto, I should have known you'd stop by."

"Tell me why he left!!"

He left because he murdered his entire clan." There's no use in hiding it from him. He'd just find out eventually.

"But why did he do that?!!"

"The Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the village and take control."

"Why?!"

"They were tired of the way they were treated by the village. Itachi offered to deal with the threat, but he couldn't kill his younger brother, Sasuke."

"That explains why he asked me to look after him."

"What?"

"He came to my apartment last night, and asked me to look after Sasuke."

"I see."

"If he eliminated the clan on your orders. Why is he a rogue ninja?" This does not make any sense.

"He has a mission. One of which I can't divulge the information to you. This mission will keep him out of the village for the rest of his life. So people have to think he's a missing Nin to avoid suspicion."

"That's messed up."

"I agree, but it's beyond my power to change."

"So should I tell Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid you can't tell him. This is an S Rank secret."

"Okay, but I still don't like it."

**Flashback end**

"Another thing he taught me is my elemental training. Because of his Sharingan it didn't matter what element I got. In the end it was wind." There's also fire and lightning. But Sasuke did not need to know about that. Especially since the blond hasn't learned any Jutsu for those elements yet. "So he taught me a couple of the wind Jutsu that he knew."

Well that explains why he knows how to use wind type jutsu. "Did he teach you anything else?"

"Yeah, he also taught me weapon throwing, and chakra sensing, as well as chakra concealment."

"Can you show me?" Now that he knew more of why Naruto was so strong, it's not as aggravating. But Sasuke is still an Uchiha, so he should be the strongest. HE WILL be the strongest.

"Sure, later. Maybe after you perfect water walking. Now about the whole let your hatred make you stronger. That's not very good advice."

"What do you mean?"

"If you let your hatred drive you. You'll be blinded by anger and lose focus in your training."

He makes a good point. "I'll think about that. Can I get back to the tree climbing now?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke once again runs up the tree, taking into account what Naruto told him, he made it 60 feet up the tree before being blasted away.

"Continue that progress and you'll be perfecting this exercise in no time." Naruto created 2 clones to watch over them while he went to do his own training a little ways away.

Behind a tree, a figure was watching them before it turned and walked away. "What are they doing? It's pointless, they'll never beat Gato."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter. I made Haku a girl because I can't stand the fact that he is actually a boy. Especially when he gets reanimated, he looks even more like a girl.


	9. Ch 8) Return of The Mercenary and The Hunter-Nin

**Tazuna's House Third Person's P.O.V.**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walk through the front door. Sasuke and Sakura are using each other for support, and both look utterly exhausted.

Kakashi glanced over to the pair. "What happened to you two? He chuckled to himself, at the look of his team.

"When it comes to training, Naruto is a slave driver!!!" Seriously, Sakura feels like she was about to die from chakra exhaustion. Is this really how The Pinkette was supposed to enlarge her chakra reserves?

"Don't worry Sakura. It'll get easier the more you work at it. In a couple of weeks, you should be able to perform more advanced Jutsu. That's a plus right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Now we know why you look like that. But why does he?" Kakashi gestures to the Raven haired Genin.

"I m-made it to th- the top of the tree." Man The Uchiha was exhausted. But he was finally getting stronger. He'll be stronger than Naruto in no time.

He already made it to the top. He must have been really motivated. It's probably because he hates being behind Naruto all the time. Well any motivation is better than nothing. "Good, now you and Sakura can go protect Tazuna tomorrow."

"No disrespect Sensei, but I'll protect Tazuna tomorrow. They both still need more training, if we're going to face Zabuza and the Hunter-Nin. Sasuke and Sakura need to use this time to train as best they can. Being with Tazuna is only going to hinder their progress."

"I guess you're right. I'm sure you can handle it by yourself. Now come sit down. Tsunami's almost done making dinner."

Tsunami brings out some sautéed vegetables with mashed potatoes. A peaceful quietness surrounds the group until it's broken by Inari.

"Why are you guys training so hard? You'll never be able to defeat Gato."

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, training is better than doing nothing." Naruto replies in a calm tone, with a look of indifference.

"You can train until you drop, it won't matter. The weak are always defeated by the strong. You don't know anything about this country. You come in here with a positive attitude all the time, without a care in the world. All the while, people like me live in turmoil. You don't know what it's like to suffer!!”

After Inari's outburst, the remaining people in the room turned to Naruto. Sakura, remembering the old Naruto, expected him to lash out at the kid irrationally. They were all surprised when Naruto quietly stood up from his seat. What he did next, made all of them drop their mouths in shock. He walked towards Inari, stared down at the boy, raised his hand above his head, and slapped the kid right across the face, leaving a hand shaped mark on his cheek where his hand connected. The room was silent. No one knew what to do. When Naruto spoke up, it gave them all chills. His voice was deeper and resonated an anger and hatred that they never witnessed from the blond boy before.

"Don't talk about things you don't know or understand. My life is far worse than yours. So are a lot of the people's lives in your country. You have a warm place to live, food to eat, a comfortable bed to sleep in, and a Mother and grandfather that would do anything for you. Other people, older and younger than you are homeless, by themselves, and lucky if they get something to eat once a week. So don't you dare start complaining about how hard your life is. You lost your dad, I get it. That's awful, but it doesn't mean you can just sit around all day moping about your life, when compared to others, your life is great... By the way, Gato isn't strong. He's just a scrawny wimp, who has enough money to pay other people to do his dirty work. He hides behind his guards. He's a coward and so are you. If your life is so horrible, then do something and change it. If you don't, then do us all a favor and stop antagonizing those who do. And for the love of Kami, stop crying you little baby!!" Naruto heads towards the door.

"Naruto!! That was totally uncalled for. You went to Fa-"

"Sakura! Do me a favor, and shut the hell up!" He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a hint of worry In his voice.

"I need to go blow off steam. Sasuke, Sakura meet me in the forest tomorrow at 7 A.M. for more training."

"7!! Are you serious?"

"Yes, you need as much training as possible. Be glad I didn't say 5!"

"What about you huh? You don't honestly believe you can take on Zabuza at your current state, do you!!?" Besides Chakra control, he is just as weak as her!! Sasuke on the other hand, is stronger than them, and could take on Zabuza easily!!

"I think I could probably fight Zabuza. But of course, I'll be training as well. Just not with the same things. Now I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye!" He was done with the conversation. He left out the door, and down the road, towards the forest.

"Well, that was unexpected. Naruto hardly ever acts out in anger. Except maybe when he's pranking somebody."

"Inari, are you okay," His Mother asked tentatively, while reaching out to pull him into her, in case he needed to be soothed after the actions of the blonde. Inari jerked away from his mother, and ran outside toward the dock, with tears in his eyes.

"Inari!!"

"I'll go talk to him." Kakashi left in the same direction as Inari, to hopefully, make the kid feel better.

The room was silent, and nobody moved, just opting to stare at the door. A minute later, Sasuke went to his room, closely followed by Sakura, but separating, as they got to their respective lodgings.

**With Kakashi and Inari (Third Person's P.O.V.)**

Inari was sitting on the edge of the dock with his feet dangling above the water, a look of sadness on his face. Kakashi came right up to the side of the boy, and looked at him for a moment before letting his presence be known. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure." Inari continues staring off into the distant sea, barely paying attention.

"Naruto didn't mean what he said."

"Then why'd he say it?"

"He has his own special way of dealing with people. Naruto doesn't have a father either. actually, Naruto never had any parents, and doesn't have a single friend in our village"

"Really! How come?"

"He's blamed for something of which he has no control over. The people in our village, who are old enough to know what it is, are not allowed to discuss it. But, that did not stop them from making sure his life was as horrible as possible. They told their children to stay away from him. So he was never able to make any friends his age. I think out of everybody here, Naruto can relate to you the most. He knows how you feel, better than we ever could. In the time I've known him. He has never cried. Naruto doesn't know the meaning of give up. He always fights for what he wants, and is never deferred. He's probably tired of crying all the time, and wants to do everything in his power, to be acknowledged by people in a positive way. That's why he's so hard on you. He wants you to be strong. Heed his words. If your life isn't the way you want it. Then do everything you can to change it. That's what Naruto would do, and your father as well... Tazuna told us all about him. It is sad, but Naruto's right. Just because something horrible happens in your life doesn't mean you can just cry all the time." Kakashi gets up and walks back toward the house. "Later." He says turning his head over his shoulder, with his signature eye smile.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in a huge clearing fighting about 200 of his clones. Occasionally changing which Taijutsu style he was using. That way, he can maximize his training results. "The nerve of that kid, spouting off all that crap, thinking he knows me and my life! He needs a lesson in the ways of the real world."

**"Calm down Kit, he's just a child."**

"I don't care!! People like that need to just shut up. They have no idea what they are talking about!"

**"I understand, but that doesn't excuse the way you treated him."**

"I just showed him a little tough love," Naruto explains innocently.

**Uh huh, sure!**

"Yeah I know!! It's just... people like that make me so angry!!!"

After the final clone was defeated, Naruto conjured up about 400 more and switched to one of his more vicious fighting styles, The Doragon no honō (Dragon Flame). The Dragon Flame is a style that relies more on offence than defense. Using fast and precise punches and kicks to prevent any opening for attacks. You can relentlessly beat on your opponent, until they're either dead or unconscious, or just until they're unable to fight anymore. This style requires your Taijutsu speed to be really fast. He himself wasn't able to perfect the style, until he could move at speeds which only a Jonin or higher could still see him. After he destroyed all of his clones, he collapsed from exhaustion.

**The Next day (Naruto's P.O.V.)**

what time is it Kurama?" He was still groggy, having just woken up.

**"About 6:55, you need to go see your teammates. They're probably already waiting for you at the trees."**

Naruto Created 5 clones and sent them off to protect Tazuna at the bridge. Then he ran to the trees. About 3 minutes later he arrived and saw them staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Sakura stares at him. "You look exhausted! What exactly were you doing all night?"

"Training."

"What are we going to be doing today!?" Sasuke was clearly losing his patience.

Naruto Smirked before pulling out a couple Kunai. "You'll be facing me, 2 against one in a Kenjutsu sparring match."

Sasuke grinned and pulled out a Kunai of his own.

"Are you sure that's a very smart idea, Naruto? You could get hurt?" Chaaa, now's her chance to prove that she is useful to Sasuke!! Sorry Naruto, but your going down!!!"

"Before we start, there is a catch." He began to take off his headband, and wrap it around his eyes. "As you can see, I will not be able to see during our match. Consider it a handicap, to make it easier for you guys." He was aggravating them on purpose.

Sakura balked at his display. "Are you stupid, Naruto, now you'll definitely get hurt!!?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you"

In one swift move, Sasuke threw one Kunai towards Naruto, while at the same time, rushing at him from behind, with the other one. He smirked, thinking he had Naruto beat. Then something unbelievable happened. Naruto caught the first Kunai in his left hand, and whirled around just in time to intercept the Kunai that Sasuke was aiming toward his neck, with the other Kunai in the Uchiha’s right hand.

Naruto smirked. "Nice try, Sasuke!"

"What- how!?"

"I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve. I've barely scratched the surface of my skills with you. Even with Kakashi, I was still holding back." he handed Sasuke back his Kunai.

Sasuke took the Knife. "How strong are you Naruto?"Anger was evident in Sasuke’s body language

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Naruto smirked one last time, before looking in Sakura's direction, which probably creeped her out, because she doesn't know that Naruto can sense her presence. "Why didn't you try to come at me, Sakura? Remember what I told Kakashi on day one. Your enemy won't wait for a start, so don't expect one. Unless of course it's a test. Then you need to wait for a start.

Sakura was flabbergasted. How did he do that? Also, how did he know where she was? He shouldn't even be able to see her. Cha!!! What the heck was that!! He stopped Sasuke without even looking!!!"

How did that even happen? He barely even had time to know where The Raven-haired boy was coming from. Yet, he blocked his attack perfectly, without even breaking a sweat. Sasuke figures the blond could be just as strong as Kakashi without the Sharingan.

"Are you guys ready to go again? And for future reference, you should both come at me together. Remember, Teamwork is a great way to take down a foe, who might possibly be stronger than you."

"Give me a break. Like you're actually strong enough, that all that will beat you, is teamwork! You're not the Sensei Naruto. You won't be that difficult?" A look of smugness graced Sakura’s features.

"Well, if you're so sure about that. Then why don't you both come and fight me at the same time? I won't even use my clones to win. It'll just be me. Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Naruto smirks, infuriating her more.

Sakura was so angry, she whipped out 2 kunai and threw them both at Naruto, aiming for his head. To which he ducked avoiding them easily. This made Sakura even angrier, causing her to charge at Naruto with 2 more Kunai aimed toward his legs. All he had to do was lift his foot and step on the arm with the first kunai. Followed by a simple kick with the opposite foot, knocking the second Kunai out of her hand and back a few feet. Naruto vanished, grabbed Kunai before it hit the ground, and reappeared before she could even do anything more. All the while, still having the headband wrapped around his eyes.

"I thought I told you to both come at me. If you're not gonna take this seriously, and just waste my time. Why should I even bother training you?" With nothing else needing to be said,Naruto began to walk away knowing that that would get them to take this seriously. He was not disappointed as he sensed 4 kunai coming at him from 2 different directions. He smirked, before blocking the 2 on his left, and sidestepping the 2 on his right.

Dammit!! They got to get him to run out of usable Kunai before they would even have a chance at defeating him. "Sakura!!"

"Huh?"

"Follow my lead. We need to somehow get him to lose both kunai. That way he won't be able to block or repel our attacks anymore."

"Yeah!! Then we’ll crush him!! Right Sasuke?"

"Is that so!? I hope you can back that up Sakura, Sasuke"

Sasuke rushed Naruto with his first Kunai. Knowing this would cause him to block the attack, leaving an opening for Sakura to knock it out of his hand. He smirked, when Naruto began to block the attack. Just like he planned. "Now Sakura!!"

Sakura threw her kunai at Naruto, effectively knocking the kunai he was holding out of his hand. Sasuke smirked, until he saw Naruto grin, right before summoning a third kunai to intercept Sasuke's. Sasuke jumped back, before rushing at Naruto again. Right as he was about to jab at his torso, Naruto vanished and reappeared Behind Sasuke, holding a kunai to his throat.

"You lose," He announces calmly.

"What!! That's Ridiculous! You had to have che-"

Naruto vanished once again, before appearing behind Sakura, with a kunai held to her throat as well. "You fail as well. You shouldn't have let your guard down, Sakura." Naruto says in a scolding manner. "Well now that we're done with that, it's clear we need to work on your speed and strength.” Naruto vanishes and reappears a second later with 2 sets of arm and leg weights. "Here put these on. 25 pounds each arm and leg for you Sakura, and 50 pounds each arm and leg for you Sasuke."

"What are these supposed to do? Other than make you look atrocious to the human population."

"These ‘Atrocious fashion wear’ as you so eloquently put it, will help you become stronger and faster. Once you can move normally with this much weight on you, add ten more pounds. Then once you can handle that add, another 10 pounds, and so on."

"There is no way I'm wearing these. They're ugly!!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't' aware your appearance was more important to you, than impressing Sasuke." Naruto retorts, knowing exactly how to get her to concede.

"How much weight are you wearing Naruto?"

"About 70 pounds on my arms, and 100 on my legs."

"Well if you can handle that, I should surely be able to handle more."

"If you're so sure about that, then try this much." He then handed Sasuke 120 lb. leg weights and 80 lb. arm weights. "See how well you can move in those." He said with a knowing grin.

Sasuke put on the weight and felt somewhat ok on his feet.

A cocky smile takes over Sasuke's face. "Told you loser!"

"Come ON Naruto, you didn't honestly believe you were stronger than Sasuke, did you?" She said with an incredulous tone.

"Uh huh, why don't you try moving now."

The second Sasuke took a step forward, he fell flat on his face. To which Naruto just laughed. Sakura ran to Sasuke making sure he was alright. Then she turned and glared at Naruto.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?! How can you laugh after something like that happened to one of your teammates."

"I told him he wouldn't be able to handle it. It's not my fault he's so stubborn and has to prove he's the best all the time." Naruto defended against Sakura's temper, which didn't faze him whatsoever.

Naruto took off the extra weight, and Sasuke was finally able to stand back up. He was also able to move, with only a little resistance from the weight. "By the way Sasuke, thanks for reminding me, that I need to upgrade my weights." He then proceeded to add 20 pounds to his legs, making the weight on his legs 120 lbs and 30 pounds on his arms, making the weight on his arms add up to 100 lbs each. Naruto however was still able to move fairly well, barely being restricted at all. So he added 20 more lbs to each of his limbs. Now there was 140 lbs on each leg and 120 lbs on each arm. Now it was more difficult to move freely. This of course, just caused Sasuke to growl in anger.

"What do we do next?"

"You guys are going to do more tree climbing, to get your body situated with the extra weight. This will also make you stronger and better with your chakra control, seeing as the heavier the object, the more chakra is needed to maintain contact with the tree."

"Alright, what will you be doing?" Maybe if he tells him. He can ditch this training and do what he does, and then he'll become stronger than him. Sasuke's musings were cut short. The Uchiha did not get the answer he was hoping for.

"None of your business, Sasuke!" Naruto increased his K.I., showing there was no room for discussion.

Sakura started visibly shaking under the intensity of Naruto's glare. So did Sasuke, but he hid it better. Naruto had noticed anyway, which made him smile, before he vanished in a flash of orange.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Kakashi wanted to see how Naruto was doing with the team training, So he summoned his Ninja dog Pakun to sniff them out, and followed the trail. When they got there, he was... surprised, to say the least, when he saw Naruto taking on both Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously. All while wearing a blindfold. From the look on his face, he wasn't really trying at all. At best, he was probably just trying to gauge their skills, as of this moment in their training. He then gave them some weights so they could condition their bodies. Sasuke being who he was, of course tried to show off. This in turn, led to him just embarrassing himself by falling flat on his face, into the ground. But what really put him on edge, is the amount of K.I. that Naruto put into his stare. Even The Jonin tensed up a little bit, watching him glare at his teammates with a look that promised pain, if there was any opposition to his commands. He wonders if Naruto even knows how strong he himself is. Or how strong he can become. After that, Kakashi walked back to the house so he could lay down some more. Naruto sure is an interesting teacher.

**With Naruto (Third person's P.O.V.)**

Naruto was training another one of his taijutsu styles Hóu quán (Monkey Fist) with about 200 clones. This style relies on strength and agility. You have to constantly be moving while taking any openings you can. Once you find one, increase the chakra to your hands or feet depending on what you're attacking with and hit the target as hard as you can. When you're on defense, it's a similar concept. Increase chakra to your arms and legs. That way when you get hit, you're about as immovable as a gorilla. This technique is called Monkey fist, because you attack and defend with the strength rivaling a gorilla. It is mainly used when facing an enemy who is bigger and stronger than you, thus removing any disadvantages caused by size and strength. After four hours of each clone practicing the style against another clone, Naruto purposely dispelled all of them at once. That way the memory overload would knock him out, giving him some much needed rest.

**The Next Morning**

Under the shade of the large overgrown trees, we see a girl, about 12 years of age, picking some medicinal herbs. She slowly and carefully places each plant into her basket with tender care. When she notices the Uzumaki laying down 20 ft. from her position. She stands up and begins to walk in his general direction. When she gets to the body, she kneels down and slowly reaches her hand out to his neck, thinking it would be so easy to kill him right now. She instead, chooses to grab his shoulder and shake him awake.

"Hey wake up! Seriously you'll catch a cold if you continue to sleep out here."

"Ugg." He slowly sits up and leans his back against a tree. "It's ok, I don't ever get sick." He said with a warm smile which made the young girl loosen up a bit, thinking he wasn't a threat to her at this moment.

"That's cool, anyway what are you doing out here in the cold for?" She gave the blond an amused smile.

"I was just resting for a while after my training exercise."

"What are you training for?"

"I'm a ninja, and I'm on a mission to protect someone from a pretty dangerous man. This guy is building a bridge that is the hope of this country. That's why I must be as strong as possible. If Tazuna dies, so too does the hope for this place, to ever get any better."

"That's noble."

"So now that that's out of the way, what are you doing out here? A knowing smirk crosses his countenance. It put the Hunter-Nin back on edge.

"I'm collecting herbs with medicinal properties, so I could help an injured friend recover faster."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, by the way. What's your name? If you don't mind my asking?"

"It's cool, my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. What's yours?"

"Haku."

"Nice to meet you, Haku." He smiled and began helping her collect the herbs. After an hour or so, they were done and Naruto got up, and began to walk away. Before he left, he turned to the girl with a smirk. "By the way, Haku!"

"Yes?"

"One question. When should I be expecting to run into you and Zabuza again?" He smirked at the shocked look on Haku's face, and flashed away in a blur of orange.

Over the next few days, team 7 continued their individual training. Naruto practiced his Taijutsu while Sakura and Sasuke strengthened their chakra control, enhanced their chakra reserves, and conditioned their bodies with the weights.

**Tazuna's House (Third Person's P.O.V.)**

"Now that it's been about a week since our last encounter with Zabuza. I think it's safe to say, he'll be coming after you tomorrow. This will most likely happen at the bridge. So no more training for now, Right Sensei?"

"Right Naruto. Now that I have completely recovered, I'll be accompanying you as well, Tazuna. Don't worry nothings gonna happen to you, if I have anything to say about it." He looked to Tazuna, who nodded in thanks.

"Was one week really enough training Sensei? Are you sure we're ready?" Sakura asked, doubt evident in her tone.

"You three are stronger than you realize Sakura. Besides if worst comes to worst, you still have Naruto and I, fighting alongside you. You'll be just fine." Jonin flashed his signature eye smile.

Sakura was defiant. "You mean Sasuke."

"What?"

"I think what you meant to say was. If worse comes to worse, at least I'll have you and Sasuke fighting alongside me. You accidentally said Naruto."

"No, Sakura! I meant Naruto. As of right now. He is stronger than Sasuke, and would be far more useful in the fight."

"What!!!! How can you say that!!? Sasuke is way stronger than Naruto. Naruto's pathetic and never does anything right. Sasuke is the one who always saves the day! If it wasn't for him, we never would have beat Zabuza last time!!"

"Whatever you say, sakura." Naruto rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with his pink haired teammate.

"You know it's true, Naruto!! You're useless!!" No one even wants you he-." She was cut off by Naruto knocking her out with a chop to the neck.

"Naruto! Why did you do that?"

"I did it, to get her to shut up." With that said, Naruto went up to his room to sleep, and get prepared for what tomorrow may bring. No one else said anything more, and just slowly walked off to their separate rooms to get some sleep.

**Naruto and Sasuke's room (Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

Sasuke went up to his and Naruto's room to get some sleep. When he walked in,the blond was awake, just staring at the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing that has to do with you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you prove Sakura wrong? Why let her talk to you like that, when you know What Kakashi said was true?"

"What's the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's look at it like this. 1) She's your fan girl, so no matter what I do, she will always see you as better. 2) When you have to constantly prove yourself better than others, it kind of diminishes the point of it bit by bit, don't you think?"

"I guess, I never thought of it that way."

"Now you will. Goodnight Sasuke." He rolled over and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Naruto."

**The next Morning (Third person's P.O.V.)**

Everybody but Naruto wakes up and prepares for the possibility of coming across Zabuza at the bridge.

"Naruto's exhausted himself from the constant rigorous training he does. When he wakes up, tell him he has the day off."

Tsunami smiles at The Jonin. "Of course, see you later!"

"How can Naruto say he's stronger, and yet he is the one who is asleep, cause he's too tired to function properly." Sakura was completely oblivious to the annoyance of her fellow teammates.

Ugg, why did Naruto and him have to get stuck with her as our third member? Come on seriously, both of them would have preferred anybody else but her.

Kakashi was regretting passing Sakura. Sasuke has gotten more respectful with his teammates. At least with Naruto, Sakura, not so much. Sasuke has begun to rely on Naruto, and their teamwork has increased immensely. Maybe Sakura will come around, eventually.

**The bridge**

When Team 7 minus Naruto arrived at the bride it was too late. once the fog cleared. All anybody could see were bloody corpses sprawled across the entire bridge and the smell of the rotting bodies, was enough to make anybody nauseous.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up. The Monkey and his little teammates!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but after I was allowed to use the computer again. I was only able to write some of this chapter, as I stumbled on some writers block. But I'm back now, and I will try to update once a week. Last but not least for anyone who is interested. I Plan on writing a Flash fanfic soon. Basically it's how I think season 4 should be. Have a great day!


	10. Ch 9) Battle On The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try and write this in a more traditional style of writing. So tell me which style you like better after reading this chapter. Without further ado, on with the story.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the monkey and his teammates." Zabuza appeared out of the mist with the Hunter-Nin by his side. He glances over the Genin and The Jonin Sensei. "Look, the little ones still shaking." The Rogue Nin creates 10 water clones that surround the team.

A smirk showing up on his face, Sasuke replies in a cocky tone. "I'm shaking... from excitement." He pulls out a Kunai and waits for his Sensei's command.

"Do it, Sasuke!" Kakashi orders.

In a split second, Sasuke disappears and reappears back in his original spot. All the clones turn back into water and slosh to the ground.

"So the genin has gotten stronger has he?" Zabuza glances around, looking for Naruto. "Where's the blond one? I want to pay him back for what he did to me in our last fight," he says with an evil glint in his eyes.

**Back at the House with Naruto**

How could they leave Tsunami and Inari alone with Gato's thugs still out there, Naruto thought as he pretended to be asleep.

**"They probably didn't think about it, Kit. Plus you're still here, so it's fine.”**

"Yeah I know. But imagine if I was actually asleep. Then what? The thugs would come and probably abduct the both of them, you know?"

**"I guess you're right. So how long do you think we have to wait?"**

"Assuming the battle is going on right now, Gato will send his thugs when he thinks we're busy. So it shouldn't be long."

Just then a knock sounds throughout the household. "I guess they're here."

The door bust open revealing two of Gato's men, both of them have a sword tied to their waist. "Are you Tazuna's daughter?" One of them asks Tsunami.

Filled with fear, she replies with a "yes."

"Good, you're coming with us," the second thug grabs her wrist, and drags her out the door.

The whole time, Inari was standing in the center of the room crying. He didn't want to lose his mother, but he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. He was too scared. He was a coward! The boy couldn't do anything but stand still and watch his mother get dragged away. Suddenly, the memory of what Naruto said to him a week ago, flashes through his mind. With a new found confidence, he rushes after the 2 thugs who were dragging his mother down the pier.

"Hey!! Let my Mother go!" Inari yells, having finally caught up to them.

"Inari! What are you doing? Run away!" Tsunami yells back trying to protect her child.

"Quiet you!" One of the thugs warn, before knocking her to the ground. The same thug looks back towards Inari, "Get lost kid! Before something bad happens to you."

"No! Let my mother go!" Inari screams back at them, standing his ground.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, kid." The other thugs say as they both rush to Inari, swords drawn.

Inari closes his eyes waiting for the feeling of swords cutting through him. Nothing happens, so he opens his eyes, only to be shocked at the sight of both the thugs sprawled on the ground, with Naruto standing in front of him.

The blond genin turns around glancing at a bewildered Inari. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were resting."

Naruto kneels down staring directly at Inari, before responding, "I had to pretend to be resting so Kakashi would let me stay, just in case I was right about Gato sending his thugs after you guys, while he thought we were busy." Naruto explains to him.

"Oh, that makes sense." Inari smiles, "Thanks for making sure we were safe, Naruto."

"Of course, and I'm proud of you Inari. That was a very brave thing you did. Keep it up. Anyway, I gotta go catch up with the rest of them." He stands back up, ruffling Inari's hair. Naruto then turns around and jumps into the trees disappearing at untraceable speeds.

**Back at The Bridge**

"Naruto exhausted himself training this week. So I let him rest. Sorry to disappoint you." Kakashi answers, glaring at the rogue and the Hunter-Nin.

"Pity, well it looks like you finally have a rival. Eh Haku?" Zabuza asks the Hunter-Nin.

"It would appear so, Zabuza-Sama." Haku steps forward, ready to fight.

"Sasuke! You handle Haku. Sakura, guard Tazuna. I'll deal with Zabuza!" Kakashi instructs as he pulls up his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

Sasuke steps forward towards Haku, ready for a fight. He dashes forward with Kunai in hand, and clashes with a Senbon needle that Haku pulled out at the last second.

"You can't win. I now have two advantages in this fight." Haku warns.

"Oh yeah, and what would those be?" Sasuke questions, with smugness in his tone.

"One is the water on the ground. And two, I have one of your hands occupied. So you can only run from my attacks."

Before Sasuke could ask what she meant, Haku raises her hands performing a Jutsu.

What! one handed seals? I didn't know that was possible, Sasuke ponders as he watches Haku.

"Mizu no sutairu: Mizu no hari (Water style: Water Needles)" Haku mutters as the water on the ground forms into Senbon needles. They aim themselves toward Sasuke, and all fly at him at once. He jumps backwards, narrowly avoiding them.

"Well, that's new," Sasuke remarks as he lands back on the ground, only for Haku to rush him with a punch aimed at his head. He blocks with his left hand just in time. She then throws a kick to the side of his head. He blocks it with his right arm.

"You definitely have gotten faster. I'll admit that, but you still stand no chance against me." Haku warns, once again.

"Well see about that." Sasuke replies, before he vanishes and reappears behind Haku, throwing a kick to her back. Right before his foot can make contact, she jumps up to avoid it. Sasuke isn't finished. He pulls out a couple Kunai and Shuriken, and launches them at her while she can only block. She blocks all the projectiles with a Senbon. Sasuke vanishes once again, appearing above her head,coming at her with a downward kick. The Uchiha catches her off guard, and The Hunter-Nin's body slams into the bridge.

Zabuza, who has been watching the entire ordeal take place, was completely shocked. This Genin was actually standing a chance against Haku.

"I can't have you underestimating my team members, Zabuza. We never did tell you Sasuke's last name did we?" Kakashi boasts.

"No! There's no way," Zabuza responds, as he starts to realize who Haku was fighting.

"Yes, his full name is Sasuke Uchiha. He carries within him the famed blood of the Uchiha clan, including their Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Trait). The Sharingan."

"So, it appears that not everyone was eradicated as we were led to believe," Zabuza muses. "No matter. Haku also possesses a rare Kekkei Genkai," the Rogue informs, in an effort to strike fear into Kakashi.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asks, fear evident in his tone.

"Just watch." Zabuza glances back over to the fight.

"That was impressive, but you still can't beat me. I have one more trick up my sleeve." Haku lifts up her hand in another one-handed seal. "Aisu sutairu: Kurisutaruaisumirā! (Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors)" She says as the water starts to form into a dome of mirrors that completely surround Sasuke, effectively trapping him, and preventing any type of rescue that his team may try to perform.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like it," Kakashi asks Zabuza.

"I told you, that's Haku's Kekkei Genkai. Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors." A proud grin covers the Swordsman’s face. "It's the reason I kept Haku with me all this time. It's why she's so valuable to me."

Kakashi makes a move to help Sasuke before Zabuza cuts him off with his sword. "Hold it Kakashi. If you try to save him, I'll just go and kill Tazuna and the pink haired girl while you're busy."

Damn it!! What was he gonna do? If only Naruto was here. He could get Sasuke out of the prison and then help him defeat Haku.

As if answering his prayer, Naruto appears in a puff of Orange smoke in the center of the bridge. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Naruto looks around at the people on the bridge.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You should have stayed hidden, and attacked from out of site," Kakashi deadpanned.

"It's alright Sensei. Not like it'll matter anyway. These two can't possibly stand a chance against me." Naruto replies with a cocky grin.

"Is that so, Brat?!"

"Yes it is, No Brows." Naruto mocks Zabuza, in an effort to piss him off.

Zabuza glares at the blond. "Why you little! When I'm done with your sensei, I'm coming after you."

"Is that supposed to scare me." Naruto seemed bored with the fight already, which succeeded in pissing the Hidden Mist Nin off even further. "Hey Kakashi, where's Sasuke?"

"He is right over there." Kakashi points towards the ice dome.

"Ok thanks. I'll get him out." Naruto Vanishes.

This is good. With Naruto attacking from the outside, and Sasuke attacking from the inside. They might be able to get the Uchiha out of here. His thoughts were cut short as Naruto appeared in front of him. "What are you doing, you idiot!"

"Saving you, Duh." Naruto responds with a bored tone.

"But now you're trapped in here to Dobe!"

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Before Sasuke can ask what he meant by that, he sees another Naruto standing outside of the dome. "You're a clone?"

"Duh. Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to actually come in here myself? Even though I could still probably get out anyway," Naruto adds as an afterthought.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Sasuke’s curiosity for how calm Naruto is about the situation was getting the best of him.

"Just trust me on this." Naruto’s smirk got even bigger. It reminded the Uchiha of a Fox. They were known as tricksters. If there was one word to describe the blond, that could certainly be one of them.

"So what's your plan, genius?" The Uchiha was getting tired of this conversation.

"Just follow my lead." Naruto stands up and turns to the Ninja in the Mirrors. "Hello again, Haku."

"Naruto." She responds glancing at him, curious as to how he was planning on beating her.

"Wait, you know each other?"

"We met a week ago, when I helped her collect herbs for Zabuza."

"Why would you help her heal the enemy, Naruto!?"

"Because I wanted to fight him again, duh.”

"I don't understand you at all."

"And you never will. Now let's get back to the fight. Are you ready Haku?"

"Yes, and I'm curious to see how you'll back up all your tough talk, Naruto,” She launches all her Senbon at him from multiple directions.

Before anyone can move, Naruto vanishes avoiding all the projectiles with ease. "Oh come on, you got to do better than that ,if you want to beat me, Haku." The blond baits her to up her game.

Once again Haku launches several Senbon at Naruto at even greater speeds than before. Still he avoids all of them like it was nothing. "I have to say, I'm not very impressed with your show of skill, or lack thereof." He says, infuriating Haku even more.

Why can't she hit him? she couldn't even see him when he moved. Haku launches her Senbon as fast as she can.

Done with this fight ,Naruto Vanishes and appears to the side of Haku. He grabs her arm and slams her into one of her mirrors, shattering the Jutsu.

She tries to remove her arm from his grip, but it's no use as he decides to tighten his hold on her appendage. She looks up at him, fear in her eyes, wondering what he'll do next. Naruto ripped off her mask and threw her across the bridge, 30 ft. away.

He stood there for a second, before crushing the mask in his hand. "Why do you even work for scum like Zabuza anyway?" Naruto’s tone was eerily calm and somber. It threw Haku off her guard.

Haku flashes back to the memory of her parents, and how she accidentally killed her father after he murdered her mother, then tried to kill her. Then a memory of Zabuza finding her flashed through her mind. "He gave me a purpose in life. So as long as I live, I will honor his wishes no matter what the cost to my soul."

"That's ludicrous."

"Not to me. When you have someone to protect, that's when you truly become strong. Do you have anyone you want to protect Naruto."

"I guess. I never really thought about it."

“I am useless to Zabuza now.” She pauses looking down at the ground for a second. "Naruto, I want you to kill me. If I can no longer be useful to Zabuza, I don't have any more purpose in life. Please kill me" A sad smile shows up on her face.

"You know if we met under different circumstances, we could have been friends. But if this is what you really want, and there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Haku’s tone was solemn. "No, I'm useless now."

"All right." Naruto pulls out a kunai and rushes to Haku. Faster than anyone can see, including Haku, Naruto Stabs the Kunai into Her chest.

"Thank you, Naruto." She smiles with her head on his shoulder, before she falls to the ground dead. The Naruto who killed her vanishes in a puff of smoke.

That was a clone. Zabuza couldn't believe it, Haku actually lost and to a Genin. Even if it was the blons who beat her. "Where is the real one anyway?"

"Right here," Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza with a glare directed at him.

The K.I. was practically suffocating Zabuza. For the first time ever, he actually felt the fear of death.

No one did anything as Naruto raised his hands in a sign that was familiar to Kakashi. 5 chains shot out of Naruto, wrapping around Zabuza's arms, legs, and waist, effectively grounding him to the spot. Another clone appears by The real Naruto's side,holding the bloodied Kunai that killed Haku. The clone stands there for a second, waiting for a command. "Kill him!" There was no regret in his tone. The clone vanished and reappeared next to Zabuza. Before anyone could stop him, Zabuza's throat was slit with the same Kunai that killed Haku.

The clone disappeared, and so did the chains around Zabuza's body as he fell lifeless on the ground. For the longest time, there was only silence, as everyone stared at Naruto in Shock, Fear, and Awe, all at the same time. All the memories of both clones flooded into Naruto's mind, and a sad look appeared on his face.

Kakashi was the first to speak up. "Naruto, are you ok. You know, you didn't have to do that. I could have beaten him."

"I know." Naruto didn’t bother to look at anybody.

"Why did you do it?" Kakashi worried for his student’s emotional health.

"Because, he deserved it!" Naruto answered bitterly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, ok." He began to walk away, and it was at that moment, that Gato and his men decided to show up.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Zabuza wasn't able to handle you puny Ninja! Demon of the Hidden Mist. Ha! More like kitty Demon of the Hidden Mist." He walks over to Haku, glares at her, and kicks her in the side. "That's for breaking my arm, you stupid girl!!" The stubby man continues to kick her dead body, not noticing The rage in Naruto's eyes.

"Hey!! Cut it out, you tiny little Bastard!!" Naruto starts moving towards Gato, ignoring the protest of his sensei.

"What did you say to me you little brat," Gato responds in rage.

"You heard me." Naruto continues to walk toward Gato, his anger only rising in the process.

"Get him, men. Go teach him a lesson!!" Gato yells at his crew of thugs and bandits.

"Aye, sir!!" 5 men rush towards Naruto. In the blink of an eye, they lay dead on the ground next to him.

"Kill him!!" Gato yells at more of his men.

This time 10 men rushed at Naruto. Once again, in the blink of an eye, they're dead at his feet. Uzumaki gets closer to Gato.

His voice quivering with fear, he commands all 200 of his remaining thugs to kill Naruto.

They all rush forward, not noticing the change of appearance to Naruto's eyes. He forms the shadow clone Jutsu and 50 Naruto's appear out of nowhere. They all began tearing through the crowd, each with only 1 kunai in hand. Leaving no men alive, they make it through the crowd of men. The clones disappear, leaving only Naruto standing in the wake of all the death.

Gato looks around at all his dead men and looks to Naruto in fear. "Please!! I'll do anything you want. Give you anything you want. Money, power, anything!!"

" **Anything," Naruto ponders in a deep demonic voice, an evil glint in his now red and black slitted eyes.**

"Yes, anything!!" Gato says, hope evident in his voice.

**"Okay, What I want..."**

"Yes?"

**"Is your death!!!" Naruto thrust his hand through Gato's chest, ripping out his heart, and crushing it in his hand.**

Gato drops down off of Naruto's arm to the bridge floor dead.

Naruto's eyes return to their normal bright blue color. He glances at his team and the crowd of villagers including Inari and His mother, who must have shown up while he was on his killing spree. They all had one look in their eyes, fear. It didn't bother him though. He was used to it.

After a few minutes, the crowd of villagers erupted in cheers, as they realized that Gato's reign over them was finished. Every other person stared at Naruto with fear and worry.

"Are you ok, Naruto." Kakashi found himself asking once again.

"I'm fine, I told you I didn't wanna talk about it." He begins walking towards the other end of the bridge.

"Naruto!! What was that?!! How could you do that!!? What were you thinking!!? Sakura screams as he passes by.

The blond turns around and silences her with a look of K.I. that told her to back off!

Sasuke was surprised, awed, and pissed off all at once. His belief that he was catching up to Naruto in terms of skill, was just smashed after witnessing the previous events.

Naruto continued to walk away, not looking at anyone. He brought up his hands into the Seal for the shadow clone jutsu. Before anyone could blink, all the dead bodies were gone and the bridge was complete. "Great, now we can go home." He starts to leave,stopping when Inari runs up behind him.

"Wait, Naruto!!"

"What?" Naruto replies, without turning around.

The kid flashes a bright smile. "Thanks for everything you've done for my family."

"Of course." Naruto walks away.

"Sasuke, Sakura, come on, lets go."

"Yes Sensei," Sakura responds.

"Hnn," Sasuke replies, still a little put off from the whole ordeal, but follows nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it for now. I know it was a little dark, but I felt it was the best way for the fight to happen. Especially cause it shows what kind of person my version of Naruto is. Tell me what you think about the chapter, and which writing Format you like better.
> 
> Later.


	11. Ch 10) The Chunin Exams Begin

**Konoha**

The gang is set to arrive back at Konoha in a few minutes, a few days after the fight on the bridge, where Naruto slaughtered everyone mercilessly. Everyone respected the blond’s wishes, and didn't speak about what happened on the mission. Sakura didn't speak because she was too afraid that Naruto might snap at her again. Sasuke was just his usual brooding self, thinking about getting revenge on his brother and becoming stronger than Naruto, as fast as he could. The only thing Kakashi said about the entire ordeal is that he would have to tell the third Hokage. The boy just nodded and continued his way to the village. He never even turned around.

Kakashi ran ahead of his students and waited for them at the gate. Once they arrived as well, he spoke. "Alright, everybody! Go home and get some rest. Training starts at training ground seven, at 8 o’clock. And bring all the weapons you can carry. Dismissed." After they all went their separate ways, Kakashi headed to the Hokage Tower. He went up and knocked on the door to Hokage's office. Waiting until he hears a "Come in." The Jonin walks into the office, and bows to his leader.

The Village leader had a smile on his face. "Ah, Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you for another week. Was the mission a success?"

"Yes, Tazuna was escorted safely to wave country, and finished his bridge without any danger to his health," There was a dark undertone to his voice.

The Third Hokage was immediately on high alert when he noticed it. "What happened?" He was fearful of the answer.

"It turns out, it wasn't a simple c-rank mission. Our client was being targeted by Gato, From Gato Enterprises. Gato had him hunted by rogue Ninja, dangerous ones. On our way to wave, we encountered The Demon Brothers, from the hidden Mist. Them being simple, Chunin, Sasuke and Naruto easily took them out,"

"Well that's good, but if that's what happened, why are you so distraught right now?"

"There's more.” Kakashi sighs in exasperation, before continuing his story. “ Due to the fact that our enemies were Chunin, the mission had become a b-rank. I told the team that we were going back, but Naruto insisted on staying, even if it was just him.” Kakashi gives the old man a small proud smile. “His desire to help people is truly remarkable."

"yes it is," Another proud smile overtakes The Hokage’s face. A couple moments pass by before Sarutobi tells Kakashi to “continue.”

"After we all decided to stay, that's when Tazuna told us the truth. Gato had come to wave and took it over. This is why they didn't pay for a b-rank. They couldn't afford it. So after we got off a boat near Tazuna's house, we were attacked by another rogue Ninja. Like I thought, it was a Jonin. Not just any Jonin, it was Zabuza Momochi!" Kakashi waits for The Hokage's reaction.

"The Demon Of The Hidden Mist!" The Old Man realizes with terror in his eyes, at the prospect of Genin having to face him. "Is everyone alright? Does your team need medical attention?" He was frantic.

"No, everyone is ok. The problem is what happened a week later, right before we left," Kakashi answers. "Anyway, so I told Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to stay back, while I took care of him. I knew I would have to fight with full strength, in order to protect them. So I used My Sharingan. He eventually got the upper hand and trapped me in a water prison. I told the kids to run, but they didn't listen. Naruto and Sasuke came up with a plan to get me out, and it worked. Before I could do anything though, Naruto used a wind Jutsu on Zabuza, and knocked him out cold, by blasting him into a tree."

"That's not entirely surprising. Naruto is incredibly strong for a kid his age," The Hokage laments. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"After Zabuza was knocked out, Senbon needles flew out from behind a tree branch and struck him in the neck. A Hunter-Nin showed up, and claimed she had been hunting Zabuza for months. And thanks to us, she finally got a chance to take him out. She then disappeared with the body. It was a little odd, but I didn't have the time to think about it, since I passed out from chakra exhaustion, due to the overuse of My Sharingan. I woke up on a travel cot at Tazuna's. The team and I talked about the previous events, and I found that Naruto had the same suspicions about the Hunter-Nin that I did. We figured out that Zabuza was most likely still alive, and the Hunter-Nin was his accomplice."

“That’s very interesting, indeed.” The old man began to contemplate the implications of info that Kakashi had shared with him.

"Because of this, I decided to train them a little. We figured it would take at least a week for Zabuza to fully heal. Naruto took over for me, while I recuperated.” Kakashi chuckled at the memory. “He became somewhat of a slave driver, pushing Sakura to the brink of exhaustion."

"Why did he do that?"

"He was trying to enhance Sakura's Chakra reserves, since they were abysmally small," Kakashi explains, with a little disappointment showing on his face. The girl probably only ever trained during school.

" What happened next?" The Hokage was thinking the same thing about Sakura.

"Naruto continued to train them for the following week. It was actually pretty amusing. He wanted them to work on their teamwork. So he had them fight him, using only one kunai knife in each hand. He was trying to antagonize them into fighting. He was baiting Sakura more than Sasuke because she didn't think Naruto could handle fighting both of them at the same time. To make it even better, he infuriated them by wrapping his head-band around his eyes, so he couldn't see. Still, he easily defeated them. After a week, I had Naruto stay at Tazuna's to recuperate from his training. I think he was doing some training by himself. It's the only thing that makes any sense. Why else would he be so tired?"

"Most likely. I've had some anbu watch him while he trains. Of course, he easily sensed them, but it didn't bother him. So he let them stay. They always come back telling me that the training he does is intense, and that it is no surprise that he is as strong as he is because of it," Sarutobi informs.

"What does he do exactly? If you don't mind my asking."

"I don't know. He never tells me anything, and I've respected that he asked the anbu to not tell me anything either. I once tried looking in the crystal ball to find out, but somehow, Naruto has blocked it. I can't see anything he does," the Hokage answers.

"Well that's a surprise. Anyway back to the story. So we left Tazuna's house to oversee construction of the bridge. When we got there, it was like a scene from a nightmare. There were dead bodies everywhere and blood stains all over the place," Kakashi pauses in order to gauge Hiruzen's reaction.

"Oh my! That's terrible." Sarutobi is saddened by the new information.

"Then everything just got way worse. Zabuza showed up and created 10 water clones and surrounded us. Thanks to Naruto's training, Sasuke was able to take them out easily. Then the Hunter-Nin stood forward to fight him. Their fight had a shaky start. The ninja used the puddles created by the clones, as a medium for her water jutsu, Water style: flying water needles. Sasuke could only run from the enemy's attack. The kid eventually got the upper hand and was able to fight back. When we thought the fight was progressing in our favor, the Ninja did a Jutsu that I'd never seen before. It had caused Sasuke to be trapped in a dome of mirrors. Turns out, the kid had a Kekkei genkai, just like Sasuke. I couldn't get Sasuke out, because if I tried, Zabuza would have killed Tazuna. At that moment, Naruto showed up, obliterated the jutsu saving Sasuke, and defeated the Ninja, who we now knew as Haku. This is when everything went from worse to terrible.” The Jonin started glaring at the ground. It was like the wood had personally wronged him. “Feeling that she no longer had a purpose if she couldn't protect Zabuza, Haku asked Naruto to kill her. He tried to convince her otherwise, but it didn't work. Naruto jabbed a kunai into her heart, killing her instantly. We found out that Haku was fighting a clone the entire time. Before anyone could even blink, Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza, chained him up and slit his throat.” Kakashi let out a grimace at the painful memory. “I asked Naruto if he was ok after doing that, and he told me, he didn't want to talk about it. At that moment, Gato decided to show up with about 200 men, intent on taking us out. Gato kicked Haku's corpse. Furious with the disrespect of the girl's dead body, Naruto went into this rage.” He paused for a moment, and looked up at the oldman’s face. It was clear that the hokage was already greatly disturbed by the story. He wasn’t sure how Hiruzen was going to react to the next thing that he told him. The Jonin could only hope that it was not too bad. “He ended up killing all 200 of Gato's men, and somewhere in the fury, Naruto's eyes changed to a dark crimson red with black slits. Gato begged for his life, but it was ultimately pointless. Naruto shoved his hand through his chest, crushing his heart outside of his body. Once again, I asked if he was ok, and he told me he didn't want to talk about it. Then he created more clones, cleaned up the bridge, and completed it in flash. Finally, he left without a word to anyone back to Konoha." Kakashi finally took a breath to calm his thoughts, while he waited for His Hokage's response.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, I need to think for a minute." Naruto killed every dangerous person on the mission, so that's good. Good in a way that those people can't hurt anybody else. But, Naruto killed people. Even though he is an exceptionally strong Genin, he shouldn't have any blood on his hands. At least not this early in his life. Kakashi also said something about Naruto's eyes changing. I know Naruto has control over the fox, or rather, the fox does not try to control him. So why did his eyes change? Maybe his anger is a trigger in using The Kyuubi's Chakra. He'll need to talk to Naruto to be sure it won't be a danger to anyone, for him to use this power at times of anger. "Thank you for informing me on this Kakashi. You may go, but first, I want you to tell Naruto to meet me here, tomorrow, after training."

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kakashi vanished from his view, leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts.

**With Naruto and Kurama**

**"Are you really okay, Naruto?"**

"Yes! I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that! I killed people, so what? I'm a ninja. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean it's not like I went on a killing spree, and murdered innocent people. It was evil terrible people that I killed. So what's the big deal!!?" Naruto fumed.

**"I'm just worried about you.”**

"I know you are Kurama, and I know Kakashi is too. I'm fine, really. It's not like I'm gonna suddenly turn on them and kill everybody. I was just removing the danger from Wave, like I was supposed to do. I mean, that was the whole point of the mission wasn't it?"

**"I guess." Not knowing what else to say, the beast stays silent.**

"Goodnight, Kurama." Naruto crawls under his covers. The Uzumaki lays his head on the pillow, and falls asleep instantly.

**Training Ground 7, The next morning**

"Where is Kakashi Sensei!? It's already 8:30, and I thought I already taught him a lesson in being late." Naruto’s annoyance is evident in his tone.

Kakasi shows up in a swirl of leaves. "Wait! Before you prank me for being Late, Naruto. I have a valid reason this time?"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Naruto couldn’t wait to hear this.

Kakashi proceeds to pull out 3 sheets of paper from behind his back. "These..." he begins to explain, handing one of the sheets to each of the 3 students, "are applications for the Chunin Exams, that are coming up in a week.

"What are the Chunin Exams?" Sakura asks.

"The Chunin Exams are a series of trials and tests that are used to determine if we are eligible to become Chunin. If we pass, we will be able to take on harder missions, like c-rank or even b-rank. It will also allow us to be mission leaders, sometimes," Naruto explained.

"These Exams have more than one purpose. It will also demonstrate a village’s strength to onlookers," Kakashi continues

"So will there be strong ninjas in these Exams?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, there will be many strong ninja from all the other Genin teams in Konoha and the other Villages as well. So don't be surprised if you meet any of them," Kakashi answers for him. "You have a week to train and fill out those applications. If you want to participate in these Exams, you must bring those completed forms to room 305 at the Ninja Academy, or you will not be able to participate."

"So what kind of training are we gonna do today, Kakashi?" Sasuke questions.

"I'm glad you asked Sasuke. We," Kakashi begins, gesturing in a circle to include all of them, "are going to be working on your teamwork and individual skill.” The Jonin turns to the only girl on the team. "Sakura, for the last week you've been working on strengthening your chakra reserves. And I hope you've also been keeping your chakra in control. As you know, it does get harder, the more chakra you have." He gives her a pointed look, "Have you been practicing?"

She gulps. "Yes sir, I've been working on it."

"Good," Kakashi responds, with his signature one eye smile. "So now, we might be able to teach you some elemental jutsu." He walks over and hands her a small piece of paper. "This," he says pointing to the paper in her hand, "Is affinity paper. We can use it to determine your elemental affinity. All you need to do is, flow chakra into it. If it burns, your affinity is fire. If it gets wet, your affinity is water. If it crumbles, your affinity is earth. If it wrinkles, your Affinity is lightning. If it tears, your affinity is wind.” The Cyclops waits for her to do as he instructed.

Sakura began passing chakra through the slip of paper. And the next thing she knew, the paper crumbled in her hand.

"Your affinity is earth, interesting.” Kakashi grabs his chin, and starts to stoke it. “So we have a fire, wind, and earth user on our team. Very nice." Kakashi gives another eye smile. "This will make for some effective team attacks on enemy Ninja."

"How so, Sensei?"

"Well, fire is strengthened by wind. So Naruto's wind Jutsu can be used to amplify Sasuke's fire jutsu. Then you can control where the fire goes, with your earth jutsu, you would be able to contain it," Kakashi explains.

Naruto looks up. "So, should we get started?"

"Yes, We will start with individual skills. That way, Sakura can learn and practice a simple earth Jutsu. Which will help us create a team-coordinated attack." Kakashi takes out a scroll out from one of the many pockets on his vest. "Here, Sakura, I want you to practice this Jutsu alright." The Sensei hands her the scroll.

"Chikyū no sutairu: Maddodōmu (Earth Style: Mud Dome)," she reads the scroll aloud. She then began to form the proper hand seals, announcing Jutsu's name. At first nothing happens, then a mid size dome of mud surrounds five feet of circumference in front of her. "Sasuke, did you see that?" A huge smile shows up on her face, thinking this would finally impress him. The girl receives the usual "Hn," in response.

"That was a pretty good job for your first try, Sakura. This is no doubt because of your enhanced chakra levels. Keep expanding and controlling your chakra, and you'll be able to use that Jutsu to its full capacity," Naruto says, appraising the newfound show of skill.

"Thanks." She gives the blond a small smile. She wanted Sasuke to be impressed.

"All right, Sakur., I want you to spar with Naruto until you run out of chakra. Then rest and fight him once again. Do this for the rest of the day. This way, we can further enhance your chakra levels," Kakashi instructs his weakest student. He then turned to the blonde Genin. "Naruto, sometime today, the Third Hokage wants to speak to you, regarding the events of our mission to Wave."

As Kakashi says this, they all began to grimace at the memory, each of them for different reasons. Sakura, because it scared the crap out of her at how cold and murderous Naruto could be. Kakashi just didn't like to think that Naruto might be that vicious. Sasuke, because it showed how much weaker he was, compared to Naruto.

"Understood, Sensei," Naruto replies, with an annoyed tone to his voice. He glanced towards the pinkette, a few feet from him. "Sakura, are you ready for a spar?"

"You bet," Sakura responds,Joyfully. Now she can show Sasuke how strong she actually is. And then he'll be so impressed, he'll proclaim his undying love for her.

**Sakura's Fantasy**

Sasuke walks up and kneels down in front of Sakura, taking her hand in his, before looking deeply into her eyes. "Sakura, I underestimated how powerful you were. I love you Sakura, and I'll always protect you. Will you marry me?" The Uchiha gins, pulling out a ring from behind his back.

A Platinum blonde can be seen crying in the background.

With a blush on her face, Sakura replies. "Oh Sasuke, I don't know what to say."

"Sakura, Sakuraaa..., Sakura!"

**Fantasy shatters**

"What? Naruto?!!" She glares at the sun kissed blonde boy.

"You were spaced out for 2 minutes. What were you even thinking about?" Naruto wonders.

Sakura's face instantly turned a deep shade of red. "Oh uh, Nothing," she lies, turning around to hide her face.

"Uh huh, sure," Naruto did not believe her for a second. "Well, whatever, let's get started, shall we. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He forms the necessary hand seals. 401 clones pop into existence. "Alright, 100 of you, go and practice our taijutsu. 100 of you, go to the library, and read books from the ninja section. Another 100 of you go and practice Chakra control. The final 100 of you, go and practice our senses training." They all vanish, leaving only one clone left. "And as for you." Naruto pointed to the clone. "Go see Hokage-Sama." After the final clone vanishes from sight, Naruto turns back toward Sakura, waiting until she attacks.

Sakura just stares at Naruto for a minute or so, before he gets annoyed. "What?!"

"How is using your clones gonna make you stronger?"

"Figure it out yourself. I'm not divulging all my secrets to you," He answers with no emotion on his face or in his tone. "Are you gonna fight me now?"

Sakura charges at Naruto, with what she thought was a strong punch. Naruto brought his hand up to block it, effortlessly. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, if you want a chance at defeating me," He says matter-of-factly. She proceeds to throw a kick to his head, to which he ducked. She then threw a punch with her other fist. He blocks her second fist as well. The blond was quickly tiring of the fight. "Sakura, take off the weights."

"Why?" What was he getting at?

"Just do it." She really should just shut the hell up and stop questioning him all the time. It was getting very annoying. Isn't she supposed to be smart? She should be able to figure out most of this stuff on her own. Alas,here they were.

"Fine, Geez!" She took the weights off her arms and legs. "Now what?"

"Now come at me again, obviously." This girl was going to get herself killed one day. So she is book smart. Who cares? That is not going to get her anywhere.

Once again she rushes him, with a punch aimed to his face. He was still able to block, but he smiles at the feeling of impact. "See, now you're much stronger and faster than you were before the weights."

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura didn’t think it was that important.

"Now I want you to take these." The Blond hands her some 35 pound weights.

She replaced the 25 pound weights with the new ones before standing up as straight as she could.

"Now, there is another way you can increase the strength of your attacks, without conditioning your body with weights. Only use this trick, if your strength without the weights isn't enough to defeat your opponent." Naruto turns to see if she was paying attention, before he continued. "You can focus chakra to your legs and arms. This will make your attacks incredibly strong," Pointing to a tree, he spoke up once more. "Try focusing as much chakra as you can into your arm and fist. Then punch that tree."

"Okayyy." The pinkette walks over and punches the tree as hard as she could, focusing as much chakra as possible into her arm. A loud crack sounded throughout the training ground. They all turned to see the tree, and there was a medium sized fist shaped crater where her fist connected with it. "Wait, if I can do this with chakra alone. What's the point of conditioning my body with the weights?"

"Because it's possible to cause that kind of damage without chakra." Naruto walks over to another tree nearby. "Observe." He punches the tree, completely shattering the wood, causing the tree to tip over and plummet into the ground with a loud crash. Thankfully, no one got hurt. "Now, when I use chakra." he walks over to a large boulder on the ground. "I can do this." Before anyone could respond, Naruto punches the stone. The rock shatters where his fist connected, creating a mid sized hole in the rock. "See, if you can be that strong without using chakra," he says while pointing to the tree he knocked over. "You will be even stronger, when you use chakra." He gestures to the stone. "Understand?"

"Uh huh." The girl gapes at the damage that Naruto could cause so easily.

"Sasuke, I want you to do the same as Sakura. Exhaust your chakra, fighting Naruto, rest, and exhaust your chakra once again." Kakashi took one last look at them, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, should we get started?" Naruto looks to his two remaining team members.

**With The Naruto Clone and The Hokage**

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-Sama?" The clone asks, as he walks into the third's office.

"Ah Naruto, thank you for coming." The Hokage gives the boy a smile. The room was silent for a few moments, before The third spoke up once more. "I wanted to talk to you about your mission to Wave."

"What about it?" Naruto was a little annoyed with the direction, he knew this conversation was heading in.

The boy’s tone did nothing to affect the old man. "From the tone of your voice, is it safe to assume, you know what I want to talk to you about?"

"Yes." The annoyance in the blond reamined. "And before you ask, I'm fine. I'm not emotionally damaged, a danger to the population of Konoha, or bent on revenge. So you can chill. The only thing that's actually bothering me at the moment, is everybody constantly asking if I'm alright. So I killed some bad people. Isn't that what Ninja are supposed to do?" He was forgetting to be respectful at the moment.

"I understand what you're feeling, Naruto. But we're all just concerned about you."

"No disrespect, Jiji. But you don't know what I'm feeling. You don't know what it's like everyday, knowing everyone despises you, for something you have no control over. To know that everyday people are waiting until you slip up and accidentally rage out. So they have a reason to get rid of you. The only ones who could possibly understand what I'm going through are other Jinjurikies. And none of them live here. So that's out of the question." Naruto heaves a deep sigh. "Can I go now, Jiji?"

The Hokage was saddened by the blond. The boy was right. No one in this village could possibly understand what the boy had to go through. "Yes, of course." 

Naruto poofs out of existence. 

Of course he would send a clone. He should have known. He's probably still training with his team.

**Back with The Real Naruto**

The memories of the clone popped into Naruto's head, and he frowned at the encounter. He instantly brought his face back into a neutral position, before Sasuke or Sakura could notice. They were going all out on him, using as many jutsu as they could, to throw him off guard, and exhaust their chakra faster. Naruto was barely even trying. He created a clone, and switched places with it, so that he could do his workout routine.

An hour later, after he was done, and both Sasuke and Sakura were unconscious from the loss of Chakra, Naruto poofed the clone out of existence, and retained its memories.

Well that was really a boring fight. The clone didn't even have to try.

A while later, Sasuke woke up, and stood from his position on the ground. He walked over and sat near Naruto, who was leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Naruto replies with a bored tone.

"let me ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me."

"What do you want to ask me, Sasuke?" Naruto still had his eyes closed.

"Were you even trying in any of our fights we've had before?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"It just felt like you were holding back whenever we faced off against each other is all,"

"Alright. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What makes you think isolating yourself, and being a closed off person makes you strong?" Naruto was curious at what could possibly be the answer.

For a moment Sasuke was shocked that Naruto asked this, but then he came up with an answer that he thought was justifiable. "If I'm alone, there are no people that can hold me back from reaching my full strength." The boy's answer is somewhat arrogant. He then turned to Naruto. "The only people that don't hold me back are you and Kakashi."

"I can see how you could come up with that solution. But let's look at it this way. First, do you know of the Three Sannin?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke was not sure where this was going.

"Well, they were incredibly strong, and it wasn't because they isolated themselves. Yes I'll admit, they have amazingly strong skills individually. But as a team, they were practically unbeatable. It really is a shame they are no longer together. Do you get what I mean?" Naruto glances toward Sasuke, to see if he understood what he was trying to prove to him.

"Yeah I guess."

"And just think. Given your skills and mine, plus how strong you and I can actually become, when Sakura gets stronger, we could possibly be as strong as the Sannin were, if not stronger. You can still get revenge on your brother if you want. But I wouldn't."

"How do you know Sakura can become stronger?" Sasuke was doubtful of that prospect coming to light.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke and smirked, before answering. "Trust me, if she obsesses over you, as much as I think she does. She'll do anything to impress you. With that motivation, she'll become very strong."

"Maybe you're right about that. But I still don't think it's very likely."

A knowing smile graces the blond’s face. "Just wait. By the end of the Chunin exams, she'll be stronger than you ever thought possible for her."

"I'll take your word for it. After all, you've never been wrong before." Sasuke thinks about all that Naruto has said since they graduated, and realized his statement about the veracity of the boy’s words could not be questioned.

"Oh, before I forget. Take these." Naruto hands Sasuke 70 lb. weights. "If you're like me, then your muscles strengthen faster. So you should be able to handle a 20 lb. increase." Naruto just knows that Sasuke would appreciate the compliment.

Sasuke replaced the weights he was already wearing, with the new weighs that Naruto gave him. He stood up, a little wobbly at first, but eventually was able to move well enough. Sasuke muttered a small thanks under his breath.

Because Naruto’s senses were stronger than most, he still heard it. "You're welcome." He then proceeded to replace his weights, with 160 lbs. for his legs, and 140lbs, for his arms.

"I'm curious, Naruto. Where do you keep all the weights anyway?"

"I keep them in a sealing scroll," Naruto replies with a duh tone. He stands up, and it was at that moment that Sakura decided to wake up.

"What are you guys talking about?" She starts rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the base of her palms.

"Nothing much." Naruto responds, with a shrug of his shoulders. He walks away to go get some lunch.

"Well whatever." Sakura turns to the other boy with them. "Sasuke, do you want to go out with me, to celebrate our getting stronger?" There was hope in her eyes, but she was immediately disappointed with the Uchiha’s reply.

"No, I have no time for weaklings such as you. If you ever want the chance of being anything to me, besides a teammate, then get stronger. Right now you're weaker than Naruto." With that said, Sasuke looks to Naruto who understood what Sasuke was trying to do. If he is more harsh to her about her skill, then maybe she'll become stronger even faster. He then proceeds to walk away from her.

She's weaker than Naruto. Those words struck a chord in Sakura. Even though it's been proven that Naruto is incredibly strong, she absolutely refused to acknowledge it, or believe that the Naruto she knew was all an act. She walked away, towards the town.

Naruto was headed over to Ichiraku Ramen, when he sensed something behind him. The Uzumaki turned around and was met with a rectangular box meant to look like a rock with 2 holes carved out on the front. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Seriously," he deadpanned. "1) rocks are not rectangular. 2) they don't have eye holes in the front. And 3) there was not a rock there when I passed. You guys can come out now."

After a mid sized puff of smoke, 3 kids were revealed. 2 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys had on a yellow shirt, gray shorts, an insanely long blue scarf. On his head were a pair of green goggles. He was known as Konohamaru. The second boy had snot running down his nose and glasses. He also had goggles on his head. His name was Udon. The girl was sporting twin ponytails, that suck up high above her head, twin blushes on her cheeks, and goggles as well. Her name was Moegi.

**Flashback**

Naruto had just finished his fight against Kakashi with his team, making them full fledged Ninja. The boy was handing in his ninja ID.

"So can I go now?" Naruto asks rather bored with the situation.

"Yes yo ma-" The third was cut off from the sound of a door bursting open.

"OLD MAN! Today is the Day I beat you and Become Hokage," a young boy with brown hair and an unusually long scarf, shouted as he ran into the room. Before anyone could say anything, he tripped over his scarf, and hit his head on the ground. "Ow, ow, ow." The boy starts rubbing his head from the pain, while he sits on his butt.

Well that was unexpected, Naruto thought as he watched the scene unfold.

The Third however was just annoyed. This was the third time today that the kid tried this.

Just then, another person ran into the room. He was wearing the standard Jonin outfit, without the vest, and he had dark glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose. He ran over to the kid, and kneeled down beside him. "Honorable Grandson! Are you okay?"

The boy stood up and looked around the room, before his eyes landed on Naruto, and he glared at the blonde. "It was you! You tripped me didn't you!" The kid pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"You're kidding me right? How could I do that if I'm way over here?" Granted, it would be possible with a small wind Jutsu, but still.

The boy stomped over to where Naruto was. "Nuh uh, stop lying! I know you tripped me!"

"Give me a break." Naruto lifted the boy up to his face, before grabbing his scarf. "THIS," he says shaking the scarf in front of the child’s face, "is what tripped you. Not me." Naruto eyes the boy angrily. He hated being accused of things he didn't do. Even things as small as this.

"Nuh uh, it was you." The boy continued to protest.

"Why I oughta-" Naruto was interrupted by the glasses wearing Jonin.

"Stop! That is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage. Put him down, you filthy creature." The Jonin pushes his glasses up his nose in a sort of snooty gesture.

Naruto looked at the man for a second. Filthy creature? He's just like the others. Then he glanced towards the Hokage to see if he was telling the truth. The Third just nodded in confirmation. Naruto then looked back at the Kid in his grasp, to see him smirking. He doesn't think The Blond will do it, does he?

That's right. Now that he knows who the kid was, he'll be just like the others, thought the little boy. "What's the matter huh? Scared to hit me now, because I'm the Grandson of the Ho-" His words were cut short, as a fist came down on his head, knocking him to the ground onto his butt.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't care if he was your Grandmother. You're nothing but a spoiled little brat to me." Naruto walks out of the room after that.

**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto was walking down the street towards Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch, when he felt like someone was following him. He turned around to see someone quickly pull a sheet in front of themselves along a fence, in an effort to hide. The sheet was sideways, giving the person away. The blond decided to mess with the person who he knew was following him. He threw 4 kunai, and each knife pierced one corner of the sheet embedding, the fake fence and the person to the wall.

"Hey let me outta here!" Exclaimed the person stuck between the sheet and the fence.

"All right, all right, I got you," Naruto says as he removes Kunai, revealing the kid from the Hokage's office. "So tell me something kid. Why are you following me?"

"I want you to train me. I need a new teacher!" The kid looked down with a solemn look on his face.

Naruto stares at the boy in confusion."What makes you think I would be a good teacher? And what's wrong with the teacher you have now?" 

"Well you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Asked the boy, while staring at the taller male in front of him.

Naruto did not understand what the kid was trying to imply. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

The boy’s face reveals an expression of awe and wonder. "You're the one who pulls all those pranks, and never gets caught. Not even with Jonin level ninja chasing you. Someone like that, has got to be skilled." 

"Ok, I see your point. But back to my earlier question. What's wrong with the Sensei you have now?"

The boy grunts in irritation. "He's not a good teacher. He's snotty and stuck up, and he thinks he's superior to everyone else. He always calls himself ‘An Elite Jonin.’ The boy mocked the teacher, using air quotes around the title the man loved to refer to himself as.

Naruto takes the boy’s words into consideration. "All right, I got time. I'll teach you"

"You will! Thank you boss!!" A giddy smile took over the boy's face.

"Boss?"

"Yeah. You're teaching me. So you're the boss."

The blond realized he still didn’t know what to call his student. "By the way." Naruto looks down at the boy.

The child looked at him, giving his full attention. 

"What's your name, kid?" 

"My name?" Wow, no one ever asked him that. He looked up to see Naruto waiting for an answer. "Konohamaru. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Naruto considers the boy’s answer for a moment. "Konohamaru huh? Sounds a lot like the name of the village."

Konohamaru’s expression turns sad. "Yeah, my Grandpa named me after the Village. So you'd think it would be easy to remember. But no one calls me that. They always refer to me as The Honorable grandson of The Honorable Third Hokage. They don't see me. It's like I don't even exist." 

Huh, he knows the feeling. To never be acknowledged in any way. Where no one knows the real you.

**"I know the real you, Kit," The Kyuubi reminds Naruto from the inside of his mind.**

"I know, but it's not exactly the same. I am grateful to have you though," Naruto replies to the fox mentally.

Konohamaru rose his head in determination, and began to speak up once more. "That's why I need to become Hokage as soon as possible. That way everyone will have to see me."

Naruto stared at the child for a moment before responding. "There's no fast or easy way to become Hokage. It's gonna take a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to reach that goal."

"What!?" Konohamaru was a little shaken up from that statement.

"Don't worry. Now is just as good a time as any to get started."

"All right boss. Let's do this," Konohamaru says holding out his fist.

Naruto bumped Konohamaru fist with him and spoke up once more. "First, do you know what chakra is?"

"Chakra is the combination of our bodies Physical energy, created in all of our cells, and the spiritual energy, from training and experience. We use these combined energies along with special hand seals to perform Jutsu," Konohamaru finishes, reading from a scroll.

Naruto face faulted. "You know, you can't just read that off a scroll whenever anybody asks. You actually need to memorize it." He looked to see if the boy understood, He did. So Naruto continued his lesson. "So, are you able to do any of the basic Jutsu?"

The boy looked sheepish. "Not really." He began scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment,

"Ok, will start with the easiest one."

"What would that be?" Konohamaru wondered.

"In my opinion, it would be the transformation Jutsu," Naruto answers, after thinking about it for a second.

"So how do you do it?"

"Just concentrate chakra all throughout your body, and imagine who you want to look like." Naruto looked to see Konohamaru slightly perplexed. So he decided to demonstrate. "Look, watch me. I concentrate the chakra throughout my body, and then I think of who I wish to become." After a puff of smoke, Naruto was revealed to be an exact copy of Konohamaru, even able to look at the boy eye to eye. "See, I look just like you," Naruto gestures to himself.

To say Konohamaru was amazed, would be an understatement. He was absolutely astounded at how much Naruto looked like a clone of him. "That's so awesome." his eyes were shining with awe.

"Yeah, I guess. Now," Naruto pointed to the real Konohamaru, "you try."

"OK, who should I try to look like?"

Naruto turned back into himself, and looked around until his eyes landed on someone he thought would be easy for a first try. The person was a girl with straight brown hair that went down to her mid back. She was wearing a simple purple kimono, with a purple sash around the waist, and finally, she was carrying a small purple hand purse. Naruto points to the girl. "Try to turn into her." 

"All right, I got this.” The Young Boy puts his hands together in the necessary hand signs. Transform." One puff of smoke later, standing in Knohamaru's place, was a more chubbier version of the girl he was supposed to turn into. "Well, Do I look like her?" His voice was way too deep to be his own.

The Uzumaki was not sure how to respond. "Uhm, the clothes kind of look like her, I guess."

"What!? That looks like me!?" The aforementioned girl tried to slug Naruto in the back of the head.

He turned around and caught the fist, and glared at the girl in annoyance. "I said the clothes look like her. I wasn't calling you fat, or anything. Not that I would allow it either, but why did you try to hit me?” Naruto pointed to the kid. “He was the one doing the transformation." 

The look unnerved her. In the end she decided to ignore him, and walked over and kneeled in front of the younger boy, who had now turned back into himself. "Now, Honorable grandson. Next time you turn into me, make me a little cuter ok," she gave the boy a cheery smile, before turning to glare at Naruto. After a few seconds, she walked away.

"Your problem is, you need to visualize or think of an image of the person in your head. Only then, will you succeed with this jutsu. Try to turn into your Grandfather. Think of an image of him in your head, then execute the jutsu.”

Konohamaru focused as hard as he could on an image of the Third Hokage. But when he tried to turn into him, he was too short. Konohamaru yelled out in frustration,"Dang it, I just can't do it!"

Naruto started thinking of the reasons why Konohamaru couldn't perform the jutsu, when a thought hit him. "It might be your chakra control."

The boy didn’t understand what the blond was trying to say. "Huh? My chakra control?"

'You may be using too much chakra for the simple jutsu, causing it to not work.”

"So then, what are we going to do?"

Naruto was not worried in the slightest. "We'll have to practice your chakra control. No big deal."

Konohamaru was getting frustrated with all the bumps in the road on the path to become Hokage. "How do we do that?"

A devious smirk was present on the blond’s face. "Simple, we climb trees.”

The look on his teacher’s face greatly disturbed the boy. "Uhm."

**With Ebisu**

Where has that demon child taken The Honorable Grandson? The Jonin must find him, before he has the time to corrupt that kids mind. When he finds that boy, he'll make him pay for attempting to manipulate one of his students.

**Back with Naruto and Konohamaru**

The two boys were standing in a clearing that was part of training ground 4. Tons of trees surrounded them, which provided them with quite a bit of shade. This will benefit them. With this kind of training, you never want to overheat.

"All right, to successfully complete this exercise, you must be able to walk all the way to the top of the tree," Naruto said while pointing at the tip of the tree. "To do this, you need to focus chakra to the soles of your feet. Then proceed to walk up the tree. Like this." Naruto walks to a nearby tree. He concentrated his chakra, and began walking up the side, leaving Konohamaru amazed with his skills once again.

The boy has a newfound excitement for the exercise. "That's so awesome!" 

Naruto jumped off the tree in a flip, before landing on both his feet, flawlessly. He points to the boy. "Now it is your turn. I suggest you start off by running.” A thought occurs to the blond. “Before I forget, use this to mark your progress." He pulled out a kunai, and tossed it to Konohamaru, who fumbled with it a little, before catching the weapon by the handle.

All right he can do this. Just focus his chakra, and run at the tree. Konohamaru took off towards the tree. He made it up 5 feet, before his foot blasted off, shattering the bark. "What the heck?"

"Oh yeah, I should probably warn you. Too much chakra and you'll be blasted off. Too little, and you'll slip and hit your head, Pretty hard," Naruto added, recalling some of his clones' memories of the first time he did this exercise. "Try to keep a steady amount of chakra in your feet at all times."

Konohamaru took his advice, before dashing at the tree once again. He got up about 20ft this time, before slipping. Naruto rushed to catch him before he hit the ground. Konohamaru couldn't even see him. after he moved. He was too fast.

"Konohamaru, stop. I have an idea," Naruto said, having just thought of something. "Kurama, would it be possible for Konohamaru to perform the shadow clone jutsu?”

**The fox does not give it much thought. "Probably. He is the grandson of the Third Hokage after all."**

"Good, this'll be much easier then." The blond cut off the mental connection.

Konohamaru noticed his teacher’s long silence. "Boss..., are you okay?" 

Naruto focused his attention back on the kid in front of him "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something. I want you to focus chakra around your body, and imagine you’re splitting in half, resulting in two of yourself. While you're doing this, hold your hands up in the cross sign. Like this.” Naruto forms the hand sign. “Make sure you say the words,Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Uhm, ok" doing what he was told, the boy performed the jutsu with the image of two of him in his head. After the smoke cleared, there were now 3 Konohamarus.

"Wow, I expected only one clone. Good job kid. I'm impressed," Naruto praises, ruffling the real Knohamaru's hair.

"This is cool, but now what?"

"With these kinds of clones, you receive their memories when they dispel. So, you can use this jutsu to train with faster results. That's one of the reasons I'm as strong as I am."

"Oh, okay." Konohamaru did not know what else to say.

"Now that you know this, each one of you, pick a tree, and practice the exercise. Keep doing it until you can't anymore. Then rest, and do it again. This will help you expand your chakra reserves, as well as maintain control of your chakra."

**4 hours later**

Konohamaru has since exhausted his chakra, and is trying the exercise once again, along with two clones.

"Konohamaru, come down here now!" 

"You got it boss!" The kid jumped off the branch he was on, and landed somewhat sloppily on his feet.

"Dispel your clones, and see how far you can reach," Naruto instructs, while pointing to the top branch of the tree.

Konohamaru dispelled the clones and took a mad dash at the tree. He almost reached the top before he was suddenly blasted off. He marked his spot, before he completely lost his footing. Jumping from the location, he landed on the ground, once again a little unbalanced. He looked up to see Naruto smiling down at him.

Naruto was proud of his young student’s success. "See how much progress you've made in just a little time." 

"Yeah, that really is a useful technique you got there boss."

"Yup, don't tell anyone ok. It'll ruin my plan." Naruto smirks inwardly about how he's gonna mess with his fellow teammates.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone." Konohamaru put up his fist, and Naruto bumped the boy’s fist with his, before they heard a noise from the bush. They both glanced at it to see the snooty sensei coming towards them.

"Ah hah! I've found you. Now come with me Honorable Grandson," Ebisu demands, while tugging on the boy's arm.

The boy resisted. "No, I want Naruto to be my teacher." 

"Honorable Grandson, you must not tangle yourself with kids like him. He'll just drag you down in the end," Ebisu warns, as he continued to pull on the boy's arm, in a vain attempt to get him away from Naruto.

"No! You're irritating. I've learned more from Naruto in the 4 hours I've known him, then I ever learned in the time you've been my teacher," argued Konohamaru, still refusing to be pulled away.

"That's preposterous. I'm an Elite Jonin. He's just a kid. I'll set this straight right now.” The man pushes his glasses up his nose in his usual smug gesture.

"You wanna fight me? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I wouldn't want to embarrass an "Elite Jonin" such as yourself," Naruto said, clearly mocking him.

"I'll teach you to respect your elders, demon."

Naruto secretly makes two clones, and switches with one of them. "If you're so sure about that, why don't you come at me?"

The man charges at Naruto. "Why you little." Ebisu began by trying to deliver an open palm strike to Naruto's face, to which the blond blocked effortlessly. Ebisu followed up with a kick to Naruto's left leg. The Uzumaki lifted his leg, avoiding the kick. Naruto swings the same leg, kicking the Jonin in the side. The man went flying into the ground about ten feet away.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?" Naruto baits with a smirk, further aggravating his opponent.

Ebisu responded by charging Naruto again, this time with a kunai aimed to his side. Naruto summoned a kunai from the seal on his gloves and easily blocked the attack.

The real Naruto and the second clone were watching the fight with mild interest. The guy was not nearly as strong as he claimed to be.

The clone was getting bored. "If this is all you got, I might as well end the fight now." 

"It's not," Ebisu smirked. Right behind the clone there was another Ebisu with a kunai aimed at Naruto's back.

Before the Naruto clone could react, the kunai was stabbed into his back. Ebisu smiled thinking he had won, only to be shocked when the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What? A shadow clone? I didn't even see him perform the jutsu."

Before Ebisu could blink, his clone was defeated by the real Naruto.

"When did you find the time to make a clone? And when did you switch places with it?" Ebisu demanded answers.

Naruto further embarrasses Jonin. "You've been fighting a clone the entire time, dude.” Naruto gives the man a wide smirk. “I think I’ll end the fight now.”

"Brave words. I hope you can back them up," Ebisu challenged.

"Oh, I can."

Before Ebisu could ask how, he was suddenly chained up around his arms,and legs, restraining him from any movement. He looked behind to see another Naruto who was connected to the chains. The real Naruto took the opportunity and walked up to the shocked sensei with a kunai in hand. He held the knife up to the Jonin's throat.

There was no emotion in the blond. "You lose."

The clone released the chains, allowing Ebisu to move once again. Then it was dispelled.

"So what lesson were you going to teach me exactly?" Naruto asked the Snobby Jonin, with a smug look on his face, as he began to walk away.

"That was so awesome, boss!" Konohamaru follows the blond genin.

**With the Third Hokage**

Sarutobi was watching the entire scene unfold through his crystal ball.

Naruto is a lot stronger than he thought, and he's a pretty good teacher as well. Ebisu shouldn't have intervened. Maybe now he's learned his lesson.

**Flashback End**

Naruto looked at all of them before asking, "what's with the goggles?"

"We're copying your old look, because you're so awesome and strong, which is why you're my rival," Responded the blue scarf wearing boy, known as Konohamaru.

"My old look, huh. So what are you three supposed to be anyway?"

"Were... The KONOHAMARU CORP." They all struck various poses.

He stared down at the three children. "I see, so what do you want?" I'm about to go get some lunch."

The boy’s face formed into a pout. "You said you would play Ninja with us today." 

"Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" Naruto asked with a thoughtful expression.

Sakura, having followed the blonde and listening in on the conversation, was appalled. She’s weaker than him? "Why would a ninja be playing Ninja? And Sasuke says I'm weaker than you!" Sakura deadpanned, glaring at the blond.

"Why hello, nice to see you too, Sakura. And I may be a ninja, but they're not," Naruto reasoned with Pinkett's statement.

"Hey boss! Who is that? Is she your girlfriend?” There was a nasty implication in Konohamaru’s tone.

A look of disgust crossed the boy’s countenance. "No way, She's just my teammate." 

"Good, she's not pretty enough for you anyway." All of a sudden, Konohamaru felt a dark aura, and turned to see Sakura seething.

"Yooou might wanna run," Naruto warned the boy.

Konohamaru didn't need to be told twice, as he took off in a mad dash in the opposite direction, with Sakura hot on his trail. He turned the corner, running into someone, and ended up falling on his butt. "Oh oww!" He began rubbing his head.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you little brat!!" The new voice of the person he ran into spoke up.

Konohamaru stared up at a tall teen boy in what looked to be cat pajamas, and purple face paint. "I'm sorry." 

The teen picked up the little boy by the collar of his shirt, until they were eye to eye. "I should teach you a lesson in manners." 

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to ask you to put him down," Naruto said, getting the teens attention.

"Make me, kid!!" The teen challenged.

"Ok." Naruto vanished, and in an instant, the teen was backing away due to the pain on his hand, and the blond was setting Konohamaru down behind him.

"You little punk!!" The teen reached back to the wrappings on his back.

"No Kankuro, he might be watching," warns a girl with 4 ponytails, and a giant fan on her back.

"This he that you're talking about. Could he be the boy hanging from the tree branch right there?" Naruto points above his head.

They all looked up to see a somewhat shocked redhead with a huge gourd on his back, and a kanji for love on his forehead.

Naruto glanced at a branch slightly lower than the one the red head was hanging off of. "You can come out too, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped down. The redhead vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared between the girl and the teen boy who was now known as Kankuro.

"Kankuro, stop. You're an embarrassment to our village," The redhead says with a look that promised pain, if he didn't do what he said.

"Sorry, Gaara, the kid ran into me," 

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and The Konohamaru Corp began to walk away, when Gaara spoke. "Hey you, what's your name?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchi-"

Gaara cut the boy off. "Not you, the blond one," 

Naruto smiled at the look on Sasuke’s face. The Uchiha was ignored completely. The blond was sure that was a new experience for the boy. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I guess I'll see you in the Chunin Exams?" 

"Yes. Kankuro, Temari, lets go." Garra walks away with his teammates.

This Chunin Exam suddenly got a lot more interesting. Naruto walked away with his group in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I actually wanted to publish this last week, but it ended up being longer than I expected. Anyway have a good week, and I'll see you guys next time.


	12. Ch 11) Chunin Exams: Stage 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. I wanted a break after writing that insanely long chapter. But, I'm back now. So let's continue with the story.

When Naruto made it to the Ramen Stand, he sat down in his regular seat and yelled out his order, "Hey Teuchi-San, 3 bowls of Miso Ramen please."

"Ah, Naruto, how have you been. I haven't seen you here for awhile," the old man replied, while getting the ingredients to make Naruto's Ramen.

"I'm good. I've just been training a lot. I actually just got back from a mission, yesterday. It was an A-Rank, can you believe it," Naruto said with a grin on his face for his amazing accomplishment so early in his Ninja Career.

Teuchi was now more invested in the conversation. "No I can't. Was it a success?" 

"Duh, who do you think it is you're talking to," A smug grin showed up on the blond’s face.

"Well, you are known as the dead last of your year, so I had to ask."

"That was an act," Naruto simply replied, with all seriousness.

Teuch had some trouble believing him. "Is that so?" 

"Here, I'll prove it."

Before Teuchi could ask how, Naruto stood up and performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating about 20 clones that completely fulfilled the stand's occupant limit.

"Well, I stand corrected."

"Uh huh," Naruto took the bowls of Ramen that Teuchi was handing him. Once he started consuming the food, Ayame walked out from the back room, having heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruto!!!" Ayame launched herself at the boy.

"Hey, Ayame," Naruto replied before going back to eating his Ramen.

While Naruto continued to eat, they talked about various things including, his clothes, training, and other less important things, like what has been going on in the village while he was gone, which wasn't much apparently. After he finished his food, Naruto went back to the training ground so he could better strengthen his team.

When he got there, his team was there waiting for him. "Alright, Sakura, I want you to continue your Chakra training. But this time with water, instead of the tree. Now get to it!"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so forceful about it," Sakura mutters under her breath while heading towards the water.

"Now, Sasuke, I want you to practice your Taijutsu by sparring with me again. No weapons, your Bukujutsu is good enough as it is," Naruto informed him before getting in his Gorilla Taijutsu stance.

Sasuke followed suit with his Signature Uchiha Taijutsu stance, the Interceptor Fist. He rushed at Naruto at his fastest speed, well fastest speed with the weights anyway. He pulled back a fist to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto put his arms up in an x, blocking the fist while adding Chakra to his feet in order to prevent being knocked back even a little bit.

As soon as Sasuke's fist connected with Naruto's forearms, Naruto twisted his wrist grabbing Sasuke's arm and slamming him into the ground with Chakra enhanced strength for added effect. When Sasuke tried to get back up, Naruto gave him a Chakra enhanced kick to his stomach. Sasuke went flying back 20 ft, smashing into the ground, as he descended.

Before Sasuke could get up, Naruto appeared right behind him, and pressed him back down with a foot on his back. "Remember when I told you about Chakra enhancement?" Naruto asked the now injured boy, who's still lying on the ground.

"Yes," Sasuke grunted, trying to push Naruto off of him, but to no avail.

"Well it goes both ways. It can be used for offence and defense. That's why, when you punched me, it didn't knock me back at all. Even though you were using full strength and speed," Naruto took his foot away, letting the Uchiha get back up.

Sasuke stood up once more. His determination only increased with this newfound information. "Okay, let's start again." 

"Are you sure? I kicked you really hard."

The Uchiha wanted to get back to it as soon as possible. "Yes! Let's do this."

"Fine, but I'm only doing defense from now on. You're not gonna get any better with me just beating you up all the time." Naruto laughed at that statement.

"Hn." Sasuke began charging Naruto once again with a flurry of Chakra enhanced punches and kicks. All of which, Naruto blocked effortlessly.

"Remember to stay focused. Don't let your anger and Hubris control you," Naruto warned, before he put his hands up in a cross shape, creating a clone to take his place. "Here, this weaker version of me will train you better. You'll never get anywhere fighting the real me. The clones have a tenth of my power. If you can defeat it, that means you are getting better. Then I'll create 2 clones to fight you, and so on."

Sasuke just grunted in response, not happy with the situation, but still understanding its purpose.

Naruto then left to do his own Training. But first he had to find Kakashi. The blond had decided that he is finally going to practice some fire style ninjutsu. He will be able to enhance his own moves once he learns a few.

**With Kakashi And Naruto**

Kakashi was minding his own business, strolling down the road, while he read his favorite book. He turned around when he heard his blond student calling his teammate.

Naruto ran up behind the Jonin and stopped right next to him. “Kakashi Sensei. I had something I wanted to ask you.” The blond looked up at the Jonin.

The man was intrigued. He didn’t think there was much that he could do for the boy. At his current level, the kid was probably stronger than him already. “What can I do for you, Naruto.” His normal tone of indifference was present.

Naruto smiled at the Cyclops. “I wanted to know if I could learn some of the fire Jutsu that you know.”

Kakashi’s visible eye widened slightly. “I thought your affinity was wind?”

Naruto smirked. “It is. But so is fire.” The blond shrugged. “So will you teach me?”

Kakashi appeared to be his usual cool and collected self. But on the inside, he was shocked. The kid had two affinities? Then something occurred to him. He uses his Father’s Hiraishin jutsu. Which also means he has an affinity for lightning. This kid’s power just keeps expanding. Having three different elemental affinities was extremely rare. He could not believe how long it took him to realize that the Uzumaki had to have an affinity to lightning as well, if he had any chance at using his Sensei’s famous jutsu. “Did you want to learn some lightning jutsu as well?”

A foxy grin was present on the blond’s face. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure that out.” He nodded his head. “Yes, that would be awesome.”

Kakashi gave the boy his signature eye smile. “You really are quite the powerhouse, Naruto.” The man ruffled the boy’s hair. He reached into one of the many pockets pulling out a fire jutsu, and reached into another, pulling out a lightning jutsu. “Here you go.” He tossed both scrolls to the boy. “Do you know the exercises for these elements, Naruto?”

The boy shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I will just ask Kurama.” Naruto smiled once more, before vanishing from the man’s sight.

Kakashi smiled, looking at the blond’s previous location. His father would be so proud of him.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in an empty clearing. Training ground nine to be exact. He was sitting up against a tree. His eyes were closed. Anyone who knew about it, would know he was in his mindscape. “Hey Kurama? Do you know any exercises to enhance my control over fire and lightning?”

**The beast scoffed. “Who do you think you are talking to, Kit?” The fox smirked at his container. “Of course I do.” A devilish smile graced his features. The boy was in for a surprise. If he was lucky, the blond would get off with only a few burns. “These one are a lot more fun.”**

Naruto gulped. The look on his Biju’s face was creeping him out. The blond had a feeling he was not going to enjoy this. “What are they?” He was afraid of the answer. 

**The fox’s smirk only got more creepy and sadistic. “You have no idea how long I have been waiting to teach you this, Kit.” The beast rubbed his paws together in excitement. His nine tails were thrashing behind him.**

Naruto paled. “This is going to hurt isn’t it.”

**Kurama did not hesitate. “Yes it will, kit.” He turned to stare at the boy, before explaining the exercises. “For fire, you are going to want to grab a stick and rub it between your hands, until it starts to heat up and catch fire. For lightning, you are going to want to imagine your chakra is sparking around you. Try to control its reach by standing on a pool of water as you do it. Hopefully this will give you some incentive. You wouldn’t want the lightning touching the water.” The beast let out a dark chuckle. “Unless of course, you wanted to be fried like a chicken.”**

The boy should have known the fox was going to enjoy this. They were great friends, but that did not mean that he didn’t enjoy torturing the boy. Naruto created 500 clones. “200 of you practice the lightning exercise, and 200 practice the lightning.” They all set out to accomplish their task. Nartuto turned to the other 100 clones. “As for you guys. 50 of you read up on fire element training. And the other 50, do the same thing. Except you study lightning.

The beginning was rough for the young blond. Everytime, one of his clones injured themselves, he had to make another to replace it. He was in the middle of his training regiment, when all of his clones practicing the lightning training instantly dispelled. The boy almost puked out his guts, as the feeling of extreme nausea passed through him. Man that hurt. Who knew that so many of his clones would suddenly lose control. Naruto made 200 more clones and spaced them out even further. The goal was that they would be too far to affect anyone but them, if they lost control.

A few hours later and Naruto was able to create a decent sized surge of electricity around the top half of his body. He was still having trouble with the fire though. He just couldn’t seem to picture it correctly in his head. All he could do so far was give the stick a light toast.

**Kurama pondered this for a second. Then a thought poppedito his mind. “Kit, I think I know the issue.”**

Naruto brought his focus to the fox. “What is it?”

**“Lightning is a focused blast of electricity. So it makes sense for you to have to be extremely focused.”**

“Yeah?” For the life of him, Naruto had no idea where the fox was going with this.

**“Fire is the complete opposite. It is chaotic and out of control.”**

“So what you are saying is that instead of focusing so hard on controlling it, I should let my thoughts on fire run rampant.”

**The beast smiled at the boy. “Exactly.”**

Naruto returned the smile with one of his own. “It’s worth a shot.” At that moment his clones who were studying the element in the library dispelled. All their knowledge was instantly at the blond’s grasp. “You called it, Kurama.” Naruto smirked at the fox. “That is exactly what the books at the library suggest you do.” Naruto immediately put the knowledge to use. He grabbed a stick and rubbed it between his hands. He imagined a huge fire burning down the entire forest. “Ahh!” The stick instantly burst into flames, burning the boy in the process.

**“Great job, Kit.” The fox applauded, smacking his pawn into the ground.**

Naruto smiled at the applause. “Thank you, Kurama. Now I can practice the jutsu, Kakashi Sensei Gave me.” Naruto created 200 more clones to help him practice. The other 450 were still performing their exercises. You could never be too skilled. The blond pulled out both scrolls and read them over. They were both A-rank jutsu. It was nice to see how much his teacher had faith in him. The fire scroll read, Katon:  Hakai no honō (Fire Style: Fire Plumes Of Destruction). The description was pretty simple. All he had to do was perform the hand signs and imagine giant pillars of fire blasting out of the ground. It said he could make as little or as many as he wanted. As long as he had enough Chakra and Control. “Damn, this is a very dangerous Jutsu.” He then read the lightning scroll. It read, Raiton: Kaminari no nagare (Lightning Style: Lightning stream). “Look, Kurama, it says with this jutsu I will be able to generate a constant stream of electricity throughout my body.” The blond smiled. “I can even project the lightning out of any part of my body, or all at once in a sudden burst. This technique is great for offence and defence.” The boy's smile turned manic. “It’ll definitely make it easier to paralyze people. My tags only work so well.”

**The beast sweatdropped. Maybe this wasn't such a good Idea. The boy can cause a lot of pain with this jutsu.**

Naruto created 600 more clones. 300 of them practiced his fire jutsu, and the other half practiced hig lightning jutsu, using rocks, trees, and small animals as targets. At night he would dispel them, 100 at a time in 2 minute intervals. For dinner he cooked some of the rabbit and birds he had killed. Not wanting to waste the food, Naruto placed preservation seals on the animals and stored them in a scroll. He unsealed his tent, and a small cot. The blond decided he would spend the rest of the week outside, honing his new abilities.

**6 Days Later**

In the past week, Sasuke was able to defeat 3 of Naruto's clones in a Taijutsu fight, his weights have been upgraded to 90 pounds for his arms and legs, and was able to fight on a tree for an hour and water for 30 minutes.

Sakura's weights have increased to 50 pounds on her arms and legs, she is able to stand on a tree for an hour and a half and water for an hour, she can create a mud dome that is 15 ft. in diameter, and can almost defeat one of Naruto's clones in a taijutsu fight since he taught her his dragon style given her relentless nature.

Naruto's Fuinjutsu has increased to seal master level 1, his weights have increased to 200 lbs. on his legs and arms, he can now best Kakashi in a fight without the weights, and his chakra control is almost perfect, which makes controlling the chakra chains much easier. His control over fire and lightning chakra has also greatly improved. The blond can cover his body in electricity within a moment's notice. This greatly enhanced his defensive capability. He is able to shoot a continuous blast of electricity out of his body. Or if he chooses, he can fire out multiple streams from his fingers. It really just depends whether the blond wants the attack to be a sudden blast, or a continuous stream for him to manipulate in any way he wants. The range on this jutsu has exceeded 30 ft. Although if he wants to use his fingers, close range is best. Naruto’s fire jutsu is probably the most destructive one he possesses. Thanks to his refined control he can make as many plumes or as little amount of fire pillars as he chooses. It is very useful for multiple targets, and ambushes. 

All 3 Genin were meeting in the training ground for one last test, before the Chunin Exams tomorrow.

"Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, I'm going to create 5 shadow clones for you to fight. If you can win, I'll consider you strong enough for the exams." Naruto summons 5 clones into existence.

Sasuke and Sakura raced forward going after the clone that was closest to them. Sakura threw a chakra enhanced punch at the 1st clone making it block with one of its hands. While it was blocking, Sakura swooped it's legs out from underneath it's body. She followed through with a punch to it's stomach, effectively beating it out of existence.

Sasuke threw a barrage of punches toward the clone he was fighting, hitting it in the face when it blocked a punch to it's shoulder. They both jumped back, getting ready for a coordinated attack.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." Sasuke blows out a semi-Large ball of fire at the remaining clones.

When the clones tried to jump back to avoid the blast, they collided with the mud dome, Sakura had created without them knowing. The fire engulfed all the clones but one.

The clone vanished from inside the dome and appeared behind Sakura, using the seal Naruto placed on her a while back. As it was about to bring it's fist down on Sakura's head, the clone had to turn around to block a punch from Sasuke's left fist. Sakura tried to use this to her advantage, and threw a punch with her right fist, but the clone blocked it as well.

Thinking his body was open to a kick, both Sakura and Sasuke tried to kick him in the side while he was still blocking their fist. The clone proceeded to jump up over their feet and kicked both his feet out, effectively hitting them in the chest and away from him.

While they were still stumbling backwards from the kick, the clone rushed at Sasuke and punched him in the face, knocking him down. The clone then rushed at Sakura, catching her off guard with a leg swoop, causing her to slam into the floor.

Sasuke stood up and charged at the clone. Thinking he was going for a punch, the clone brought his arms up into an x block. Sasuke surprised him however by vanishing and reappearing behind him with a chop to the neck. The clone poofed out of existence.

Naruto appears in front of them once again, clapping in approval. "Good job, you guys. I'll admit, that was impressive." Sasuke helps Sakura up off the ground.

"Thanks. So we're ready for the Chunin Exams?" Sakura asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Definitely. If you can defeat 5 of my clones, you should have no problems in the Exams. Get some rest, and We'll meet at the Academy entrance at 2 O'clock tomorrow," Naruto instructed before walking away towards his home.

**2 O'clock The Next Day**

Naruto was standing in front of the Academy, waiting for his teammates, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw splashes of pink and black hair, signaling their arrival.

"There you guys are. Let's go." Naruto walks into the school building with Sakura and Sasuke right behind him.

When they got up to the second floor, they all noticed a huge group of kids being denied entry into the classroom by two Chunin with weapons on their backs. As they got closer to the group of kids, they noticed one kid, clothed in green spandex with a red headband tied around his waist. A mop of black hair was on his head. He was trying to make it past the Chunin. The kid went in for a kick and Naruto felt a blur of wind race past him. Turning to the side, he noticed Sasuke was gone. He looked back to the fight and saw Sasuke blocking Lee's kick.

"Hey" Sasuke began while looking at the Chunin, "Release The Genjutsu." He commanded, trying to show off his superior skill.

What are you doing, you idiot? Naruto deadpanned at his teammates' actions.

"Tell them, Sakura. You knew right away, right?" Sasuke looked toward their pink haired teammate.

Sakura had no idea about the Genjutsu. But, not wanting to look weak in front of her Sasuke, she pretended like she had known the whole time. "Yeah there is a Genjutsu, this is obviously the second floor. We're supposed to go to the third." She was also trying to prove her superiority.

The two Chunin looked at each other, before smirking and releasing the Genjutsu.

Before anyone could do anything, Sasuke and Sakura were both grabbed from the backs of their shirts by Naruto. He began dragging them up the next flight of stairs. "You both are idiots, you know that?" At their shared looks of confusion, Naruto explained the reasoning behind his statement. "That Genjutsu was obviously designed to weed out the weaker Genin who should not be in the exam. Now, because of you two morons, there is a lot of unnecessary competition." Naruto threw both of his teammates onto the next floor, tired of dragging them along.

As they were walking to the designated exam room, they were stopped by the Green spandex wearing kid they saw earlier.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha correct?" The kid in green spandex stretched his arm out with the back of his hand facing them, in a come on gesture.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Yes, who's asking?"

"I am Rock Lee, The Leaf Village's handsome Devil. I challenge you to a fight, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"To know the Uchiha Name, and still want to fight me. I can't tell if that's brave or incredibly stupid," Sasuke said, some of his arrogant side showing through.

"I wish to prove that even though I possess no skill in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I can still be a great Ninja using only Taijutsu," Lee responded, answering Sasuke's hidden question.

"All right, I accept. Show me what you got, Rock lee."

They both charged at one another, fist drawn back, and before Sasuke could do anything, he was propelled backwards by Lee's punch. Realizing he would need to be much faster, he removed the weights from his arms and legs.

Once again, Sasuke charged forward. Feeling much lighter and able to move more freely, Sasuke was sure he had this fight in the bag. Holding back his fist, for a punch to Lee's face, he ran forward at full speed, only to be propelled backwards, this time by Lee's foot connecting with his stomach.

Damn it! He's faster than him. There's no doubt about that. If only he had his Sharingan unlocked. Sasuke started planning his next mode of attack. He charged in once again, only to be punched in the face, propelling him backwards into a wall. Pushing all his energy through, Sasuke vanished, and reappeared behind Lee, aiming a kick to his head.

Lee spun around and intercepted the kick with his arm, blocking it perfectly. Sasuke jumped backwards and went on the defensive, as Lee charged at him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Adding chakra into his arms and feet, he stuck to the ground to prevent being knocked back. As he was blocking most of the attacks, the movement around him began to slow down.

He was able to visualize what Lee was about to do. With this newfound information, he could block and counter much easier. After blocking a kick from Lee, Sasuke jumped backwards anticipating the next attack. Lee stopped in his tracks noticing the change in his opponents eyes.

Sasuke was confused about why his opponent had stopped. He turned to look at his teammates, and that's when he saw it. Reflecting on Naruto's headband, he could see that he had awoken his Sharingan.

Feeling much more confident in the fight now, Sasuke charged forward once again. Trying to catch his opponent off guard, he aimed a punch to Lee's chin. He noticed that Lee was going to try a kick to his jaw. But, before he could block the kick, he was launched into the air and slammed back into the ground.

At the look of confusion on Sasuke's face, Lee explained, "Just because you have awoken your Sharingan, and can now anticipate my movements, doesn't change the fact that you are not yet fast enough to block my attacks." Before Sasuke could do or say anything more, Lee charged forward, kicking Sasuke into the air once again, before vanishing and reappearing underneath him mid-Air. "I am sorry, Sensei. I know you said not to use this technique, but I must." Removing the wraps from his arms, he wrapped Sasuke into a cocoon using the bandages, and started spinning toward the ground at an accelerated speed.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura, who had been watching the entire fight, was worried for her crush's safety.

Before they could hit the ground, a shadow jumped up and spun into the two, preventing the move from succeeding. After a poof of smoke, the shadow was revealed to be a turtle.

Another puff of smoke appeared, revealing what looked to be an older version of Rock Lee wearing a Jonin vest.

The figure jumped off the turtle and headed toward the younger spandex wearing ninja.

"Guy Sensei! I'm sorry I know I wasn't supposed to use that move." After he finished apologizing, the figure now known as Guy Sensei socked him in the face, propelling him into the ground about 5 feet away.

"Oh Lee, I'm sorry," said Guy Sensei with tears in his eyes.

"Guy Sensei!" Now with tears in both their eyes they hugged creating what looked to be a tropical island sunset Genjutsu behind them.

"What the hell is that!" Needless to say, all of the Kakashi team members were weirded out by what they were seeing.

"Ah, Kakashi's little genin team is it," Guy spoke up once he noticed them.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Asked Naruto, staring at the older ninja.

"I'm Guy Sensei. Kakashi's my rival, but I'm stronger than Kakashi. We've had 99 fights, and the score is 49-50."

"Who has the 50 wins?" Sasuke could not believe that this idiotic looking guy was stronger than his sensei.

"Kakashi," Guy dejectedly replied.

Sakura knew it! This guy's pathetic.

Figures. This guy is a total loser.

"well anyway. we should really be going. Got a big test to finish, and we don't want to be late."

"Of course, good luck to you." Guy vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Come on, let's go," said Naruto to Sasuke and sakura as he walked to the staircase.

They all began walking up the staircase towards the third floor.

When they got there, they all noticed Kakashi standing in front of the exam room door.

"Oh good, you all decided to come." Kakashi gave them his signature eye smile.

Sasuke was confused by this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if one of you decided not to come, then none of you would have been able to participate. This is in fact a team test. if at any point one of you fails or gives up, then all of you fail," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Cyclops. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" 

"Well I was worried that if I had, you would have forced sakura into taking the test, even though she probably wouldn't have been ready."

"Well, it doesn't matter why. The point is we're all here. So let's do this guys," said Naruto before a potential outburst from Sasuke or Sakura.

"Good luck." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

After he disappeared the group of Genin entered the room. Inside the exam room, they were met by a huge group of Ninja's from their Village and all the other villages.

"So it looks like you guys made it here too." They turned around and saw Shikamaru getting off the wall and walking toward them.

"Of course we made it. Were the best Genin team of the year", Sasuke replies arrogantly.

Ino was sceptical. "Oh really?" She walked over to the group. "Cause last I checked, you, Sasuke, are the only one who brings value to your team."

Naruto butts in at this. "Not to be rude, Ino. But you're wrong."

"Oh really. Prove it, Naruto."

"Alright." A copy of Naruto shows up behind every single Konoha rookie.

"Woah! What the heck," Choji says between chip munching.

"Is that proof enough for you, Ino." Naruto makes all his clones disappear.

"Not even close."

"Sorry to interrupt. But you rookies should really quiet down." A stranger with gray hair and glasses walks up to the group of Genin.

Sakura speaks up for the first time since entering the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm, Kabuto. I'm a Konoha Genin, just like you. This is the 7th time I've taken the Chunin Exams."

Ino was dismayed. "Woah, really. That must mean the Chunin Exams are really difficult. I mean, if it's taken you 7 years."

Sasuke is starting to doubt this guy's skill, thinking he is just another weakling.

"No it's not like that. The Chunin Exams are held twice a year. So this is my 4th year trying, not 7th." Kabuto slightly rassures all who began to feel anxious about the test. "But anyway, back to my warning.” The teen gestures to the many people in the room. “These guys are already on edge because of the exams. So you guys coming in here and being loud and obnoxious isn't helping to ease their nerves."

They all look around the room and see all the death glares directed at them from the other Genin here to take the exam.

"Plus, I think I can help you guys out a little." Kabuto pulls out a map and blank cards. "This map here is a map of the entire nation, and these cards have information on every Genin Ninja in this room. So if you guys want to know about the competition just ask."

"Alright, I wanna know about Rock Lee of The Hidden leaf, Gaara of The Hidden sand, and Naruto Uzumaki of The Hidden leaf. " Sasuke surprises every Konoha rookie with the inquiry into Naruto.

Naruto himself is a little surprised as well. But he does not show it.

Naruto begins a mental convo with the beast in his stomach. "Please, those cards aren't going to tell him anything about me that he wants to know.”

**"yeah, but he doesn't know that, Kit."**

"yeah, I know."

"Huh, you already know their names. That's disappointing. It won't be a challenge." Kabuto starts to channel chakra into the first card. "Let's see, Rock Lee. He's a genin just like you, only a year older. He possesses no potential for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. His team members are Tenten and Neji Hyuga. Sensei is Maito Guy. Who is supposedly Kakashi Sensei's lifelong rival. Their team has done thirty, D-rank missions, two, C-rank, and one, B-rank. This is also their first time taking the exams."

They're pretty experienced then, was the thought going through everyone's head.

Adding Chakra into the next card, he continues. "Next we have Gaara Sabaku of the Hidden Sand. His Ninjutsu is mid Chunin level, Taijutsu is genin level, and he possesses no skill in Genjutsu. His teammates are his Brother and Sister, Kankuro Sabaku and Temari Sabaku. Their Sensei is named Baki. They've gone on twenty-five, C-rank missions, four, B-rank missions, and three, A-rank missions.” Kabuto pauses for a moment. “ Huh, it says here, that he has come back from all his missions without a scratch on him."

After that, everyone in the room turns their Eyes to the red haired boy known as Gaara, who just stares blankly. But anyone who was paying attention would see that his gaze was focused on Naruto. Naruto knew this of course, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He was used to the attention on him. Albeit, mostly negative. But attention nonetheless.

Once again, Kabuto focused chakra into a third card revealing Naruto's Ninja Information. "And finally, Naruto Uzumaki. What that's strange," Kabuto says, clearly perplexed by something displayed on the card.

"what's wrong?" Sasuke asked the confused teenager.

"Well it says here that Naruto Uzumaki's Ninjutsu is about low Genin Level, Taijutsu is mid Genin level, and that he possesses no skill in Genjutsu."

What? That doesn't make any sense. If that's true then how has he been able to do all those things and perform at the level that he has demonstrated. Sasuke was angry at this revelation.

Sakura opened her big mouth once again. "Hah!! I knew he wasn't as good as Sasuke.”

"I thought you said you brought value to your team, Naruto, " Ino says with a smirk present on her face. "Because, based on the cards, you stink, and don't even qualify to be here."

Tenten on the other hand was all kinds of confused. She has seen Naruto in action. So she knows what is shown on the card is a big fat lie. She looks over to see Naruto concealing a smirk on his face. She learned how to read him somewhat over the two years that they have known each other. So she knows how to find it, unlike everyone else who doesn't notice at all.

Kabuto Continues reading off the cards contents. "His teammates are, Sasuke Uchiha of the Famous Uchiha clan, wielders of the Sharringan, and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei is the famous copy-cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. They've had about forty, D-rank missions, and one, C-rank mission."

Kiba decided to voice his opinion on the subject matter. "So Ino was right. You are useless to your team, aren't you Naruto?"

Sakura seemingly forgets all that the blond has done since they graduated."Yeah, totally. I don't even know why he is still on our team."

Kabuto tries to ease the tension. "Well, the other villages present are, The villages hidden in the stone, sand, mist, clouds, and sound. The sound is relatively new. So they are probably not much of a threat."

Having said this though, he has infuriated three of the sound Genin into retaliation.

"So you think the Sound is weak, huh?" Some dude with a hunch and wrappings all around the left side of his torso and face, responded. "Well here is something you can add to your little Ninja cards."His buddies show up to support him.

One of them is a medium height boy with a Mohawk type hairstyle, metal gauntlets on his arms that are full of holes, and a Ninja headband with a music symbol engraved into the metal plating. The other, is a girl with the same headband, camo pants, bells on her waist and a simple tan shirt, with her hair in a pony-tail.

Kabuto's glasses begin to crack and they all rush to attack him as the glasses fall off his face and onto the ground. Before anyone can make a move, Naruto and two of his clones are seen restraining the sound Genin.

The same thought was running through everyone’s mind. What the hell!!? We didn't even see or hear him move.

"Knock it off. We're in a classroom right now. You'll have your chance to prove yourself soon. So be patient. Are you really gonna let some person's stupid comment set you off like that." Naruto was still restraining the trio with a level of strength that disables any movement from the captives.

"Hey!! Let go kid!!" Said the Genin with the Mohawk like hairstyle.

"I will, if you promise not to attack anyone," Naruto answers the boy.

"yeah, like I'm gonna listen to a stupid little runt like you," the boy replies arrogantly.

Suddenly the room was filled with so much bloodlust , that everybody was frozen with fear, including the sand siblings. This surprised and Intrigued Gaara. It definitely made him excited at the prospect of fighting the blond.

No one in the room expected this kind of unbridled animosity from the seemingly level headed genin.

"I said not to attack anyone. Now am I clear?" There was malice prominent in his tone. It guaranteed pain if anyone defied his orders.

"Okay, I promise! Just please let go." The boy was in obvious pain from Naruto's grip on him.

Naruto’s sudden cheery mood scared the hell out of them even more. "Good!" 

Is this kid insane? How can he go from angry to downright cheerful in a split second like that. Everyone was finally able to relax easier now that Naruto stopped generating his K.I. Something is up with the info on his card. No mere Genin can pull off a stunt like that.

It was at this moment that a man in a black trench coat, scar on his face, and a bandanna on his head appeared from smoke into the room, shouting out for everyone to "quiet Down!!" Before realizing how silent the room actually was. "Well never mind then. I'm your proctor for the 1st exam. The names, Ibikki Morino. Everyone come up here, choose a number, and sit at the matching seat."

After everyone got their seat assignments, Ibikki spoke up once more. "Good, now that you're all seated quietly, we can begin. Let me start off by explaining the rules for this phase of the Exam. 1) There are 9 questions you will be asked to answer on the worksheet that we will pass out to all of you. 2) You will be given 45 minutes to answer these 9 questions, Then you will be asked to answer the 10th question after the 45 minutes are up. 3) You start the test with 10 points. For each question you either get wrong or don't complete, you will be docked 1 point. 4) This is a combined team test. So to pass you need a good enough score for all 3 of you."

Sasuke was confident he would be able to answer the questions accurately. Naruto seems to know a lot lately. So he doesn't think he has to worry about him. Sakura is the smartest Kunoichi of their year. So no issues there. They should all be able to pass easily. Sasuke's optimistic mindset was a surprise to the boy. Huh, Naruto must be getting to him.

Sakura knew she could do it. Sasuke is rookie of their year so nothing to worry about there. But, Naruto on the other hand. He's a complete idiot. She began worrying for the fate of their team in these exams. She was sure Sasuke and her could do well enough to compensate for his lack of knowledge. They can do this.

"5) If one person on the team gets a zero on their test, the entire team fails and has to leave immediately," Ibikki informs, completely throwing off Sakura's thought process.

Sakura started panicking. Shit! They're totally screwed.

"6) Cheating is against the rules. Each time you are caught, you will receive a strike from one of our many proctors lined up along the window." Ibikki motions with his hand to the Ninja seated along the wall on the right side of the classroom, all wearing similar uniforms to distinguish them from the genin. “7) if you are caught cheating 5 times, your score will immediately drop to zero and your team fails. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we can begin the test." The Proctor starts to pass the test sheet to all the Genin.

The first thing that they all notice is that the questions are far too difficult for a mere Genin to answer. Some began to figure out the meaning of the test, while others struggled to answer the questions. Sasuke activates his Sharingan to copy the answers of Sakura, who he knows has already answered every question. Now he just has to hope that Naruto figures the test out.

Naruto on the other hand has already answered all the questions on the paper. He knew the meaning of it as soon as the proctor mentioned they were allowed to be caught cheating 5 times. "Obviously they are testing out how well we can gather information without being found out," Naruto says to the Fox inside his head.

**"Gee..., however did you figure that out?"**

Hinata has also finished her test, and was going to offer it to Naruto so he could copy her answers. That is until she was shocked to see he had already answered all the questions. plus they were far more in depth answers than those that were on her paper.

5 groups of Genin were caught cheating and sent out of the exam room. After the 45 minutes were up, Ibikki began to speak once more.

"Now that the 45 minutes are up, we can begin the 10th question."

Everybody but Naruto began to get really nervous at the mention of the final question.

"But first, let me explain the rules."

"what!? There are even more rules now!" A random Cloud genin slammed his hands on the table.

"Quiet!! I'm the proctor. I'll assign as many rules as I please," Ibikki replied. "Good, now that everyone is quiet, I'll explain the rules. 1) You have the choice of whether to receive the 10th question. If you wish to not take it, you may raise your hand and your team will be disqualified."

"Well of course we'll take the question then!" Kiba shouted from the middle of the room.

"I wasn't done! Let me explain. If you decide to take the 10th question and get it wrong, your score will immediately drop to zero, and you will be disqualified from the exam. Plus, you will also be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again. You'll be stuck as a genin for the rest of your career." Ibikki was completely serious.

"What!? That doesn't make sense. There are genin here that have taken the exam before, and they weren't banned from the test," Kiba tried to reason.

"Well I guess... you're just unlucky to have me as the proctor this year," Ibikki replied. "So does anyone want to forfeit? Now is your only chance."

After that, multiple Genin began to raise their hands and were escorted out of the classroom, along with their fellow team members.

Sakura was really beginning to worry now. She didn't want to risk Sasuke not accomplishing his goals because of Naruto. So she started to raise her hand tentatively.

Sasuke was confused by his female team member’s actions. What are you doing, Sakura? Put your hand down.

Naruto on the other hand, expected this and raced over and pushed her hand down onto the table before anyone could even notice. Sakura doesn't know what just happened. But she figures it's better if she just leaves her hand on the table.

Naruto stands up on the table.He flashes a confident grin. "Well I'm not going to forfeit. Even if I fail and am a genin my entire life. I'll still be the strongest Ninja in the world."

What is wrong with this kid. He's either extremely confident, or extremely idiotic. Whatever it is he seems to have put the rest of the genin at ease, Ibikki noticed, observing the classroom's occupants. "No one else wants to give up? Like I said, if you fail, you will never exceed genin status." Still, no one raised their hand. "Alright. Congratulations!! You all pass," he informs with a smile on his face, shocking everyone in the room, except Naruto of course.

"But what about the 10th question?" Temari asked from right beside, Naruto.

"Well I guess you can say whether or not you chose to take the question or not was the 10th question," Ibikki replied, still confusing all the students in the room, excluding Naruto. "It's like this you see. When you are Chunin, you will be called to be platoon leader for certain missions, that will no doubt be at least C-rank or higher. You won't be able to just ignore a mission and wait for next time. So we had to get rid of all the people who had that thought process."

"Then what were the other 9 questions all for then. I mean if we pass based on the fact that we decide to take the 10th question. Doesn't that mean that the other 9 are pointless?" Temari questioned.

"Not at all. The other 9 were to test our skills with gathering intel. Think about it, why else would they give us 5 chances to be caught cheating? Plus the questions were way too complex for a genin to answer. So the test itself practically encourages cheating. In the future we may be put on missions where we will have to gather intel on our enemy. So if you get caught, you obviously aren't very adept at that particular subject. Which means you don't have the skills necessary for a Chunin," Naruto explains, answering the question on everyone's mind.

"Exactly, in the group of Genin, we have placed 2 Chunin among you for you to cheat off of." Two Chunin stood up to show people who they were. Ibikki began to take off his headband, revealing the scars on his head. "You see, information is a dangerous thing to possess. And if you are caught, you can be interrogated, tortured or killed. So we can only pass the strong willed, and the strong minded. There is no room for spineless cowards who rely on things like next time or not right now in the ranks of Chunin."

As everyone was contemplating what the Proctor and Naruto said, a window shattered, and through the chaos a banner was held up by 2 kunai plunged in the corners in front of Ibikki. The banner revealed a name.

"Hey everybody!! I'm the proctor for the second stage of the Chunin exams. The names, Anko Mitarashi. Let's go!!" The women shouted enthusiastically while motioning with her arm for the genin to follow her. She was a medium height, purple haired woman with a tan trench coat, fishnet shirt, short skirt, and fishnet stockings. She had ample cleavage, and let's just say, her outfit left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Anko, you're early, again," Ibikki chastises, clearly annoyed, peeking his head out of the banner.

After surveyed the group. "26 teams left huh. Ibikki, are you going soft?"

"Maybe we just have a stronger crop of Genin this year," Ibikki reasoned.

"Well whatever the case, after I'm done, only half of them will remain," she replies with an ominous tone in her voice.

Suddenly everyone in the class was anxious once again.

"Alright everybody, follow me," Anko says with a sudden dark undertone to her voice.

After everyone left with Anko, Ibikki was collecting the test papers until he got to Naruto's. He was surprised with the boy's clear and concise answers to the questions asked. "That boy is really something special."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to start off by saying, I'm sorry for the long wait. I got really tired of Naruto for a while, and only recently got back into reading manga and watching anime. I want to put you all at ease with this fact. I'm not going to abandon the story. I will finish it. I just really needed a break for a while. Also, I want to say thank you to all who follow me, vote on this story and stay faithful despite the long breaks between certain chapters. 
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I will try to update more often. But I'm not making any promises. That will just inevitably lead to disappointment on your part. I hope you like this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time.


	13. Ch 12) Orochimaru's Arrival

Anko stood in front of the group of genin. "Well now that we're all here. We can get started.” She points to the fence behind her. “Behind me is training ground 44. Otherwise known as, The Forest Of Death. It will be the setting of the 2nd test in these exams. Each team will receive one scroll. It will either be the Earth Scroll." Anko takes a dark grey colored scroll, with japanese lettering on it, out of her pocket. "Or... it will be a Heaven Scroll." She takes out a second scroll. This one being tan in color, with japanese lettering on it.

"Now the goal of the test will be to collect both scrolls and make it to the tower at the center of the forest. You will have exactly five days to accomplish this. In order to succeed, you need all of your teammates alive. If one of your teammates is either late, or is dead, you will all fail. So don't die, okay!" The female proctor gives them a sinister smile, terrifying all the genin. All of them wondering what can be in that forest that is so dangerous that they might die. "I don't really feel like doing the paperwork if you do die."

"There are thirty different entrances into this forest, and the tower is exactly 10 miles from each one. Each team will enter through one of them. Now over here." Anko gestures with her hand to a small booth in front of the cage. "One member from each team will receive a scroll and situation waivers that everyone must fill out. That way if you die. I wont be held responsible."

Choji’s stomach grumbled loudly. "But if we are supposed to be in there for 5 days, what will we eat?"

"There are plenty of wild animals you can hunt for food," she replies. "It is a survival mission after all. Now like I said before. One person from each team can get your scroll, and the waivers. Once everybody is done filling them out, well start the test."

Naruto decides now is the perfect time to put on a mask of arrogance. "Man this test is going to be a piece of cake, am I right Sasuke." The blond wanted to see if he could bait someone into retaliating. It worked. Next thing he knew, a Kunai came flying at him from Anko's direction. He disappeared, surprising her by appearing behind her back, with a kunai held at her throat. Well that was easier than he thought it would be.

She turned back, looking at him, clearly shocked by what she just saw. "Well that was unexpected. Who are you exactly?" Anko had to say she was intrigued.

He replied with a small smile, and a simple shake of his head.

"Alrighty then." She looked around at the group who looked just as shocked as her. "What are you all waiting for? Come over here, and get one of the scrolls, along with waivers for your teams."

Naruto reappeared near his team. "I'll be the one who holds the scroll. Since I'm the strongest, it will be the safest with me. I'm going to create clones to act as decoys for the other teams."

Suddenly, fifty clones pop into existence, two per enemy team. Then he creates three-hundred more clones. One hundred to study the history of the ninja world. One hundred to practice Taijutsu, and another hundred to work on chakra control. No one, not even his team knew of this.

"Now when my clones encounter other teams we can learn their skills and talents when my clones disperse. They can either win the fight, get the scroll and hide it, till we can collect it. Or they'll be defeated and we will know where the team is and still have learned some of their skills.

He waits to see if Sasuke, or Sakura will object or confirm his plan. Sasuke does with a silent nod. Sakura on the other hand is not so compliant.

"I agree with the plan. I just want to make one change. Shouldn't Sasuke be the one with the scroll? Considering he is in fact the strongest one on this team," she says matter of factly, with emphasis on him.

"No," was Naruto's simple reply. "I'm going to go get the scroll and forms. Be right back."

**1 hour later**

Now that all the teams have filled out the waivers and collected their scrolls, Anko was ready to start the test. Naruto already sent his clones away to perform their tasks, and was ready as well.

"The 2nd exam starts... now!" Anko throws her hand down, signaling the guards to open the gates.

Like a rocket, all the teams shot off into the forest determined to be the one who finishes this test on top.

"Let's go on to the tower in the center. Well be able to lay traps for unsuspecting teams. Plus we'll be almost equidistant from any location that my clones might leave a scroll for us to find. Another bonus with my clones, is we will be able to eliminate any unnecessary competition."

**With team Ino-Shika-Cho**

The team has gathered in a small clearing about 7 miles from the tower.

"So who do you guys think is the weakest team in this exam," Ino inquires from her teammates.

"I don't know? If you had asked yesterday, I would have most definitely said team 7, due to Sakura and Naruto," Shikamaru replied, thoughtful of the situation. "But after, Naruto's display of skill with those sound genin, and the K.I. he seemed to be able to generate. I am not so sure anymore. It's probably us."

Choji was munching on potato chips. "Yeah, you’re right.”

"What are you guys saying. So what if Naruto was able to restrain a group of Genin. That doesn't make him strong." Ino was still not sure if she believes that he's strong instead of just lucky. Then again there was the time when he totally flipped sasuke on his back out of nowhere and walked away like it was nothing. This memory specifically is what confused her the most. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be the weakest graduate at the academy. Their musings were cut short when a team of rain ninjas showed up to take their earth scroll.

Oh great! What are they supposed to do now? What a drag. Shikimaru didn’t even want to participate in these stupid exams.

Aw man! They're not ready to fight at all. Ino will just use the mind transfer to distract them, allowing them to get away. "Are you ready Shikamaru?"

He nodded his head, showing her he knew what she was thinking. "Shadow possession Jutsu." His Shadow reached out all the way across the clearing thanks to all the trees surrounding them and caught one of the unsuspecting genin.

"What the," said the only other female ninja present.

"Now, Ino!!"

"Alright, here I go!! Mind transfer Jutsu." Her consciousness suddenly jumped from her body into the body of the restricted female nin. Shikamaru released the paralysis, allowing Ino to attack the girls' teammates, so Shikamaru and Choji could get away while they were distracted. After Choji and Shikamaru were a far enough distance away, Ino released the jutsu and woke up in Shikamaru's arms.

**Back with Team 7**

Sasuke had just finished setting up some traps around the tower, when a thought crossed his mind. "I think we should come up with a way to tell each other apart from a potential imposter."

Naruto removes a small paint brush and vial of paint from his ninja pouch. "I was thinking the same thing, and I have the perfect way to do it."

Sakura’s interest was piqued. "What's that, Naruto?”

"This right here, Sakura-" Naruto raises his hand with the brush, “-is a seal brush. "With it, I can create a mark that will only appear when one of us is nearby. But to do it, we need to mix all of our chakras in with the paint."

"Sounds good enough," Sasuke replied, walking toward Naruto.

"This will only take a second," Naruto explains, and suddenly there was a symbol painted on Sasuke's arm. “Now, Sakura, place your hand on top of the mark and focus your chakra through your palm and into the symbol on Sasuke's arm.”

"Okay." She grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm until a light bluish pink haze covered her hand and disappeared into the mark.

Naruto proceeded to do the same thing. His chakra was a dark orangish red. Sort of like a light crimson flame with touches of orange. "You're up next, Sakura." Naruto got back her attention that was previously focused on the color of his chakra.

She was snapped out of her daze "Huh? Oh yeah right." Sakura put out her arm, and like Sasuke, a symbol showed up on her arm seemingly out of nowhere.

"Alright, Sasuke. Transfer your chakra into the mark on Sakura's arm like previously demonstrated."

"Yeah." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm where the mark was and transferred his Chakra into the symbol. This time the color was a dark blueish black.

They repeated the process with Naruto, before directing their thoughts to how they were going to acquire the scroll and pass the test in the least possible time.

"Like I said, we will just wait until one of my clones disperses after beating a team or losing to a team. Once we know where they are, we'll head there, and leave some clones to watch the tower." Naruto headed toward some bushes.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. “What are you doing, Naruto?”

"I have to go to the bathroom."

**A few minutes later**

"Man, where is, Naruto?!!” Sakura was pacing around, angrily. "How long does it take for one person to finish their business?"

The girl's actions were aggravating the Uchiha. "Like I would know? Just be patient, and SHUT UP already. Geez, you are so annoying."

**With Naruto**

"Wonder what's going on with Sakura, and Sasuke," Naruto inquired to the demon inside his head.

" **Why didn't you just leave a clone back with them?"**

"Because that would have been boring. They need some real life Ninja experience to make them stronger. They won't get any better if I'm always there to protect them." A giant snake suddenly lurched at him from the trees. He jumped into the air at the last second and landed on a branch, just out of reach from the monster's ginormous death trap it calls a mouth.

"Woah!!! What the hell?"

"Impressive, young one," a snake-like humanoid person said, revealing himself to the boy by jumping onto the snake's head.

Something about the man stood out to Naruto as he took in the stranger's appearance. "Hey I know you!"

That definitely got the man’s attention. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you're one of the three Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, the Snake sannin. You're also labeled as an extremely dangerous, S level rogue ninja."

Orochimaru was shocked that some mere genin knew of him. "Now how did you know that?"

"I read it in a book once," Naruto replied, getting ready for a fight.

"I see." The man starts walking away in the opposite direction. "I'd love to stay and test your skill, but unfortunately, I have bigger prey to hunt." There was a dark undertone to his voice.

Hearing him say this put Naruto on edge, trying to figure out who he was talking about, before it clicked. shit, he has to get to Sasuke!!! Just as he thought this the giant snake captured him in his slimy mouth. "Oh hell!!"

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura**

Naruto finally showed up, after being gone for about ten minutes. Which made Sakura a little bit happier. "Finally! We've been waiting for you forever!" She ran up to the boy to give him a piece of her mind.

"Wait, Sakura!!" Sasuke walked over to the two. "We don't know if that is actually Naruto." He stretched out his arm, and gestured for Sakura to do the same. When the seals didn't react to Naruto's presence, Sasuke grabbed Sakura, and jumped out of harm's way from a barrage of snakes.

When the pair focused once again on the imposter, they saw before them a strange looking man with snake like features. "You must tell me how you knew I wasn't your teammate." The man poked out his tongue like a snake, glaring at them, with a look of amusement.

"Simple." The boy smirked. "Your chakra didn't react to the seals that the real Naruto painted onto our arms." He demonstrated on sakura, transferring some of his chakra into the seal on her arm, making it appear more vivid.

“Quite interesting.” The man was now even more intrigued by the young blond ninja.

"So who are you anyway?!" Sasuke asked the strange man. Only to receive a dark chuckle from the guy in response.

"Im, Orochimaru, a rogue hidden leaf ninja. I also happened to be one of the legendary sannin."

"So what do you want? Sasuke was starting to feel fearful of this man's presence.

The man's answer was simple. "You, Sasuke. I want you to show me the power of the only remaining Uchiha!!"

It was then that Orochimaru launched at the boy slamming his fist in the Uchiha's face. Sasuke went flying back and slammed into a tree, before falling to the ground. 

"Sasuke!!" Sakura was terrified for the safety of her crush. She ran over to where the Uchiha lay in a bloody heap on the ground. "Are you okay!? Come on get up." The pinkette lifted him onto her shoulder so he could stand.

The boy tried to remain tough. "It's okay, Im f-fine."

"Are you now? The blood coming from your back says otherwise," Orochimaru commented matter-of-factly.

"Yes! I'm alright. I can still fight." Sasuke stood up fully, without the help of Sakura. "This just means I'll have to be more serious in this fight." Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke charged forward to engage the frightening Sannin. He started with a punch to the face and a kick to the side. The Sannin blocked the two attacks with subconscious ease.

"Yes, now this is more like it." Orochimaru was getting more excited by the second. "Show me all your power, young Uchiha.”

Damn it!! Nothings working on this guy. He has gotta go faster if he was ever to fend off this guy. Sasuke continued his barrage on the older, more experienced Ninja.

After Orochimaru was sure that Sasuke was too tired to continue, he let down his guard. Not a lot but enough for Sasuke to land a fairly strong punch to the man's face. Orochimaru was sent flying backwards, into a tree. Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind the man. The uchiha quickly tied some ninja wire to a few shuriken. He threw them in a curve around the tree, and bound the sannin to the wood. The boy vanished once more. He reappeared twenty feet away. Sasuke formed the tiger seal with his hands. “Fire style: Fireball jutsu.” The uchiha blew a massive ball of fire out of his mouth. The sannin seemed to be burned alive by the inferno.

Sasuke knew this guy had to be powerful, so that attack probably was not good enough to stop him. He took advantage of the moment of reprieve, grabbed Sakura and jumped away as fast as he could. The sannin disappeared from his bindings.

Sasuke was caught off guard when the man reappeared not too far in front of them. The boy set his female down on the ground, and got back into his taijutsu stance.

“You have greatly exceeded my expectations, young one.” The man's neck shot out, twisting and curving as it approached Sasuke. The boy tried to stop it with some kunai that he attached bomb tags to. But the man’s neck just kept twisting and curving, avoiding every attempt. Finally his head reached the boy, and Orochimaru bit down on the space between Sasuke’s neck and shoulder. Orochimaru retracted his neck, as a three tomoe mark appeared where Sasuke was bitten. "Enjoy my gift, Sasuke Uchiha," the Sannin called over his shoulder as he began to leave.

“Ahh!!” Sauke screamed in pain, clutching the spot with the mark. It was too much, and the Uchiha’s knees gave out under him.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" A figure came charging toward the sannin, revealing himself to be Naruto. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Sasuke." The blond unlocked the Kyuubi's chakra, knowing he's gonna need it if he's gonna have any chance at beating this guy. His eyes took on a dark crimson color with black slits. His face stretched out into a more fox like shape. His nails proceeded to sharpen out into claws and his teeth into his fangs. Suddenly a dark blackish orange chakra exploded out of Naruto and pushed open his jacket as if by wind. His blond hair became more wild and unruly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued
> 
> Alright that's it. I was gonna make it longer, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long. I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next time.


	14. Ch 13) Sasuke's Retaliation

Orochimaru recoiled from the energy blasting out of Naruto. "Well, well, well. It seems to me, we have quite the enigma here," he says on the run from Naruto's super powered Kyuubi strikes. "Your body might work as a fine vessel as well." Once again he reached out his neck. This time he directed it towards Naruto. But when his mouth connected with Naruto's skin, he was burned by the heat of the Kyuubi's malevolent chakra.

"That's not going to work against me, asshole!!"

"You sure are a handful, young one." He retracted his neck, and jumped back from another round of Naruto's claws swiping at him. Not expecting much from the fight, he failed to notice the three clones of Naruto behind him.

One clone slashed him through the back, cutting him In half. The second clone then used, Wind style: Great Breakthrough on the top portion of the body, in an effort to separate the 2 parts as much as possible. The third clone vanished, and reappeared behind the top half of the body. Using a, Kyuubi chakra infused Kunai, he cut off the snake Sannin's head.

The clone’s indulgences proved in vain, as the body exploded into hundreds of snakes that keeled off and died. While he was stuck in a state of confusion, Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto, and swatted him into a tree. As soon as his body collided with the tree, the blond vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing himself to also have been a clone.

Orochimaru, who could have sworn it was the real one, was beyond shocked. Man he needs to get rid of this brat. His wrist and ankles were suddenly wrapped in chains. He turned around so he could see the real Naruto, "Well that is a nifty trick, now isn't it?"

"Now I can put an end to you once and for all," Naruto says confidently, even though he feels that something is wrong. It shouldn't have been this easy. He knew the man's reputation.

"By the way, Boy! I can do that too."

Before Naruto knew it, there was a clone of Orochimaru behind him. The clone held him in place, with a weight seal that he placed on the boy's back. It also seemed to have disabled the chakra chains. Unable to stop him, the real Orochimaru spun Naruto around, so that he was facing him head on. He lifted up the boy’s shirt, revealing the Kyuubi seal. The Snake master's finger tips began to glow with small purple flames. "Five pronged seal." He slammed his fingers into the creases of the pattern on the blond’s stomach.

The powerful chakra surrounding Naruto began to recede. Once it was all concealed once more, Naruto fell forward on his face.

"There, now that that is over with." Orochimaru turns to walk away, pausing when he hears movement behind him.

"Not today, Snake-face!" Naruto gets up from the ground and releases the weight seal. "I don't need my Kyuubi chakra to deal with you!"

"My, my, aren't we confident," A smirk took Over the Sannin's face.

The blond removed the weights on his limbs. With seemingly unmatched speed, Naruto shot forward and unleashed a barrage of attacks on Orochimaru. He decided to use his monkey fist, due to its destructive power. Orochimaru was barely able to dodge or block even half of the assault. Without the creeps' knowledge, Naruto placed one of his Hiraishin seals on his stomach.

after a few dozens of punches and kicks that left the Snake sage severely bruised all over. To the point where he looked more bruise than human, Orochimaru was able to grab one of Naruto's arms, thanks to the young ninja slowing down slightly as he grew more fatigued. He used the arm he had captured to hurl Naruto into yet another tree.

After Naruto's body, connected with the bark, the blond slumped forward, face first, into the ground. Figuring he could use this moment to escape, Orochimaru took off and started running in the opposite direction, hopping through trees at surprising speed. Given how sore he was, it was a wonder how he could even move.

The man looked back to see if he was in the clear. Fear shot through his body, when he noticed that Naruto was no longer where he was before. Where did he go? No! h shouldn't worry about that, right now. he just needed to focus on getting away, before someone else shows up. Orochimaru's thoughts were interrupted, when a fist collided with his face out of nowhere, sending him spiraling backwards.

Thanks to the hiraishin seal he had placed on the man's stomach, Naruto was easily able to catch up with him. The genin creates another clone and sends it off towards his enemy. Once the clone is in close enough proximity, he expels it using his wind clone explosion jutsu, propelling Orochimaru back even further and harder, smashing him into a giant boulder.

The Jinchuriki was appalled when he saw what looked to be a clone of the man coming out of the unconscious one's mouth. "That is by far the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." Dashing over to the new Orochimaru, Naruto decided to pull out some bomb tags, and shuriken. He threw them in a way where they would curve and deflect off each other. Just like Itachi taught him, all those years ago. They came at Orochimaru from all sides, leaving no chance for escape, with the exception of jumping.

Orochimaru played into this tactic, having no other choice. He was once again sent back into the ground, from a kick to his head by Naruto. The explosions went off, filling the area with a massive cloud of smoke that made it impossible to see anything in front of him.

After about 30 seconds, the smoke began to diminish. Orochimaru was nowhere in sight. Naruto tried to teleport to his location, but his efforts were in vain. It seems Orochimaru was able to deactivate the seal somehow. "That was unexpected," the blond announces to no one in particular. He had to get back to Sasuke and Sakura. So he started slowly walking back to where they were. The fight with Orochimaru left him exhausted to the core.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

What happened to Naruto! Why did that Idiot go after that guy? If Sasuke couldn't beat him, there's no way in hell Naruto could, Sakura thought, caring for the well being of her blond teammate, for once.

Sasuke was laying on Sakura's lap, unconscious from the strain the curse mark put on his system, oblivious to what was going on around him. This is the scene that Naruto found himself stumbling upon, when he finally returned to his team. His female teammate lifted up her head, and could see that her teammate was worn out. And was about to fall down. After a few more steps that were almost impossible for him, his own weight holding him down, Naruto collapsed about 15 ft. from where his teammates were positioned.

**With Team 10**

Team 10 had found themselves on a small hill that led down to team 7's location. They were about to reveal themselves, until they noticed the condition the group was in. Sasuke was moving, shaking erratically on Sakura's lap, who was struggling to just stay awake. Naruto looked the worst out of all of them. He was extremely worn out by the looks of things. All of them were confused, for lack of a better word. What happened to Naruto and his team to put them in this state? The trio was about to go up and confront Sakura about it, when the same group of Sound ninja from the first exam room showed up.

"Move aside, girl! Give Sasuke to us, and no harm will come to you or your friend," the boy with a hunch and wrappings over half of his body said to the pinkette.

"Why should I do that?!" Sakura was being hot headed. She remembers how easily Naruto defeated them. So they couldn't be that tough.

"Come on, Girly! We can either do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," the boy with the spiky hair said, being the one to speak up this time.

Sakura Remained defiant. "I guess we'll go with... the hard way. Earth Style: Mud Dome Jutsu." Sakura slammed her palm into the ground, creating a defense barrier around her team, as well as herself, effectively stopping the sound team from being able to do anything.

"Hmmm, impressive," says the only Kunoichi in the sound trio. She wore a no sleeve tan shirt, camo pants with combat boots, and her sound headband that framed her face in a way that there was no identity concealment, whatsoever. She glanced at the kid with the mohawk. "Take it away, Zaku!"

"Alright, Kin! I'm way ahead of you." He brought his arms up and blasted the dome with what appeared to be nothing. The first time, the dome began to crack. But after the second blast, the barrier was completely destroyed. Now Sakura was starting to grow fearful of her predicament. How were they able to destroy her defense, so easily.

"It's a good thing I love the hard way. Let's do our thing, Kin," Zaku was excited to further demonstrate his skills.

Kin was getting pumped as well. "You don't have to tell me twice!" She vanished from her place, in front of the boy with a hunch, and reappeared behind Sakura, grabbing a fistful of the girl's pink hair. "Look at this beautiful hair." Kin’s tone was condescendingly. "Maybe if you Leaf Kunoichi cared more about your skills as a Shinobi, rather than your appearance, you girls might actually make decent ninjas."

Sakura took Kin's moment of distraction to pull a Kunai out of her weapons pouch. "You know? You talk too much." Sakura still believed she had the upper-hand.

Kin on the other hand, was not phased by the knife. "What do you think you're going to do with that? Stab me? In case you have not yet realized, the fact that I'm holding your hair, means I can control your actions." Kin demonstrates her point by yanking Sakura's hair backwards, causing her body to jerk backwards as well, as she lets out a small cry of pain.

Still remaining confident, Sakura spoke up once more. "Like I said before. You talk TOO MUCH." She surprises Kin by not using her Kunai to attack her, but to cut her hair free from the ravenette's grasp.

Sakura’s actions surprised the sound kunoichi. "I have to admit, I was not expecting that. Maybe there is something ninja like about you after all. No matter, it won't make any difference." The girl finished her statement with a kick to the now shorter haired Kunoichi's back, knocking her forwards and into the ground.

Zaku chose this moment to begin his attacks as well. Walking up to Sakura's limp form, he extended his arms towards where her body lay, and proceeded to blast her backwards into the tree that she was resting against, not five minutes ago. "Seriously, you should just give Sasuke to us, we'll kill him, and be on our way. No further harm need be done to you," he threatened walking up to Sakura, somewhat menacingly.

Up until this moment, Shikimaru had just sat watching the fight. But now things were approaching dangerous territory.He walked out of the bushes, towards the three sound genin. "No way!” He sighed in annoyance. “Man, why did this have to happen? What a drag."

Ino reveals herself to the sound genin as well. "Yeah! No one hurts my Sasuke!" 

Choji, on the other hand, was a bit more hesitant to join the fight than his group mates were. "Uh, guys? Are we really doing this right now?! I mean you saw what that Zaku guy did to the mud dome. Are you absolutely sure this was a wise decision?" He tried to reason, but failed spectacularly.

Ino scoffed at her portly teammate. "Choji, don't be such a baby."

"Plus there is no point worrying about it anymore. It's too late now. We've already revealed ourselves," Shikimaru replies to his cowardly teammates questioning of their sanity.

"Great... more kids," the bandaged sound Nin replied to the new arrivals, clearly annoyed with the situation. "Zaku! Let's finish them." He tried to move, and soon realized his body would not listen to his mind's commands. "What's going on? Why can't I move my body?!"

Shikimaru finished the hand signs for his family's signature jutsu. "Shadow possession Jutsu!! Success!"The boy gave them a confident smirk. "Sakura is right, you know?" He got the rest of the group's attention. "You guys really do talk too much."

Ino decided to use their moment of distraction against them. Lifting her hand up in a seal. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Her small body falls forward, seemingly lifeless. Kin notices a bit too late. Turning her head towards the girl, right as Ino's spirit took control of her body. Ino began speaking from within Kin's body. "you guys better leave. I'll let her body go, only once you are a far enough distance away. If you don't follow my orders, I'll kill her, right now." She holds up one of the dark haired girl's Senbon, against her neck.

Interesting, thought the sound genin with the hunch on his back. The pineapple haired kid can control his body with his shadow. And the girl can send her spirit out to possess other people's bodies. So it is quite possible that without the release of the jutsu, the girl will die along with the body she is possessing. "Zaku.” He was about 80% sure he had everything figured out.

Zaku was pissed. "What Dosu!?" The boy was confused when his partner told him to dispose of their other team member. "What! Why!?"

"Just do it!!"

Without further questioning, Zaku rushed over to Kin's body, Kunai in hand, poised to strike.

Ino barely had enough time to block the attack, using the Senbon she had previously held against the female target's neck. She was appalled with the action the boy took. "You would kill your own comrade!!?"

"OF COURSE!! She means absolutely nothing to us," was Dosu's heartless reply. "Plus if she dies without you releasing the technique, you'll die as well," Dosu expounded on his own sick reasoning for his less than immoral actions.

Dammit!! How did he figure out her bluff? "Release!" Ino had no other choice but to let go of her hold on Kin's body. She definitely did not want to die. Her spirit flew back into her own body, resting lifelessly in Choj's arms. After a few seconds, Ino stood up, at a loss for what to do next.

Shikamaru released his shadow possession on Dosu, also stumped as to what their next move would be.

"Now! Does anyone else want to try to be a hero?” Dosu asked no one in particular. It was just in case someone else decided to jump into the fray. "No takers? Good. Zaku," The boy in questions turns to look at him. "Grab Sasuke and let’s get this over with.”

"With pleasure.” Zaku began his trek to where the Uchiha lay unconscious on the ground.

One second later, Sasuke's body vanished from sight. Everyone was confused, and started looking around, seeing if they could find where the raven haired Shinobi had gone. The boy reappeared next to his ruffed up teammate. "Sakura, Who did this to you?" There was a malicious undertone to his voice.

The spiky haired ninja wasn't bothered by it. He sent the Uchiha a smug grin. "I did!!"

Once again, Sasuke vanished from sight, this time reappearing on a tree branch. Zaku tried to blast him out of it, but the boy was gone, before he could land the attack. This process continued a few more times, Sasuke getting closer, each time he reappeared. The final time he left people's vision, he showed up behind Zaku, pulling the boy's arms behind his back.

Aku could no longer move freely. "What the hell!!?" He turns around to see Sasuke.

Sasuke gives the boy a bloodthirsty smile. "You seem to be extremely proud of these arms of yours."

Now that he wasn't moving all over the place, the ninja present could see strange dark black markings covering Sasuke's face and arms.

What the hell? Why would Lord Orochimaru want them to kill Sasuke, if he had given him the curse mark!? This doesn't make any sense, Dosu mused.

Sasuke followed his statement by placing a foot on Genin's back, pressing him forward, while continuing to pull his arms backwards.

At this point, Zaku was on his knees, crying out: "Let me go! Please," he begged not being able to endure the strain being put on his bones. The leaf Genin ignored him, and continued to press his foot into Zaku's back, until a snap was heard throughout the clearing. The noise felt thunderous in volume, thanks to the silence that filled the area. All that could be heard for the longest time, was Zaku's agonizing howls of pain.

Sasuke!? What happened to you? Why are you acting like this? Sakura's thoughts were cut short, when she heard Sasuke speak again.

"I can feel the overwhelming power radiating throughout my body. With this, no one will be able to beat me. Not Even, Naruto." Sasuke clenched his fist. The anticipation was filling him with a feeling of euphoria.

As if he was responding to the challenge, Naruto chose this moment to wake up. He looked around for a bit, trying to understand where exactly he was, and what was going on. He turned to his female teammate. "Sakura, What happened after I fell unconscious?"

Her only response was to look straight past him. Naruto followed her gaze, and was instantly aware of what had transpired. Zaku was in tears on the ground. It was obvious to anyone paying attention, that his arms were broken.

That was most likely the loud crack the boy heard before he woke up. The Uzumaki focused his eyes back on Sasuke, and was not at all surprised to find the boy glaring at him. "What do you want, Sasuke?" He stayed calm, even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question.

"Fight me, Naruto!! Right here, right now," Sasuke demanded loudly, confirming Naruto's hunch.

"Not a chance in hell, Sasuke. What you need to do right now, is CALM DOWN! Before you hurt anyone else," Naruto warned.

Sasuke did not appreciate Naruto's reply. "Fight me, you coward!! No using your Hiraishin Seal Mark on me either. I want a real fight."

"I said No!"

It was immediately apparent that that was not the answer Sasuke desired. Launching forward, he pulled his arm back, and threw a punch at Naruto's face. The blond dodged, easily sidestepping the Uchiha. Refusing to give up, Sasuke kicked his foot out, in an effort to possibly catch him off guard. Naruto saw this coming and was able to grab his foot.

Naruto is crazy!! Is he really taking Sasuke on in the state he is in, right now? Sakura looks on at what she assumes will be a one-sided battle. He is going to be killed.

What is that idiot doing? Shikamaru still couldn't fully comprehend what was happening in the moment.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, warning in his tone. "Calm down. I don't want to fight you."

Of course he wouldn't want to fight him. He'd lose. Ino considered what happened on graduation day, but decided it was a fluke. Naruto could not possibly fight Sasuke on equal terms. Sasuke is just too strong.

The boy in question twisted his body, aiming a kick towards Naruto's head. The blond opponent caught the second foot as well. Recognizing the tactic as the one the Uchiha used on their Sensei during the bell test, Naruto took the opportunity to twist his wrist, grabbing Sasuke's ankles, using them to slam the boy into the ground, head first. Sasuke's body went limp, almost instantly.

Everyone there could not be more shocked, even if a giant building suddenly fell out of the sky, or a humongous creature showed up. Even with the power Sasuke seemed to exhibit, it was still nothing for Naruto.

"Naruto? How in the hell did you-" Ino was at a loss for words.

He glared at his fellow blond. "That is not important right now.”

Shikamaru was flabbergasted, and wanted to know more. "But if you were this strong why wo-"

Naruto snapped. “I am not answering any of your questions.” He really did not want to deal with this right now.

Sasuke, who thought this was the perfect moment to catch Naruto distracted, launched at him from behind. Naruto had remained vigilant, even during the mini conversation. As if proving what happened at graduation wasn't a fluke, like Ino believed, Naruto grabbed his arm, threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground once again. Just like he did on that day, a month or so ago.

Sasuke decides to use a substitution with a nearby rock, and runs at Naruto, once more. This time, he tries to kick the leaf ninja. Right before Sasuke's foot could connect with his back, the blonde disappeared. The raven haired boy ended up landing exactly where his foe stood, only a second ago. He started looking all around him, trying to pinpoint where Naruto would come at him from.

The Uchiha continued searching for what felt like forever, when he was suddenly caught off guard by several Kunai and Shuriken flying at him from all directions. He saw a shadow pass above him. Thinking it Was Naruto, he put his hands in the tiger seal Shouting: "Kaiton: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" A massive fireball, 10xs the size that Sasuke could usually pull off, thanks to the curse mark, blew out of his mouth, straight into the air.

Knowing he would try this, Naruto threw one of his Hiraishin Kunai through the flame, towards Sasuke's location. The Uchiha stood still on the ground, looking up, waiting to see the damage his attack had no doubt done to his rival. He was caught off guard, once again, when he noticed a metallic shine, coming through the fire ball. It was too late for him to react. Naruto appeared right above him, plowing his body, legs first, into Sasuke's head. The Uchiha ended up being pinned on the ground. He was confused. What happened to all the weapons that were flying at him? Then it clicked. It had to be a Genjutsu. But when did Naruto find time to focus chakra into his body?

Naruto interrupted the boy's thoughts. "Are you happy now, Sasuke!!!?” The blond glared down at the Uchiha. “We fought!!!! Now CHILL OUT ALREADY!!!!"

Everyone of the Shinobi around them, were not only amazed by Naruto's skill, even Sakura, and definitely Ino. But they also were starting to worry, as it seems the longer this goes on, the more angry Naruto became. It was evident by his tone. Which got darker, and darker, each time he spoke.

Still, Sasuke refused to give up. He pulled out a concealed Kunai, and thrusted upwards towards Naruto's gut. Anyone there would think Sasuke was trying to kill him.

This time, Naruto was the one caught off guard. He seriously thought Sasuke would stop now. He was an idiot. Sasuke was never going to let this go. The Kunai plunged into his stomach, stabbing straight through to his back. He fell from his position on top of Sasuke, on to the ground. Dark crimson blood began flowing from the wound, even though the Kunai was still embedded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED
> 
> There it is guys. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been slowly writing this chapter on paper each day, during school. Let me know how I did on the fight scenes. Those are the parts I usually worry about the most. I hope this long chapter makes up for the long pause. And I hope it was everything you guys wanted.
> 
> P.S. I'll be editing my earlier chapters to match the format I use now. So if you get notifications regarding those chapters, that is why. I'll try not to take as long next time, but no promises. I recently started my SRP (Senior research paper) So I need to focus on that, in order to graduate.
> 
> See you later.


	15. Ch 14) Preliminaries

Sasuke watched as Naruto fell off his body. The blond was practically lifeless. Naruto even began to puke up blood. Everyone witnessed the glow fade from Naruto's skin as his eyes fell shut. The mysterious black markings began to recede from Sasuke's body into the curse mark on the back of his shoulder.

"Sasuke? What have you done!?" Sakura was panicking, thinking her crush had just killed their other teammate.

"I-I-I. I don't know? I don't know what came over me. I was just suddenly filled with this rage. I couldn't control it." Sasuke stared down at his hands. The mark on his back began to pulsate, causing the raven immense pain. He fell down clutching his shoulder.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura was really starting to worry about the danger the curse mark posed on the Uchiha.

"It's this damned mark that the snake bastard placed on me. It makes it extremely difficult to be even the least bit active." The torture ceased. "I think I'm okay for the moment. Let's-" he was cut off by the sound of shallow breathing behind him. The group returned their focus back onto the blond Genin. It looked like he was trying to stand up.

A relieved smile showed up on Ino’s face. "Naruto. You're alive!!"

He ignored her and vanished into thin air. One second later he returned, looking even weaker than before. As if that was even possible. "Sas-Sasuke. Take these." Naruto reached into his pockets and handed the Uchiha both of the necessary scrolls to complete the exam. Plus there were also a few extra ones that he received from his clones.

Sasuke took them from the blonds arm with a shocked expression shown on his face. "Naruto, where did you even get the-" He was cut off once again when Naruto fell to the ground with a thump.

"Naruto!! Come on, get up moron!" Ino was furious. "I mean it, Naruto this isn't funny anymore!!" Her expression morphed from angry into panic, when the boy didn't react. "Guys we need to get him help right? Like right now!!" She'd never seen anyone die before, and she didn't want to believe that that was what was going on with her fellow blond classmate. Even if he could be a real nuisance sometimes. It's not like she hated the boy, or anything. Ino turned to her pineapple haired partner for an idea. "Come on Shikamaru. You're smart. What should we do?"

Ino’s question brought the boy out of his shocked stupor. "The tower is only a few miles from here. Our best bet is to bring Naruto there so the medic nin can help him." He turned toward the raven. "Sasuke, will you allow us to take one of your team's spare scrolls?

The boy in question was growing annoyed with the conversation."Yeah whatever. Let's just go already!" The longer they stood talking the less of a chance they had to save Naruto.

**Time skip (Chunin Tower)**

"There is nobody here," Choji realized. "Now what do we do?"

Shikimaru surveyed the area, confirming Choji's statement. "Well, we might as well open the scrolls."

Sasuke layed Naruto on the ground and the boy's head lulled to the side, Blood was still leaking out of his wound, staining the tile floor. The raven along with his pink haired teammate both took out one of the scrolls and rolled them open onto the floor, in front of the blond.

There was a puff of smoke, and then in its place, Iruka sensei appeared, one foot on each scroll. "Hey guys. I am proud to see you made it this far." He looked around but didn't see his favorite student anywhere. "Say, where is Naruto?"

The question caused everyone else in the room to look down sadly. Sasuke and Sakura stepped apart, revealing the lifeless blond on the ground behind them.

Iruka's countenance immediately changed from happy to fearful, as he ran and knelt down towards the blond. "Naruto!!" He turned towards the remaining Genin. "What happened to him."

Sasuke looked overcome with guilt.

"Sasuke why does Naruto have a fatal stab wound in his stomach?"

The boy's only reply was to pull out the blood stained Kunai from his weapons pouch.

Anger took over the Senseis expression. "What did you do!!?"

In one of the rarest moments in Sasuke's life, he was actually truly afraid of what someone could do to him. "It was an accident. I swear!! There was this guy who had some creepy snake-like qualities. He ambushed us and bit me on the neck." Sasuke pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the curse mark to Iruka. "I fell unconscious, and woke up some time later with this ominous power coursing through me. All I remember is being extremely angry and abnormally strong."

Iruka could not see the connection between the two events. "Okay, but how does that explain Naruto’s condition?"

"I challenged Naruto to a fight, thinking I was strong enough to fight him now. He refused so I kept coming at him, only to be bested at every turn. He pinned me down eventually, thinking I was satisfied for the time being, and I took that moment to surprise him with a Kunai. I stabbed him through the gut and then he fell off my body. Then we brought him here so he could get help from the medic nin."

Sakura chose this moment to butt in. "But no one was even here. So we decided to see what would happen if we opened the scrolls."

Iruka turned to the other team. "Is this true?"

"Totally, we saw the whole thing," Ino answered "Can you help him sensei?"

"No.," He replied, scaring them, before he continued. "But I know who can." He picked up the blond, carrying him in his arms. As he passed Sasuke, he turned towards the boy. "I'm disappointed with you Sasuke. I never thought you would let your anger drive you to a point where you would willingly harm a comrade."

Sasuke pushed down his guilty feelings for the moment. "What's going to happen? Is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so." With that said Iruka vanished in another puff of smoke, taking Naruto along with him.

An uncomfortable silence came over the group.

"Now, what do we do?" Choji wondered. "Do we just open our scrolls?"

"We might as well." Shikimaru replied. "There's nothing else we could really do at the moment.”

Team 10 unraveled their scrolls and Asuma showed up. He explained the message in both the scrolls and informed them of the rooms they can use as temporary living quarters, until the 3rd exam.

Both teams separated and went to their respective rooms to rest and wait for any information concerning Naruto's condition.

**Team 7’s room**

Sasuke laid down in one of the beds while Sakura took a shower and did what she could to fix her hair. Just so it doesn't look too lopsided. "Man. What a day." She spoke to herself in the mirror. "I can't believe Naruto was able to beat Sasuke, even with the added strength of that weird mark." She sighed. "I really should stop doubting him after all this time, seeing what he could do. I guess I'm just stubborn. I didn't want to admit that I was wrong about him the entire time. But I still don't understand why he was faking it. I mean what's the point? Plus, it's not like he will just tell me. Especially now. He's barely even alive for goodness sakes." She slammed her fist into the sink. "Dammit!! I hate not knowing anything. Why couldn't it actually have been true. Why couldn't he just be stupid and pathetic like we all thought!!! If that was the case, this never would have even happened. We probably would have died in Wave if it wasn't an act though, she added as an afterthought." Her mini rant / self realization over with Sakura exited the bathroom. "Sasuke you can take a shower now, if you want.

The Uchiha chose to ignore her, opting to glare up at the ceiling instead. What kind of ego centric asshole tries to murder their only friend to prove his strength. Sasuke was pissed at himself. True to his thoughts he realized Naruto really was his only friend. Yeah he had his fan club. But that was all superficial. They didn't know anything about him, or what it was like to be all alone. Naruto did understand. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke began to open up to the boy. Now he's fighting for his life, if he's even alive. Way to go, Teme. Sasuke mused, referring to himself with Naruto's nickname for him. Well old nickname, he realized. Ever since Naruto started acting like his true self, he didn't act out immaturely and call Sasuke names anymore. To be honest, he sort of missed it. It gave him that sense of challenge and rivalry in their friendship. Now Naruto is far above him, and he doesn't feel the need to prove it to anyone. So the rivalry is only one sided now. Stupid, Dobe!!! Making him act this way. Sasuke got up from the bed and entered the bathroom, without a word to Sakura.

**Team 10’s room**

Ino comes out of the bathroom, readjusting her sleeves. "I hope Naruto's is going to be okay.”

Shikimaru glanced at the blonde, from his position on one of the beds. "We all hope he's okay Ino, not just you.” The boy pondered something for a moment. “Since when do you care about Naruto anyway?"

Choji was also curious about the new development. "Yeah, didn't you hate him like all the other girls in class?" The boy pulled out a bag of chips,and began stuffing them into his mouth.

"I never hated him," Ino defended. "I just thought he was annoying is all. He’s been acting differently ever since we all graduated. So even that may change if the Naruto we know now is the real him.”

"Well let's look at the facts." Shikimaru began listing things off on his fingers. "1) The things Naruto says and the way he acts are completely different than the boy we knew in the academy. 2) We've seen him annihilate Sasuke in a fight without breaking a sweat twice now. Once after graduation and then a couple hours ago. 3) He doesn't appear to act out immaturely and irrationally when angered, if the way he dealt with Sasuke was any indication. So I think it's safe to say that the persona of academy Naruto was a fake."

"There was also the time in the first exam room, remember," Choji spoke up, reminding them of when Naruto took care of those sound Genin the day before.

They all thought back to their first encounter with the sound Genin. Just like Choji said, Naruto had dealt with all three of them before anyone could even attempt to do anything. They all could now agree. Without a doubt, the Naruto they knew wasn’t real.

**4 days later**

"The second stage of the Chunin exams is now over," Sarutobi began explaining to the group of contestants, audience members and Chunin proctors and officials. "Unfortunately there are far too many contestants left. So we will have to hold some preliminary matches before we commence with the 3rd exam. We have 21 contestants, so if anyone is willing to give up their spot, that would be quite helpful.”

Kabuto shocks the entire arena when he raises his hand. “"I'll do it. I can always try again next year."

"Good. Now we have an even number. There are 20 fighters left. So there will be exactly 10 matches. These battles will determine who moves onto the final exam. Shall we begin. Hayate Sensei! Would you come up here please."

A Jonin with a Senbon in his mouth walked up behind the professor. He looked pale and sickly. and had quite the coughing fit. "Thank you, lord Hokage." He bows to the older man, before coughing once again. "The preliminary matches will commence immediately. Would all of the remaining contestants please make your way up to the balconies, and the computer will choose the lineup for the first match."

The genin did as instructed and waited for the computer to match up the fighters.

"The first match will be between," the proctor began. The computer stopped randomizing. "Sasuke Uchiha, of the leaf village and Youri shiniko, also from the leaf village."

Sasuke left the balcony and headed down the steps toward the arena. Across the way, another leaf Genin who had to be at least 15 with a mask covering his face jumped over the railing and landed In the center of the arena. He was kind of showboating in Sasuke's opinion. But the Uchiha’s mind was conflicted by his desire to prove his strength, and thoughts of how Naruto was doing. Last he saw the blonde, the boy was healing albeit slowly. But at least it was something. Kakashi says Naruto should be fine by the end of the second exams five day period. He pushed those thoughts out of his head, and decided to focus on his fight.

"Are both fighters ready." Hayate looked towards both genin. They both nodded. The Jonin made a downward gesture with his hand. "Hajime!"

As soon as the fight began. Sasuke jumped back and activated his Sharingan. Youri rushed forward and aimed a kick towards Sasuke's stomach. Thanks to the Genin’s special eyes, the enemy's movements slowed down and became predictable. Sasuke blocked the kick with his arm, and shoved the teen back.

Under his mask Youri smirked. His plan went exactly the way he wanted it to go. Youri kept repeating the process of throwing fakes that Sasuke would block with either his arms or his legs. It was slow at first, but eventually, Sasuke noticed that he no longer had as much energy as he should.

What was happening? He barely had to do anything in this fight so far. Yet his energy levels had dropped significantly.

Youri laughed. "You fell for my little stunt, Uchiha brat." The laugh escalated into a dark chuckle that chilled Sasuke's bones.

"What are you talking about? What stunt?"

"Surely you have noticed it by now," Youri says, mocking the boy. "Or did you not find your sudden lack of strength shocking?"

Sasuke was outraged. "So you are the cause of this!!" His Sharingan eyes blazed their dark crimson color. But how did he do it?

"Every time your body made contact with mine, you grew weaker," Youri began, hearing Sasuke's silent question. "The reason for this is simple. Chakra absorption." He smirked under his mask.

What. How did he absorb his chakra? Was it a jutsu? No, there were no hand signs formed. So if it's not a jutsu. Then what could it be?

Seeing the perplexed look on Sasuke's face, Youri decided to explain. "It's quite simple really. Much like the classic chakra control techniques where you focus chakra into certain parts of your body to accomplish a specific task, like standing on water or sticking to trees. However instead of focusing on pushing chakra out of your body, you instead focus on directing the chakra into your body. If done right, it is possible to absorb the impact energy. And as we all know the energy is created from our chakra. This technique is simple yet deadly."

So the longer Sasuke fights him, the more his energy is drained. "Then all I need to do to win is finish you off quickly." Sasuke removed his weights, and in a blur of speed, he appeared behind Youri and kicked him into the air. The raven haired genin vanished again, reappearing behind the now airborne Youri. He restrained his opponent with both arms and brought them spiraling toward the ground. Right before impact, the Uchiha let go of the teen and flipped over so that his feet would land first and not his head.

A huge puff of smoke and debris filled the arena before it cleared, revealing a sweating and panting Sasuke, and an unconscious Youri.

"The winner of the first match is, Sasuke Uchiha," Hayate spared a glance toward the boy, who was struggling to just stay standing.

The curse mark flared, sending Sasuke to his knees with short shallow breaths. The boy reached over and clutched his shoulder where the pain was most prominent. A small whirl of leaves revealed Kakashi Sensei standing behind the boy. Then the sensei vanished with Uchiha alongside him.

Sakura saw the boy vanish between her eyes. "Sasuke!!"

"He's okay Sakura," a voice called out from behind her. The rookie 12 all turned around after hearing the familiar voice. It was Naruto standing in the doorway. He had his newer attire that they were still getting used to. The only difference was that instead of a shirt under his jacket, there were only bandages. Other than that he looked perfectly fine. Looking at him you never would have guessed that he almost died 4 days ago.

Ino smiled and ran up to the boy. "Naruto you're okay!!! You look better than okay actually.” She started to barrage the blond with questions about his condition. “How are you feeling? Are you going to be able to fight? Is the wound fully healed?”

He let out a soft chuckle. And tried to ease all their minds. "I'm fine, Ino. In fact, never better." He gave them all a smile. He wanted to bring the attention away from himself, so he decided to tell them about the situation with Uchiha and Kakashi."Anyway, Sasuke just went with Kakashi so they could deal with the curse mark that the snake bastard gave him." He walked up to the railing, glancing at all of the genin. "So what's been going on in my absence?"

"There holding preliminary matches before the third exam," Shikamaru explained. "Apparently there are too many contestants left. So they have to thin us out even more. It's a real drag, you know." If he was honest,Shikimaru really did not care about anything that was going on now. Especially now that he knew Naruto was okay.

Ino scoffed at her lazy teammate. "Everything is a drag to you Shikamaru. “Why did you even become a ninja anyway if all you'd ever like to do is sleep or cloud watch?" She put her hands on her hips and shot him a judgmental stare, not unlike the one his mother usually gives him.

"Simple. I need the money. This was the most financially profitable job I could take on. It's a nuisance, but it pays the bills. That's good enough for me."

At this moment,Naruto changes the topic. "Anyway, Sasuke won his match. So who's up next?"

"Well if you brats would shut up over there!!" The proctor glares at them, with an average level of K.I. for a Jonin of his caliber, sending shivers down the kids spines. All except for Naruto. These glares were nothing compared to his childhood. He probably wouldn’t ever be afraid like that ever again. He had gotten used to it over the years. Now when people look at him with love or care, that's what makes him feel uncomfortable. He has gotten good at hiding his discomfort over the last month. But people acting that way toward him, as if they actually care about the boy at all, still freaked him out. Hayate stopped glaring at them. "We can continue."

The machine started randomizing again before stopping on two names. "And the matchup is... Shikamaru Nara, of the Leaf Village, and Kin of the sound."

**All the following battles are the same as canon:**

**Kin and Shikamaru**

**Shino and Zaku**

**Gaara and Lee**

**Temari and Tenten**

**Neji and Hinata**

**Kankuro and The other guy. (I don't remember his name)**

**Dosu and Choji.**

"Good effort, Tenten." Naruto says to support his friend as she walks back up to the balcony. "If only the matchup wasn't completely in her favor due to her being a wind type. I know you would have easily defeated her." He gave her a huge smile. "After all, you are the best weapons specialist I Know." He shot her his foxy grin and turned back towards the arena, ready for the next match. It was Neji and Hinata, and by the end of it, Naruto wasn't sure whether he wanted to beat Neji to a bloody pulp, or comfort Hinata. He chose neither and watched as the medic nins carried the blunette away on a stretcher.

Once again,the computer stopped randomizing, allowing Hayate to call out the next match."Next up, Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village. V.S,. Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf Village."

Ino turned toward the other girl, and pumped out her fist, a smug look on her face. “Hah you're so going down, forehead!!"

Sakura scoffed at the platinum blonde. "No way. You're going down Ino-Pig."

"Not likely, pinky"

Their bickering was getting on Naruto’s nerves. "Would you both just shut up. You two are giving me a freaking headache. Just go down there and fight already." He pulled Sakura to him and whispered lightly in her ear. "Remember Sakura, your earth Jutsu is a perfect shield against attacks. Even spiritual ones." He hoped she would get the hint. It wasn't cheating he was passing information that he had learned onto a fellow ninja.

"Uhm.. Yeah, thanks for the reminder. I guess," Sakura replied before absentmindedly traveling down to the arena.

"Are both fighters ready to begin?" The two girls nodded. "Hajime!"

Right off the bat, Sakura removed her weights and launched a hard punch into Ino’s face, easily knocking her back 10 feet. Refusing to relent, the pinkette ran forward and unleashed a chain of punches into Inos side and stomach. The only break Ino got to catch her breath, was after Sakura exhausted most of her energy.

The blonde took this chance to perform her family's special Jutsu. She formed her hands into a triangle aiming at Sakura who was too busy gasping for air to notice. "Ninja art!"

Sakura lifted her head after hearing this. Once she realized what was about to happen, she panicked. She was way too tired to move her body. If Ino was successful, she would force her to forfeit. Suddenly it clicked in her head. The thing her teammate was trying to tell her. She hoped she had enough Chakra left to defend herself.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!!"

Sakura formed the necessary hand signs as fast as she could, before slamming her palm into the stadium floor. "Earth Style: Mud Dome Jutsu.”

Ino's spirit jumped out of her body and lunged towards Sakura’s. It looked like the pinkette was doomed. But then the dome formed in front of Sakura's head just in time to block the blonde. Her Spirit instead bounced off the dome and up toward the ceiling where it proceeded to bounce around the beams a bit.

Ino’s body lay completely still in a kneeled position. The dome disappeared and Hayate began counting down from "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." He finished counting and turned towards the barely conscious kunoichi. "The winner is Sakura Haruno."

A few minutes later Ino returned to consciousness with the news that she lost the fight. Sakura, being the immature brat that she is, threw it in the blonde girl's face that she lost. She continued to brag about how Ino never had a chance, until Naruto wacked her in the back of the neck, knocking her out.

"No one likes a sore winner, Sakura.” He glared at the girl’s unconscious form. “Good job Ino. You did your best, and that's all anyone could ask for." He gave her a small smile, and a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Naruto!" The girl returned the smile, before heading back towards her group.

The proctor spoke up again. "The final matchup is, Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village. V.S., Kiba Inazuka of the Leaf Village."

This got Naruto's attention. Time to eggKiba on a little. "Of course I have to fight, Dog Boy.”

"What do you mean of course you have to fight me!!" Well that was easy.

"No offence. But I wanted a little bit of a challenge. Fighting you will be like a walk in the park." Naruto smirked. "If you know what I mean."

This arose a few snickers of laughter from the rest of the rookie 12, and even Kakashi.

Kiba glared at the blond. "Why you little-"

Shino the boy off. "Kiba, if I may be so bold. If you are so convinced that you will be a tough match, then just go down there and prove it."

"Yeah. I'm going to show you who's the top dog around here!!"

"Oh by all means. Please go ahead and be the dog. Just don't go sniffing my butt as you chase it down there." Naruto vanishes in a blur of orange and reappears in the center of the arena.

"Arrgghh! Let's go Akamaru." Kiba jumps over the railing and lands a few feet away from Naruto.

"Are both fighters ready to begin." They nod. "Hajime."

"So you think you're hot stuff huh?" Kiba takes his dog off his head and sets him on the ground.

Naruto flashes his trademark fox grin. "Well, I try."

"Yeah well we will see who's laughing in about thirty seconds."

"Watch, and you'll see. I won't even have to move an inch from this spot."

"Get ready Akamaru. Man beast clone." Akamaru's form changes into Kiba. "Man Beast ultimate taijutsu!! Fang Over Fang!" Both Kibas begin spiraling towards Naruto from both sides at breakneck speed. True to his word, Naruto doesn't make any attempt to dodge the attack.

"What is he doing!??” Doesn't he know that if he's hit with that attack it'll be over? Ino continued watching, hoping that Naruto’s sanity would return to him at the last moment, and he would try to dodge.

The audience watched, completely enthralled as both Kibas honed in on Naruto's location. A blast of smoke shot out from the Clones as they impacted Naruto. Once it cleared, everyone could see that Naruto was completely unharmed and he still hadn't moved from his spot.

"What the- How the hell are you still just standing there? My jutsu should have destroyed you."

Naruto gets into his thinking pose. "Gee, I don't know." He snapped his fingers, having an idea. "Maybe you should try again. Try to aim this time, okay mutt." Naruto chuckled at the pissed off look on Kiba's face.

Kiba bared his fangs at the blond. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me Naruto!!"

Was that supposed to be a threat? Come on, he’ll have to try harder than that. "Oh boy. I quiver with fear.”

Kiba attempts to do the same attack once more, and ends up getting the same result.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm sure my attacks are being aimed right at him. Yet he is untouched." Kiba growls with frustration. The dog boy pulls out a small red pill from his pocket and tosses it into his canine partners mouth.

"Oh gee. I am sorry you'll have to resort to your little food pill handicap. At least this way you might be able to actually hit me this time." Naruto continues to goad Kiba. He knows there is more to the genin than meets the eye. The blond was confused as to why Kiba was holding back against him. He thought it was made fairly obvious early on, that nothing but the boys best would be able to possibly challenge Naruto.

"Alright. But remember, you asked for it, Naruto.” He turned towards his canine alli. “Akamaru, let's kick it up a notch." He tossed the pup another food pill. Akamaru's form changed from being a small dog to a fully grown beast. Then his fur turned red.

"Sorry, Kakashi. But this is the end for your little golden boy," Kurenai boasted to the silver haired Jonin. "He is just no match for Kiba and Akamarus brutal drill combo.

"Well, we will soon see. I wouldn't count Naruto out so easily though,'' The Jonin replied, actually showing a little enthusiasm for once.

Kiba readied his attack for the third time. Within a second, him and Akamaru blasted off from their positions in the ring. Both of them zeroing in on Naruto's location.

With his head down toward the ground, no one could see the smirk that was displayed on the boy's face. Finally he shows his full power. Sadly, it's still not enough. Right as the pair was about to collide into Naruto, he shot both hands out, taking the full brunt of the impact, stopping them in their tracks. This increased force created a huge shockwave that blasted throughout the stadium, kicking up a huge cloud of smoke that blurred the action for the audience.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone was bewildered to see Naruto still standing in the center of the ring. The only difference is he was holding both Kiba and Akamaru in the air by their fist and paw. "Now that's what I was looking for," the blond grinned. "Too bad it took so long." He smirked once more at the look of shock on everybody's face, but more particularly the look of utter amazement on Kiba's face. "Well, I think we're done here." The blond started to spin incredibly fast, before letting his captives go flying into the walls on opposite sides of the stadium, The impact being great enough to knock his opponents out cold, leaving mini craters in the walls.

The crowd was silent for the longest time. No one could believe what just happened. He really did just defeat Kiba without moving from the spot, just like he said he would.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura, who had woken up, shortly after the fight began and Ino both started cheering from the stands. "Way to go, Naruto!!"

"Way to show Kiba who's boss," Choji congratulated.

The Third Hokage appeared in the center of the stadium ready to speak. "With the conclusion of this match, the preliminaries are officially over. You all have a month to train and rest up. In that time we will be sending word of the finals to the neighboring villages. Go and train in whatever way necessary to get your strength up. As you know these exams are to demonstrate the village's military strength. You are all dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued
> 
> Sorry it took so long. I have been really busy lately. I've been holding down two jobs, and recently moved out last month. So I am barely home anymore, and what little time that I am home, I like to rest. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was everything you hoped for.


	16. Ch 15) Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter, I want to say a few things. First of all, thank you to all the readers who stay loyal, despite the long pauses. I really appreciate it. And to all who are coming back to this story, I want to apologize for all the long waits.
> 
> Starting from now, I am going to do my best to write 1,000 words a day for each of my stories. Which is only to at the moment but still. Instead of getting out entire chapters at a time. Hopefully this way, you guys will be getting weekly updates, or every other week at least. Depending on the length of the chapters, they might even be every few days. However, I don’t want to make any promises. Because as I said before, that’ll just lead to disappointment on your guy’s part.
> 
> Now for an update on this story. I recommend all who are old readers to go ahead and reread the story if you want. Just in case you don’t remember the story too well. I know from experience from reading fanfiction that stories tend to merge together, and you forget which one is which. Now for the people who have just started reading my story. I recommend rereading from the start of the chunin Exams arc. I have made some changes. So If you don’t, some things in the story going forward will not make sense to you. It is completely your choice though.
> 
> I will give you a brief summary of the changes. One) I finished editing all my previous chapters. So now they are all written in traditional storytelling format. Instead of script format. Two) I gave Naruto a fire, and Lightning affinity. (There is a part of the first chapter of the chunin arc that shows him learning and strengthening those abilities.) Three) I have changed some of the dialogue. So Naruto’s act is mainly speculation to Team 10. As I was going over my story, I realized it was kind of cringy how Naruto would always tell people that he was faking. So I thought it better to have them figure it out themselves based on what he does and says in the current moment. I also changed the fact that he would constantly tell people they were fighting clones. Once again because of how cringy it was. So they just figure it out themselves.
> 
> Anyway. After that long author’s note. Let us get back to the story.

**Third Person’s P.O.V.**

  
  


The Third Hokage has just announced that they had a month to train for the final stage of the exams, and all the Genin were relieved. Not only would they have time to get stronger, but now they could finally get some much needed rest as well. Naruto and Sakura decided to go see Sasuke. He was currently at the hospital after Kakashi sealed the curse mark. 

Sakura turned to her blond teammate, as they left the exam hall. “Do you think Sasuke is going to be okay?”

Naruto could tell she was worried. “I hope so.” He gave the girl a small smile. “Besides, it sure would be a shame for him to be out of commission, before he ever gets the chance to show us how great he is.” The Uzumaki let out a laugh. “Because that would be embarrassing.”

The pinkette kept staring at the blond. There was an unreadable expression on her face.

Naruto’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What?” He started to paw at his face. “Is there something on my face?”

Sakura shook her head, and continued to stare at the boy for a little while longer, before voicing her thoughts. “Are you really okay, Naruto?” He seems fine. Just as upbeat as usual. But from what she knows about the blond now, he could be faking. After the second part of the exam, she decided she would try to be nicer and more attentive to the blond. So she wanted to be absolutely sure.

Naruto shifted slightly under her gaze. “I am fine, Sakura?” He reached behind his neck and scratched his head. His trademark nervous habit for anyone who actually knew him. “Why do you ask?”

The girl shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know? Maybe the fact that just four days ago, our teammate tried to kill you, and nearly succeeded.” Her tone was completely sarcastic.

The Uzumaki shook off her concerns with a shake of his head. “Don’t worry about me, Sakura.” He gave the girl a wide smirk. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to kill me.” Truthfully, he endured worse from the villagers in his younger years. It had been awhile since anything like that had happened to him. So it was more of a shock than anything else. His healing was severely unreformed. Lately he only needed to use it to heal minor injuries that he got during training. Or even wounds that Tenten had received. Nothing life threatening. Plus,there is no effective way to hone it. It’s not like he can willingly put himself or anyone else in harm's way just for training purposes. 

Sakura didn’t really believe he was just fine and dandy, but she knew no amount of pestering was going to get him to open up. So she let it go for the time being. 

The rest of the journey to the hospital was amicable to say the least. The pair engaged in small conversations about training, their Sensei’s desire to keep his face hidden, and who they thought had a real shot at becoming Chunin. Naruto seemed to think Sakura was not too far off. His exact words were, “You just need a little more real mission experience. Keep training and getting stronger, as well as honing your mind, and you will be chunin in no time.” Sakura was surprised that he was being so kind to her. After her previous actions toward him and her finally accepting the different Naruto than the one she knew in the academy, she was sure he hated her. Or at the very least greatly disliked her. 

The girl stared at her blond teammate once more. “Why are you being so nice to me, Naruto? I’ve been nothing but a bitch to you this whole time. Plus I thought you hated me?” Sakura looked like she was about to start crying. She couldn’t understand how he could so easily forgive and forget all the terrible things she has said and done to him.

The blond looked at her like she was crazy. “First of all-” he gave her another smile. -I don’t hate you, Sakura. Your attitude on the other hand, I find annoying.” Naruto glanced at her to make sure she did not take offence to what he said. It looked like she was okay, so he continued. “As for how you have treated me. Don’t worry about it. We're Ninja now, and if I let petty things like how my team members treated me bother me, I wouldn’t be a very good one.” His smile grew wider. “So let that thought be the furthest thing from your mind.”

She nodded her head at the blond, and they made their way into the hospital, and up to the front desk. “Excuse me, maam?”

The women at the desk turned to look at the pinkette. “Yes, how can I help you, sweetie?”

Sakura smiled up at the women with practiced ease. “Can you tell me what room Sasuke Uchiha is staying in?”

The woman returned the smile with a caring one. “Certainly, honey. Let Me Just take a look in my computer real quick.” She turned back to her computer and typed a few things on the keyboard, before turning back to the genin pair. “It says here that Sasuke Uchiha is on the 12th floor. Room L4 to be exact.” She finished her explanation, sending them on their way.

They walked up to the elevator. Naruto turned his head back over his shoulder. “Thank you.”

The women smiled and waved at the blond. “No problem.” She turned back to her computer after that.

Sakura and Naruto both got into the elevator, and the Uzumaki pressed the button for the 12th floor. Right as the door was about to close, Tenten and Neji came through. “Hey Tenten.” Naruto shot her a smile. He sent a small glare to her teammate. No one seemed to notice. “Are you here to visit Lee?”

Tenten looked down, before returning his smile with a sad one. “Yeah. What are you guys doing here.”

“We’re visiting Sasuke. Orochimaru did something to him during the second exam. So he has to stay in the hospital for a few days,” Naruto explained, answering her silent question about why their 3rd team member was there.

“Oh, I see.” The elevator was silent for the rest of the trip. Tenten and Neji got off on the 5th floor. She waved goodbye to the blond. He smiled at her with a look of encouragement, telling her that their teammate was going to be okay.

Sakura decided to voice her own questions. “Do you and her know each-other?”

Naruto smirked. He decided to mess with her a little. They got off the elevator, and he turned to the pinkette with a foxy smile. The look was replaced with faux confusion. “Why Sakura, are you jealous?” At her look of indignation, he relented. He laughed the joke off. “No, I’m just kidding.” He gave her another smile. “We met a couple years ago when I needed some help with my bukijutsu. And we have been friends ever since.” He continued to laugh at the look of shock on her face. It was priceless. The girl looked like she was about to pass out.

There was a brief moment of silence. “Oh.” That was all she could say at the moment. Sakura was still flustered from Naruto’s previous statement. She couldn’t explain why, but the teasing gave her pause. Ever since she accepted him as he was now, her thoughts about the boy had changed. What used to annoy her about him was gone. He wasn’t loud and annoying anymore. He was real. Someone she could actually see herself being friends with and caring for. And ever since the boy changed his wardrobe, she couldn’t exactly say he was unattractive. Where Sasuke had the classic, cleat cut handsome look, Naruto was attractive in a wild, yet reserved, slightly untamed way. His spiky hair framed his face nicely. And his eyes were a beautiful vibrant blue color, she noticed. 

Naruto had stopped, noticing that Sakura was not beside him anymore. He walked back towards her, calling her name. “Sakura? Uh, Sakura, are you with us down here?” He chuckled and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She snapped out of her daze, shaking off those thoughts. “What?” She saw that Naruto was looking at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Her neck started heating up, and her face became red. Did he notice her staring at him?

“Are you okay?” He reached out his hand and rested it on her forehead. It was really warm. “You’re not sick are you. Your face is all red, and your forehead is really warm.” She continued to stare at him. He became worried, so he guided her to a position on the wall, and sat her down. “Stay here okay. I’ll be right back with some water.” He sent the girl one last glance,before disappearing around the corner.

Now that she was alone, Sakura could finally get a hold of herself. She shook her head of her previous thoughts. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling this way? She should not be getting so flustered around her blond teammate. Yeah he was attractive. She could admit that. And it was clear to anyone looking that he was strong as well. It was even more noticeable now that his jacket was open and he was not wearing a shirt. But just no. She should not be thinking this way about him. He was her friend, and she already had Sasuke. Sakura stood up along the wall,barely able to steady herself. After she was done with her inner monologue, Naruto returned with the glass of water and handed it to her. She took it from his hands, and downed the contents in one short burst.

The blond glanced at her. “Man, you must have really been thirsty.”

Sakura wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, before smiling at the blond. ‘Yes I was. Thank you Naruto.”

He returned the smile. “You’re welcome.”

“Naruto?” 

The Uzumaki’s eyes narrowed, a questioning look on his face. “Yes?”

She hesitated for a moment. She wasn’t sure how to ask this. “Uhm, Are we friends?”

He turned his head to the side in confusion. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

She shook her head. “Nothing, I was just curious.”

Naruto stared at her for a little longer. That was really random. “Do you want to go see Sasuke now?” He gestured with his thumb behind him. ‘His room is right around the corner.”

A wide smile took over Sakura’s contenance, and she nodded. “Yeah, lets go.” She grabbed his hand and they ran to the Uchiha’s room 

Sasuke was standing at the far end of the room, staring out the window, at the village. It was a great view. He could see the academy not too far away. Above that was the Hokage tower. Behind the massive building was the Hokage monument. Inside the room sat two beds. A curtain separated them. One on each side. The floor was tile. And the sealing was about 15 ft. off the ground. The window took up the expanse of the wall furthest from them. Plants were in pots on the floor, on each side of the glass. To the right of them was a small linen closet. And to the left were two small dressers for personal items.

The Uchiha continued staring out the window for a minute, before he noticed two presences behind him. He turned to face them slowly. The guilt for what he did to Naruto still remained, if the look on his face was anything to go by. Plus the raven wouldn’t look the blond in the eye. Naruto had an idea as to what Sasuke was thinking. And he wanted to make sure that he understood that he was not upset with him.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey Sasuke?”

The Uchiha finally lifted his gaze to look at the blonde.

“Don’t worry about what happened?” He smiled at the raven haired teen. “You weren’t in control.”

Sasuke looked at the blond perplexed. How could he be so happy? How was he not pissed at him. He almost killed him. “I almost killed you. How can you even want to be around me right now?”

Naruto waved him off. “Forget it, teme,” Naruto replied in a teasing manner. He hoped the old nickname would make Sasuke realize he was not upset.

Sasuke grinned, before shrugging the blond’s hand off his shoulder. “Whatever, Dobe.” They both began to laugh. 

Sakura looked on with a look of amazement. How did she not see how close they have become over the course of being a team? The banter between the two was no longer filled with animosity, but friendly rivalry. Sasuke wanted to be as strong as Naruto, and he seemed to want to help the boy along with that goal. She smiled at the pair. All three of them were really starting to come together.

Sasuke gave them both a sideways glance. “What are you two doing here anyway?”

Naruto slapped him in the back of the head. “You’re great and wonderful teammates are here to checkon you of course.” He flashed his signature fox-like grin.”

“Hn,”Sasuke replied. But the smile on his face gave away his true feelings. The boy was happy that they cared about him so much. It gave him that sense of a familial relationship that he has not felt in a long time. He has taken time to consider what Naruto said about his desire for revenge. He still wanted to kill his brother. But he did not want anything that happened to Naruto to happen to anyone else. So he vowed to not ever let his anger cloud his judgement like that again. He socked the blond in the arm. “I never knew you guys cared so much.” 

A smirk showed on the blond’s face. “Of course. Who else would I get to beat up during training all the time?”

Sasuke and Sakura balked at the blond. Sasuke’s smile turned into a playful glare. “You won’t be able to say that for long, dobe.” There was determination in Sasuke’s eyes. “I will be stronger than you one day.”

  
  


Naruto continued to laugh. ‘Sure looking forward to that. But alas, at the moment I’ll have to settle for the small challenge.” His grin disappeared after a moment,and was replaced with a focused expression. The blond glanced at the seal around The Uchiha’s curse mark. “Don’t worry, Sasuke. I will find a way to get rid of that curse mark.” He was going to scour the library for books on fuinjutsu, and even beg the Hokage if he had to. He was not going to let the Snake bastard steal one of his friends away from him, if he had anything to say about it. Thinking back on it, he remembered seeing the same one on the proctor for the second exam. If anything that just made his resolve harden. Knowing this was not the first time Orochimaru had done this infuriated him. That man was sick, and deserved to be ripped apart.

  
  


Sakura and Sasuke were both speechless when Naruto said he would help Sasuke with such fierce determination. They glanced at the boy, when he went silent. After a few moments, there was a tense feeling of bloodlust in the air. It made them shiver uncontrollably. The bloodlust was coming from the blond. Neither of them could figure out what was making the blond act this

way, but they couldn’t voice their concerns either. The feeling in the room was suffocating. The energy was practically torn out of them. They fell to their knees, unable to stand anymore.

In the back of his mind, Naruto heard the strained sounds coming from his teammates, so he cut off the K.I he was generating. 

With the atmosphere returning to normal, they were able to stand back up and look at Naruto with twin looks of worry.

The blond turned toward them, a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry guys. I got a little carried away there huh?”

They both nodded in confirmation. “What were you thinking about?” Sakura walked up to Naruto. “If you don’t mind my asking?”

“I was thinking about how Sasuke was not the first victim of that snake-pedophile.”

The other two genin in the room shared a look of confusion before looking back at the blond, gesturing for him to elaborate.

“The second proctor for the exam had one to,” Naruto answered their unasked question. “I noticed it when she tried to jump me at the gate.”

They nodded their heads in understanding.

The silence returned as they all walked out of the room. They went up to a man at the desk, and asked if Sasuke was free to leave. After the man looked it up on his computer, he informed them that the Uchiha had been discharged and was allowed to go. Sasuke and Sakura left the hospital,and Naruto stayed behind to check in on Tenten and her Team. Another thought occurred to him. He hasn’t heard from Kurama for awhile. “Hey, Foxy. Are you in there?” There was no reply. It must be the damn five pronged seal that the bastard put on him. Not Only did it disrupt Kurama’s chakra, but it cut off the connection completely. “When I find that Asshole. I am going to rip him apart!!” The K.I returned, and Naruto had to quickly calm his nerves. He was gaining a lot of unwanted attention from various hospital personnel. Man he hated this place. It’s sterile environment and pristine white walls made him feel like he was trapped in a box that he would never escape from. The blond turned the corner and headed into Lee’s room. 

The new environment was tense. The layout was the same as Sasuke’s room. Lee was lying unconscious on one of the beds. His leg propped up at the end by a sling, while his arm lay by his side. There was a cast on both limbs. And a pained look would constantly adorn the genin’s face, as he slept. Tenten sat in a chair beside his bed, holding his hand, and stoking her thumb over the back. A sullen look on her face. Neji was standing beside the bed on the other side. He was looking at the unconscious boy. 

Naruto gave her a sad smile. “How is he?”

Her answer was cut off, when the team’s Jonin Sensei came into the room. “According to the doctor. Even if Lee recovers, he will never be able to return to being a shinobi.”Everyone in the room turned their heads down at that revelation. Suddenly an idea came to Tenten. She ran over to the blond, grabbing his arm. “Can you do anything to help him? You know the healing thing that you can do.”

Naruto gave her a sad smile,and shook his head. “I am sorry, I can’t.” He hated not being able to help her. “His injuries are too severe for my healing capability.” He settled on a lie because until he could tell her about the Kyuubi inside him, she would never truly understand why he couldn’t help her. Naruto left the room, knowing this was a team member moment only.

Naruto left the hospital and headed towards the Hokage’s tower, intent on learning as much about sealing as he possibly can. So he could get rid of this damn seal, and help Sasuke and Anko get rid of their curse marks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Ch 16) Meeting The Sage Of Toads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter, I want to make one thing clear. Sakura does not have feelings For Naruto. Not to worry, they will not be a thing in this story. She was simply nervous around someone who she found to be attractive. This is just her way of acknowledging that if someone chooses to, they could easily fall in love with him. And Now that she has accepted him as he is now, they can become really great friends.
> 
> Now for any who feel that the change was too sudden, I want you to remember that it was always at the back of her mind. She merely refused to recognize it. And his almost death fight with Sasuke basically made it impossible for her to ignore it any longer. 
> 
> Now that that is out of the way, onto the story.

**Hokage Tower (Third Person’s P.O.V.)**

Naruto ran up the stairs of the Hokage Tower, and busted in the door. He was momentarily unaware of another presence in the room. “Jiji. I need to know everything you know about fuinjutsu. I already sent some of my cones to the library to study some of the more advanced volumes that I have yet to touch in my training.” There was a fierce determination in the boy’s eyes that The old Kage could see. “I know you have even more knowledge than those books however.” Naruto walked even closer to the desk. “I won’t let that snake-bastard take any of my friends away from me.” He slammed his hands on the desk. “And once I find him, I’ll rip him to shreds!!” 

The bloodlust started pouring out of the blond once more. Huge waves of the emotion started rolling over everyone present. It wasn’t enough to knock the air out of any of them. Not even close. But it was definitely enough to impress them. After a minute or two, Naruto was able to calm himself down. That’s when he took notice of the other person in the room. He was pissed with himself for not noticing it earlier. He really needed to learn to control his rage, when it came to people he absolutely despised. It could get him in serious trouble. It was harder though without Kurama, he noticed.

The Hokage let out a small chuckle at the timing of the boy. It just so happened that the third was talking to the exact person that Naruto needed. “Naruto, funny you should arrive at this very moment.” Sarutobi motioned to the gentleman standing next to him. “This here is Jiraiya, The Toad Sannin. He is the perfect person to help you train in fuinjutsu.” He turned to the other man in the room. “Naruto here is a bit of a prodigy when it comes to the ninja arts.” A ghost of a proud smile flashed across the man’s face. “He’s even pretty good when it comes to fuinjutsu.” He turned back toward the blonde. “If you don’t mind me asking? What level are you at, Naruto?”

The blond stares blankly at the pair for a few moments, before shaking himself out of his stupor. “I am a level 5 Apprentice. Just shy of a Master.” The blond turned his head down, ashamed. Maybe if he put more time into his Fuinjutsu, he would already know how to help Sasuke. “I haven’t been putting enough effort into my training with it lately.”

Jiraiya took a moment to study the blond. He didn’t seem to be that old. “How old are you, Kid?”

Naruto turned to the sage, and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. “I am 12 years old, Why?”

The sage was amazed. “You’re only 12 years old, and already you are almost a seal master.” It was not a question, merely an acknowledgement of the boy’s skill and potential.

Naruto knew this, so he did not bother replying to the statement. An idea popped into his mind. “You’re a level 3 seal master aren’t you?” 

The sage nodded his head, a proud smile on his face. “Why yes I am.”

Naruto took off the bandages around his gut, and focused chakra into his stomach, revealing the Kyuubi seal, as well as the seal that the other Sannin put on him. “Then can you get rid of this.” Naruto gestured to the tomoe marks around his original seal. “That creep, Orochimaru put this on me during the second stage of the exams. I don’t know how to remove it.”

Jiraiya went up to the blond to look at the mark more closely. He put his hand to his chin, thinking about what it could be. The familiar image from one of the books he wrote popped into his mind. “Ah the five pronged seal. I had no idea my old teammate paid so much attention to my work.” Noticing Naruto’s look of confusion, the sage explained. “You see I created this seal as a sort of back up to your original Kyuubi seal.” The man pointed toward the mark on the blond. “This seal was designed to allow you to access the Jyuubi’s chakra network in times of need. The hope was that you’d eventually be able to merge your two chakra networks and use it as your own. But just in case the power started getting out of control, I designed the five pronged seal so it could lock it up. Until you were strong enough to control it that is.”

The blond nodded, showing that he understood. “That was pretty smart.” A hopeful smile was displayed on Naruto’s face. “So can you remove it.”

Jiraiya smikred. “Of course. The first thing to know about creating seals, is to never make one that you can’t undo.” Small blue flames of chakra started burning on the tips of the man’s fingers. “Five pronged seal, release.!!” The sage jammed his fingers into the seal on the blond, and twisted his hand just like Orochimaru had done initially. There was a burning feeling. This time however, the tomoe marks disappeared.

Naruto looked on amazed, as the marks vanished from sight. He was hit with a sudden rush of energy. Must be Kurama’s chakra returning to him he mused. Putting his theory to the test, he called out to the fox in his mind. “Hey Kurama, are you there?”

**The Beast’s reply was instantaneous. “I am here Kit? How have you been?”**

Naruto smiled at the fox. “Better not that our connection is back. I am just glad that I was unconscious for most of it.” The blond’s tone turned sorrowful. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had to be apart from you for that long.”

**The beast returned the smile with a grin. “We’ll, lucky for you, you did not have to find out.”**

“Now that you are back. Is it possible to get rid of the Mark that Orochimaru put on Sasuke and Anko?” The blond hoped he would receive a positive answer.

**The biju assured his container, saying, “In all my years, I have not seen a seal that could not be broken. I don’t imagine Orochimaru’s seals are an exception.”**

Naruto’s smile grew wider at the revelation. “Good. That means I could save them.” The determination returned to the blond ten-fold. “I have to go now, Kurama.” He waved at the fox, before bringing his consciousness back to the outside of his mind. 

When Naruto was back in the room, both in mind and body, he realized they were staring at him. Was he gone long enough for them to notice. “Sorry about that.” The blond reached up to scratch the back of his head, an embarrassed smile on his face. “I tend to zone out every now and then.”

Jiraiya seemed to accept that excuse. But Sarutobi knew about the fox’s connection with Naruto. He must have just now considered that since he was cut off from Kurama’s chakra, he must have been cut off from their telepathic connection as well.

Even after all these years, The third was still unsure of how he felt about the kyuubi training the blond. On the one hand, it was hard for him to believe that the creature he fought all those years ago was going to be tamed so easily. But he trusted Naruto. And the training that the fox gave the blond made him a powerful shinobi. He decided he would still keep an eye out for anything strange, but for now, he will continue to trust The Uzumaki. The old man turned his gaze back on the sage. “So will you train him, Jiraiya?”

Jiraiya turned back to smile at his old sensei,and then smiled at Naruto. “Of course I’ll train him.” He ruffled the blond’s hair. “He is my godson after all.” 

Naruto’s expression morphed from happiness that he was going to be trained by one of the three Sannin, to shock when he heard the man say he was his godfather. He knew that the Toad Sage was his father’s teacher. But he didn’t know they were that close. “You're my godfather?”

“Yup.” The man reached his hand out to shake. Naruto shook it. The action was almost robotic. The shock was still too much for him. “Nice to meet you, kid.”

Naruto flashed the man a small smile. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

The sage laughed at the response from the blond. “I don’t know about sir. Just call me Jiraiya, or Sensei if you prefer.”

Naruto’s smile never faded. “Will do, Jiraiya-Sensei.”

Jiraiya laughed once more. This time at the similarities the boy had to his parents. He had Kushina’s face and Minato’s hair. Personality wise, he was mature and reserved like his father. But there were still moments like when the blond had first barged into the door that reminded the sage of Kushina’s loud and hyperactive personality. “Well, let’s get going kid. We got a lot of work to do.” Jiraiya turned back to the hokage. “Thanks for introducing us. See you later old man.” They left the room before the aged Kage could respond.

**Time Skip (Training Ground 7)**

The sage and the blond were standing by the K.I.A. Monument at the training field. After figuring out what he could about how strong the blond was based on appearances alone, Jiraiya decided to just come out with it and just ask. ‘So how strong would you say you are kid?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “ In terms of Ninjutsu, I would say high Jonin. For Genjutsu, high chunin. And Taijutsu, I would probably say I am on par with most Jonin in this village. I know I can beat Kakashi-Sensei in a Taijutsu fight. I could most likely add all the Jonin senseis to that list, except for Guy-Sensei. And I could probably beat Anko. If I caught her off guard. She was trained by Orochimaru, so I bet she has some tricks up her sleeve.”

“Wow that is impressive.” Jiraiya nodded in approval of his new apprentice's skill. “What Jutsu do you know?”

Naruto began counting out on his fingers. “Well there are the 3 basic academy jutsu, shadow Clone Jutsu, wind style: great breakthrough, wind style: Wind needles, wind style: Exploding wind clone, fire style: fire plumes of destruction, lightning style: electric stream, my father’s hiraishin jutsu, and finally my mother’s chakra chains.” Usually the blonde would hide some of his abilities. But he felt no need to keep them a secret from this man.

Once again the sage was thrown off by how powerful his godson seemed to be. Granted he was no Itachi, but he also was not too far off either. Something at the back of his mind was bothering him. “How long have you been training, kid?”

Naruto blinked at the man in confusion. “Since I was 6, why?”

Jiraiya waved the question off. “I was just curious. Now it makes sense that you would be so powerful.” He took all this new information into consideration. He could teach him how to do the rasengan. He could also have the blond sign the toad contract, the man realized. But first he should give him the books the kid needed for his fuinjutsu studies. He unsealed the hard backs from one of his many sealing scrolls, and handed them to Naruto. “Now before you start using these for your studies, there is something you must know. The book teaches it, but it is not as clear in writing.”

Naruto’s gaze was focused. He didn’t want to miss anything he may need to know. 

After the man saw the focus in the blond’s eyes, he continued. “Most complex seals are made using elemental chakra.” Jiraiya looked to see if the blond was still paying attention. “What I mean by this is within the seal, there will be a specific element in play. For instance, the five pronged seal.” He opened the book and pointed to a picture of the mark on the page. “The tomoe act as pillars. And when they surround something, a wall of fast moving wind is created. Naturally a wall of wind is an almost impenetrable barricade. The only way to escape it unscathed is to be faster than the wind itself.”

During the explanation, Naruto was growing more and more excited. This was by far the most comprehensive explanation of sealing he had ever had access to. Most books would stress how precise your writing had to be for the seal to work. And then there would be chapters about basic sealing formulae and a brief explanation of how to create your own. “So the reverse would be the weakness of wind. Which is fire.”

The Sannin smiled at how easily Naruto understood. “Exactly. The release is like covering the wall of wind with fire. As the fire engulfs the wind, it not only expands itself, but it also saps all the energy and the wind disappears.

Naruto rubbed his hands across his stomach. “That explains the ripping sensation I felt on my skin when the bastard put it on me. And the burning sensation when it was released.”

“Yes, that was your body responding to the elements that were being infused with you while you received and later lost the seal.” The man smiled at the blond once more. He had a feeling this kid was going to catch on to everything he taught fairly easily. And the things that he didn’t could easily be learned with his shadow clones. “Now for seals like the reaper death seal.” Naruto’s gaze remained attentive. “Those are a little more complicated. As you probably know, one of the clans you hail from, The Uzumaki’s were true fuinjutsu experts. They are the ones who invented the reaper death seal that keeps the Kyuubi inside you.” Jiraiya’s voice dropped to a whisper, as if he was about to reveal a huge secret. Even with his enhanced senses,Naruto had to strain himself to hear it. “I am going to let you in on something.” The sage cupped his hands around his mouth and leaned down closer to the boy. “It’s not actually a seal.”

Naruto’s eyes widened immensely. “It’s not? What is it?”

Jiraiya’s face portrayed complete seriousness. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else.”

Naruto nodded emphatically. “I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

Jiraiya stared down at the boy, trying to see if the boy was honest. He was telling the truth, so he figured it would be okay. “It’s quite literally a one time contract with the god of death himself. You sign away your soul to him,and in return he will allow you to seal whatever one thing you want. It does not matter if it is a person or a beast. If it’s a being that can be killed they will simply die. But if it is a creature that can’t be truly destroyed, it will seal it in whatever the client wants.

“That’s why my Father died sealing the kyuubi inside me.” Naruto looked pensive. Something occurred to him though. “If my Father made the contract then how did my mother die as well?”

“Well she was already dying at the time, due to kyuubi being forcefully extracted from her.” Jiraiya reached out and ruffled the hair on the boy’s head,in a comforting gesture. “It’s why our Father was hesitant to do it. He didn’t want you to grow up,missing both of your parents.” The man shrugged his shoulders, and let out a sigh of frustration. “In the end,he was not given much choice. He couldn’t risk the fox destroying the whole village.”

Naruto nodded in understanding. He realized most people would be mad at their parents for subjecting them to this kind of life. And a part of him was upset at his parents decision. But the more rational part of his mind knew that they never would have done it if they thought there was another way. “I get it. It had to be done.” He knew Kurama would not have tried to destroy the village if he was in control. But his parents. It was sad to think about how no matter what, as soon as Kurama was ripped from her, his mother was going to die. Knowing that even choosing not to seal the kyuubi wouldn’t have saved her was devastating. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his brain. Now was not the time to mourn. He had to learn all he could,if he was ever to save his friend.

The sage gave the blond a sad smile, before deciding to continue. “You may be wondering why they would want to keep that information a secret. The answer is very simple. Yo-”

Naruto cut him off,finishing the statement for him. “If it got out that it was a simple summoning jutsu, everybody would use it as a last ditch effort to destroy their enemies.” The Uzumaki heir smiled up at the man. “Don’t worry I get it.”

“Ok then.” He flashed the kid another smile. “Most of the time,but not always, you could tell what element is involved with a seal by its physical traits. For example.” He turns to another page and points at what looks to be a man with a really dark sunburn. “This is obviously a seal connected to the fire element. And this-,” he turns to another page of someone who was bloated. “- is clearly a seal having to do with water. So when you think of how to undo a seal, you first need to know what element is associated with it,and then which element is its superior.”

“That makes sense to me.”The blond smiled to himself. He was glad he was catching on so well.

“Good,now give those books to your clones and we can start training on something else.”

“Will do sensei.” Naruto put his hands up in the cross sign, and created 303 clones. 100 of them he sent off to train their Taijutsu, 100 of them to do some more fire element training, 100 of them were to continue his lightning element training, and the last 3 were to read the books Jiraiya handed him. “Before we train, I need to do my workout routine.” Jiraiya looked on at the blond, with a look of disbelief. “Don’t worry It’ll only take an hour at most. Plus I need to visit a friend in the hospital. I will meet you back here in two hours, give or take.” Naruto smiled at the sage once more, before vanishing in a burst of orange. 

**With Sakura (Streets Of Konoha)**

Shortly after leaving the hospital with Sasuke, Sakura and him parted ways. He told her that he needed to spend the next month solely focused on his training, and that Kakashi-Sensei was going to help him. It disappointed her to know that she would barely see the Uchiha because of it. But she also understood that it was something that Sasuke needed to do, and she was not going to pester him about it. She was walking down the road, when she noticed a familiar Platinum blonde in the window of her Family’s Flower Shop. 

Ever since her revelation about Naruto, Sakura had decided that she wanted to be a better person. Not just to Naruto, but to everyone around her as well. And yes that included her ex best friend. She walked into the shop and straight up to the counter, where Ino was standing, staring at her with shock, and mild interest. Sakura realized it had been a few years now since she came into this place. 

“Hey, Forehead,” Ino teased when Sakura came up to the counter. “What brings you to my family’s little corner of Konoha?”

Sakura was hesitant. She didn't know how she was supposed to go about doing this. Does she apologize? Should she just ask if they could be friends again?” Maybe the former is the best option. “Being on Team 7 has made me realize something.”

Now Ino was curious. “Oh, and what would that be?”

“It made me realize that our constant fighting over Sasuke was childish, and there are more important things to do with our time.”

Ino smirked, as she leaned her head forward on her fist. “So does that mean you don’t want Sasuke anymore?”

“No it doesn’t. I still want Sasuke. But I am not going to fight you for him. When it comes to it, it’s his choice.” The pinkette smiled in thought. “I would love it if he chose me. But fighting you about it is just going to end up with one of us hurt.” Sakura put her hand out for Ino to shake. “I want us to be friends again. So how about a truce.” Sakura smiled up at the blonde.

Ino was not expecting that at all. She was sure the girl was going to boast about how she has gotten to know Sasuke a lot better, and the blonde never stood a chance now. It was a pleasant surprise. Honestly she had grown tired of fighting with the girl as well. But Sakura used to be her friend. So it was better to be fighting than nothing at all. She was looking forward to hanging out with the girl again. So with a smile on her face, Ino stuck out her hand and shook Sakura’s, the smile never leaving her face. “Sounds good, Sakura.” Now that they were friends again, Ino could finally ask the pinkette what she has wanted to ask ever since their fight.

She hoped Sakura wouldn’t be insulted by this. “Hey Sakura. Now that we are friends again, there is something I have been meaning to ask you.”

Sakura blinked at her friend. “What is it?”

Ino hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to phrase the question. “Don’t take offence to this. But how did you get strong enough to beat me in our fight.”

Sakura’s initial thought was to lash out at the blonde, and start calling her names. Then she remembered that she was trying to be nice to this girl again. “Naruto helped me expand my chakra reserves and enhance my strength and speed.”

Ino smiled at the thought of Naruto helping her friend. “That was nice of him.”

Sakura smiled as well. “Yeah it was.” Her expression turned from happiness to guilt. “I wish I had been more grateful at the time.”

Ino frowned at the explanation. “That still does not explain how you learned that Earth Jutsu that you used to block my mind transfer.”

Sakura’s emotion turned thoughtful. “Because of my enhanced Chakra reserves, we tested out my affinity. It was Earth, so Kakashi gave me that Jutsu to practice. 

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah, Kakashi-Sensei said that with Naruto’s wind Jutsu strengthening Sasuke’s fire Jutsu, my dome jutsu would be a great addition for a deadly team attack.”

“How so?”

“Sasuke could shoot a fireball at a group of enemies, or even just one. Then Naruto would augment the fireball with his wind, and my dome would trap them, so they couldn't avoid the attack,” Sakura finished explaining, with a smile on her face at finally being of use to her teammates. So far all she has done is complain, and hold up a kunai.

“I want to get her stronger too.” Ino smiled at the look on her friend's face. He looked like she did not believe her. “What can I say. Naruto has inspired me.” She looked down, nervous at the prospect of asking her next question. “Do you think if I asked him to, he would train me, as well?”

Sakura gave the blonde a reassuring smile. “Of course he would.” A smirk showed up on her face. “Though if he gives you a time to meet him, don’t be late.” The pinkette laughed as she headed out of the shop, leaving the blonde confused.

She called out to Sakura. “Hey, What happens if I am late!?” The other girl just continued to laugh and left the building. 

That girl is in for a world of pain. Even if they were friends again, the images of how Naruto would prank the blonde brought a smile to Sakura’s face. Man,she wished she could be there to see it. But unfortunately she had other things to do right now. She was going to see if Kurenai would train her in genjutsu. She thought that could bring a competitive edge to their team.

**With Naruto (Hospital)**

Now that Naruto had Kurama back, he could heal Lee. Not completely, but enough so the boy wouldn’t have to give up his dreams. Naruto smiled at the image that popped in his head. Tenen would be so happy. He could finally pay her back for all the kindness she has shown him the last two years. Naruto walked into the room, and sure enough all of team 9 was there.

Tenten looked up when he entered the room. A look of confusion was on her face. Same goes for the rest of them, excluding Lee. The boy was still unconscious. Naruto walked up to the brunette. He grabbed her arm and gestured for him to follow her. They left the room so he could tell her what he needed to say without the others hearing him. He smiled at the girl when they were alone. “Look, I can’t explain what has suddenly changed. But I can heal Lee, now.”

Tenten really wanted to ask what was different about now, but her desire to help her friend was greater. She smiled back at the blond. “Thank you, Naruto.” She grabbed the boy into a hug, as tears started falling down her face.

Naruto’s shoulders tensed up when she put her arms around him. But eventually he was able to return the hug, albeit hesitantly. He was not a fan of this kind of physical contact. “No problem,” he whispered into her ear, softly. The blond pulled back from the hug, another warm smile on his face. “It’s the least I could do after all you’ve done for me.”

The girl just nodded in thanks, and wiped away her tears with the back of her arm. They both walked into the room. Tenten sat back in the chair, and 

Naruto made his way towards the bed. He spoke to the beast in his head. “Alright, Kurama. Let’s do this for Tenten.

**“Way ahead of you, Kit,” the beast replied,** **already in the middle of sending his chakra out of the blond.**

Naruto extended his arm out towards the unconscious Genin. A dark crimson red chakra with a slight orange tint came out of the blond’s arm and flowed into Lee. After the chakra faded, the Uzumaki smiled at the rest of the team. “It’s not perfect, and he’ll need a lot of rest. But in time, he will heal completely. He won’t have to give up on his goal.” Relief flooded Naruto when they did not immediately start hurling questions at him. “He should wake up within the hour.” The blond waved as he left the room. “I’ll see you, Tenten.” he called back over his shoulder.

The girl shot up out of her chair and ran out of the room after the boy. He was already in the elevator. “Thanks again, Naruto,” she yelled out as the doors to the elevator closed.

**Training Ground 7**

After Naruto left the hospital he upgraded his weights to 250 lbs on his arms, and 230 lbs on his legs. He had to make up for the lost time. He did his training regiment, and was back with Jiraiya. He even had 15 minutes to spare, so he got some lunch at Ichiraku’s. 

Jiraiya looked up from his book, and noticed the blond walk into the field. “Ah Naruto, you’re back. Were you able to get everything sorted out?”

Naruto grinned at the old sage. “Mission accomplished.”

Jiraiya returned the grin with a smile. “Great, now we can continue. First off, do you know how to summon?”

Naruto thought about it for a moment. “I know the basics. But I’ve never done it myself.”

The sage nodded at the boy’s response. “It’s to be expected. Most people don’t use it.” He kneeled down so he was at eye level with the bond. “If you want, I would love it if you signed the Toad Contract.”

“Sure.My Father did. So why shouldn’t I?” Naruto smiled and took the scroll that Jiraiya handed to him.

The sage ruffled the boy’s hair once more. “That’s the spirit.”

Naruto unrolled the scroll, gave the contents a brief glance, bit into his pointer finger, drawing blood, and signed the bottom, right under his Father’s signature. The scroll vanished and Naruto was left confused. “Wasn’t something supposed to happen?”

“Well you have to try and summon something first,” Jiraiya explained, finding the boy’s confusion amusing.

Without a word, Naruto bit into his thumb, and slammed his palm into the ground. “Summoning Jutsu.”

Once the smoke cleared, a small Toad appeared. He had orange skin, with a purple colored zig zag pattern on his back. The pattern curved into his stomach. His eyes and lips were also lined with purple. And lastly, he was wearing a small blue short sleeve jacket, perfect for his size. “Heya! The names Gamakichi. I hope you got snacks, because if you don’t don’t expect any help from me.”

Man this one is annoying. It reminded Naruto of his false persona. He was loud, and boasted as if he was better than anyone else.

Jiraiya gawked at the creature. This was probably because the kid was not trying too hard. The blond had to be able to summon something greater than this. “Do it again, Naruto. This time, put a little effort into it.” He laughed.

Naruto gave the man a sheepish smile. “Sure, no prob.” Once again he slammed his hand into the ground. “Summoning Jutsu.” This time there was a huge cloud of smoke. Gamakichi jumped out of the way of whatever was coming.

After the smoke cleared, revealing a giant red toad. He had a pipe in his mouth. There was a giant Katana strapped to his back, and he wore a similar jacket to Gamakichi. Though this one had a Kanji for Chief emblazoned on the back. “Who dare summon the chief of Toads!” The Toad looked around until his eyes landed on the sage. “Jiraiya, what is the meaning of this. I see no danger!!”

The man in question ran and ducked behind the memorial stone. That’s when the Toad heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see who it was, and was shocked at what he saw. Wasn’t this man supposed to be dead? “Minato, is that you?”

Naruto blinked at the question. No one had ever commented on his resemblance to his Father before. “Actually, Minato is dead. I’m his son.” The Uzumaki gave the toad a fox-like grin. “I am his son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And I was the one who summoned you.”

A scoff escaped the Toad. Even being Minato’s son, there was no way the kid had summoned him.

Naruto let out a groan, at the Toad’s response. “Do you want me to prove it to you?”

“Okay. If you can stay on my back until sunset, I will acknowledge your skill, and maybe I will take you on as an apprentice.”

Naruto smirked before jumping onto the Toad’s head, applying Chakra to his feet, to prevent any chance of slipping. The giant creature began thrashing around, slamming its body into trees, jumping up and down, anything to throw the blond off balance. Several hours passed by, and Naruto had yet to move an inch. Minutes later, the sun had set, and The Toad stopped trying to shake off the blonde.

“I’ve got to hand it to you, brat. You show great promise.” Naruto jumped from his position on the giant amphibian's head and landed on the ground. “I’ll gladly take you on as my apprentice. The names Gamabunta. I am the Chief of Toads.”

Naruto smirked at the creature. He held his fist out towards him. “Sounds good, chief.” The toad smashed fist with the kid and vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked around to see that the other toad was gone as well. “Must have vanished sometime while I was being challenged.”

**“Actually, he ducked out of here as soon as the big one showed up.”**

“Oh, really. What’s the story there?”

**“No idea,” the beast replied, as he started trying to find an excuse for Gamakichi’s sudden exit. “Maybe they’re related.”**

Naruto agreed that was the case. “It’s the only thing that makes sense. Their names are similar. Maybe Father and Son.” Naruto looked around for his Teacher. He was nowhere in sight. Naruto frowned. If what he knew about the man was true, Jiraiya was probably somewhere perving on women. An evil grin flashed across the boy’s face. “Time for some old fashion punishment,” the boy announced, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s the next chapter for you guys. I was going to make it a little longer. But to be honest, as I am writing this at 1 A.M., I keep dozing off. I also did not want you guys to have to wait any longer. So this seems a good place to end it.
> 
> Have a great night, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	18. Ch 17) Ino's Training Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter, I wanted to say something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. I am aware that this is not how sealing works in Naruto. But the idea is so obscure and underdeveloped, and I wanted to put my own spin on it. 
> 
> Without further ado, let us get back to it.

**Naruto’s P.O.V.**

Where was that old man? If Naruto found him to be perving on women, he was going to make the man regret ditching him. This idea had already occurred to the blond when he noticed the sage was gone. Yet at the time, it was nothing but a small annoyance. It was now two hours later, and the boy was pissed. “When I find him, I will make him wish he never came back to the village!” Naruto was used to feeling abandoned, and the man leaving in the middle of his training was bringing up some painful memories.

Naruto continued to seethe in somewhat reserved anger, as he made his way down the street towards a bath house. The man had to be there. It was the only place the blond had yet to look. Naruto did not even notice that he had passed the Yamanaka’s Flower shop. The Uzumaki was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a feminine voice behind him. 

Ino ran up to her fellow blond and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her. “Naruto, I was just about to come looking for you.” She smiled down at him. Naruto blinked at her, a silent question as to what she needed. “I know you trained Sakura,and I was wondering-” There was a moment of hesitation before she continued. “- Could you train me as well?”

Her request confused him, and he momentarily forgot about his anger towards the Sage. “Doesn’t Asuma train you guys?” A look of annoyance flashed across the girl’s face, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, but he only teaches us as a team. He doesn’t help us with our individual skill.” Naruto nodded his head at her explanation. A look of hope replaced the one of annoyance. “So will you train me?”

Naruto thought about it for a moment. Should he train her? He was pretty busy training with Jiraiya right now. His clone should be enough. That way he could still focus on what he learned from the sage. He gave the girl a smile. “Sure, Let’s do it?” He reached out his hand to shake her's. She returned the gesture with a huge smile on her face.

“Thank you so much. I appreciate it.” Naruto formed a cross with his hands, and a clone popped into existence.

“I am busy at the moment, but this clone will act as your trainee.” The girl looked hesitant. “Don’t worry,” he assured her. “I have imbued it with extra chakra. It’ll stick around for much longer now.” Ino glanced back and forth between the two, before nodding.

“Okay, sounds good to me,” she replied, flashing the clone a smile. “Let’s head to training ground 10. My team does not use it this late in the day, and Asuma gave us all a week to rest. So no one should bother us. Both Naruto and the clone glanced at each other, then returned the girl’s smile. Both Ino, and Naruto’s clone walked away,leaving Naruto to once again formulate his plan for pranking Jiraiya. The evil smirk returned. He knew just what to do

**Bath-house**

Naruto walked up to the building, the evil fox grin still adorned his face. Thanks to his sense of smell, he knew the sage was near. In Fact he could see tufts of the man’s white hair sticking out around the wall. He walked up behind the man as silently as possible. 

Naruto formed the necessary hand signs, muttering softly under his breath. “Lightning Style: Lightning Stream.” Naruto’s hand shot out and a small blast of electricity sparked from his fingers and engulfed the sage. The man let out a loud shriek, alerting the women in the water of his presence. Naruto was not done yet. After the shock had faded. (Pun intended) The blond ran up to the man, grabbed him by the scroll on his back, and flung him over the wall into the water. Naruto made sure to mark him, just in case the old man manages to get away from him again. The Uzumaki tossed one of his Hiraishin Kunai into the air,and teleported to the blade. He replaced it in his pocket, and perched on the top of the wall.

Once Jiraiya had recovered, he sat up, only to see a bunch of angry women covered with towels glaring at him. “Now Ladies, there is a perfect explanation for this,” he tried to explain, putting his hands up to placate them.

“You pervert!!” One of the women screamed. Unlucky for the sage, she was a kunoichi, if the random kunai she seemed to pull out of nowhere was any indication. All the women started to beat on the man relentlessly. The only kunoichi present used the butt of her kunai knife to inflict injury on Jiraiya’s head. If the Uzumaki didn’t know any better, he would say she was trying to give the sage a concussion. Maybe so he wouldn’t remember seeing them naked in the bath?” 

Naruto reestablished his connection with the fox. Naruto could hear the beast laughing at the Toad sage’s misfortune. “Hey Kurama, did I go too far?” 

**Kurama stopped laughing long enough to answer the boy. “Absolutely not, Kit. That’s what he gets for being a perv.” Kurama continued to laugh.**

Naruto cut off the connection. The blond jumped down from the wall, before the women could notice him. He used the seal that he placed on Jiraiya and teleported the man to his side. The man appeared to have been knocked unconscious from a blow to the head. Naruto sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He touched Jiraiya’s shoulder, sealing the man into one of his scrolls, and bolted from the bath-house, before the women could find him,and think he was perving on them as well. That's the last thing the blond needed right now.

**With The Naruto Clone, And Ino (Training Ground 10) Clones P.O.V.**

The clone and Ino were standing in the middle of the clearing, and he was sizing her up. “Alright before we get started, there are a few things we need to address.” The girl stared at him, questioningly. The clone held up a finger. “1) You need to quit your diet.” She was about to retort, but he cut her off. “It’s not healthy and with me training you, you will be burning more calories than you’ll be consuming.” She didn’t protest, although there was a flash of nervousness in her eyes. He held up a second finger. “2) You need to take this seriously. So be here when I tell you, don’t give me any shit, and listen carefully to what I say. If you follow those rules we shall have no problem.”

“Okay, I promise I will. This is important to me.” The determination in Ino’s eyes made him smile. Maybe she will be a better student than Sasuke and Sakura. She isn’t arrogant like the Uchiha, and the girl had more motivation than just impressing her crush.

“We're going to start with your chakra control, and chakra expansion. This is how I trained Sasuke and Sakura.” A look of shock crossed the girls face.

“You trained Sasuke?” Naruto replied to her question with a smirk.

“Of course. How else do you think he became so strong?” Naruto enjoyed the moments where he could act cocky. It was a nice refresher from always having to demonstrate humility when it came to his own strength. “You see those trees over there,” he says, gesturing to the small forest behind him. She nods. “Were going to be climbing them.”

“How does that help?”

“This isn’t going to be regular tree climbing. You see you can’t use your hands for this exercise.” The pair walked into the forest. “First, I am assuming you remember what chakra is from our teachings at the academy.” The girl looked offended at the fact that he was doubting her. “Relax, I am just making sure,” he explained. 

She calmed down after a few moments. “For this exercise, you want to focus chakra into your feet, which is the hardest part of the body to do so. Once you focus your chakra, you will be able to stick to the tree.” Naruto turned toward the tree. “Observe.” The Uzumaki placed his foot on the bark and began to walk up the service. He got about 30 ft of the ground,before he walked onto a branch and hung on it upside down. Man this explanation sure gets tiring, he realized. How many times has he taught this exact same thing to people? “Something to remember. Too much chakra and the bark explodes. Too little and you’ll slip. Try maximizing the use of the chakra in your feet before drawing more into your feet.” Naruto made sure she was paying attention. The look of amazement on his face, made him smile. It was nice seeing any emotion besides hate and anger directed at him. Made him feel like he was not completely unwanted.

“I suggest a running start. Do this up and down the tree until you have exhausted your chakra. Then rest for an hour or so,and do it again. This will enhance your chakra reserves and chakra control at the same time.” Ino nodded at the clone, and he smiled back, tossing the girl a basic kunai. “Use that to mark your progress.”

The blonde took off running toward the tree, making it 15 ft,before she began to slip. Using her momentum, she tried to flip in mid-air, but still landed on her back. Ino groaned in pain as she sat up and rubbed the sore spot on her back. Naruto flipped off the branch,and landed by her side. “Here, let me.” He rested his hand on her back, and sent his chakra throughout her body. “You’ll be just fine now.” He smiled as a look of confusion passed over her. “Trust me, just stand up. You’ll feel a lot better now.” The blonde stood up, and a confused,but happy look adorned her face. “My chakra healed all injuries your body has ever sustained,” he explained. “Go ahead and try again.

She ran at the tree once again, making it up 20 ft this time, marked her spot, and used the other trees in the area to jump to the ground safely. Ino continued the process for several hours. She managed to exhaust her chakra 3 times,before it was time to head home for dinner. “Thanks again, Naruto. I’ll see you tomorrow?” She smiled at the clone, and he returned it.

“Yes,make sure you are here at 4 p.m. That way you can do your normal stuff with your team, rest and be ready for my training,” he instructed. “I’m proud of you, Ino.” He gave her a thumbs up. “You made a lot of progress today.” The comment made her blush. She turned her face away so the clone wouldn’t notice.

“Thanks Naruto.” Ino starts to leave,but turns back around at the last second. He’s about to ask her what’s up, when she surprises him by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His muscles immediately tense up. She doesn’t notice though. The blonde turns her head and places a kiss on his cheek. Then she pulls back. “I’m glad you are okay, Naruto.” She winks at him, and before he could blink, she was gone.

His hand reaches up to rub the spot where she kissed him. The look of shock is still on his face, as he vanishes out of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it guys. Sorry it’s short, but I didn’t want you guys to have to wait any longer for a new chapter. And now I have officially kicked off the real beginning of Naruto and Ino’s relationship. It will still be a bit before anything concrete happens between them though. 
> 
> Have a great night,and I will see you guys next time


End file.
